Sólo Contigo
by Janii-chan
Summary: Rivaille alzó una ceja, ¿Ésta era la asistente que Petra le había conseguido? Más que ayudarle, parecía que iba a estorbarle. Si así era, le reduciría el salario a Petra. Tenía que admitirlo, era linda y tenía su encanto, pero realmente parecía que iba a ser una molestia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Me reporto con un fic Riveren :D No es yaoi. Repito, no es yaoi. No se alarmen. No sé escribir yaoi D: por eso, he hecho un fem Eren :D si no saben que es, se enterarán cuando lo lean.**

**Bueno, no sé qué más decir en un momento así. Puede que tenga un poco de ooc.**

**Por cierto, Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama sempai :)**

Molesto. Estaba molesto. ¿Por qué? Pues tenía tantas cosas que hacer durante el día, que ya no sabía qué cosas tenía que hacer. ¡Se olvidaba! Él no era el perfecto que todos creían. Era un ser humano. Uno muy amargado, por cierto, pero un ser humano. Con su secretaria, no le alcanzaba. La pobre tenía tantas cosas que hacer también, que simplemente no le alcanzaba.

¿Cuál era el resultado de que se haya olvidado de ir a la junta con su socio y amigo más importante Erwin Smith? Pues que lo esté obligando a buscar un asistente personal que le ayude a por lo menos, recordar.

Pero… ¡Maldita sea! No quería un asistente personal, lo hacía sentirse inútil. Y él no era inútil. Para nada, sólo había tenido un pequeño desliz mental… un par de veces.

-No te hará daño tener un asistente – dijo su socio Erwin – Hasta puede consentirte en cosas estúpidas – le sonrió

Él volvió a chistar después de recordar lo sucedido esa mañana. No quería un asistente. Definitivamente, no tendría un asistente. Su "tan eficiente", nótese la ironía, secretaria había obedecido a Erwin sin siquiera consultárselo y comenzó a buscar un asistente enseguida. Es que ella, también pensaba que él era un inútil.

¡Bah! Ella también creía que hacía falta un asistente. Era lo que decía, aunque él, sabía perfectamente de qué iba eso. E insistía… ¡Él no era un inútil!

Rodó los ojos y suspiró para calmarse. Si no terminaba de revisar y firmar esos papeles, realmente todo el mundo creería que era un inútil. Comenzó a leer las hojas con atención y seriedad. Se sentía extraño. Cómo si algo fuera a pasar.

Eran recién las tres y treinta de la tarde. Su trabajo terminaba a las siete. Aún faltaba mucho y se sentía agotado. Quería llegar a su casa, su limpia y tranquila casa. Tampoco era como si alguien lo esperara en casa, pero al menos, ahí estaría a gusto, sin papeleo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había dejado de leer y estaba mirando por la ventana. Era primavera, le gustaba esa época del año. Había comenzado hace unos días y le gustaba como se veía todo. Pero no podía distraerse con eso. Tenía que terminar el papeleo.

Comenzó a leer de nuevo, pero llamaron a su puerta. Dirigió la vista hacia ahí y la puerta se abrió después de un determinado tiempo.

-Rivaille-san, ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó su secretaria

Él la miró con fastidio – Si vienes a intentar convencerme para que tenga un asistente, no – respondió

Ella sonrió – De hecho… -

-¡Qué no, Petra! – Dijo molesto – No quiero un asistente

Ella lo miró con paciencia – Rivaille-san, le presentaré a alguien – Hizo señas a alguien – Se llama Eren Jaeger, tiene 19 años y necesita un trabajo - Dijo

Él observó a la persona que entró por la puerta. Cabello castaño hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. Ojos verdes, profundos. Delgada, alta. Rostro sonrojado, pechos pequeños.

Él se apretó el puente de la nariz para intentar conservar la calma. Petra le había llevado a una infante – Largo de aquí Petra. Voy a entrevistar – dijo serio, aún sentado en su escritorio

Petra Ral asintió y salió de la oficina de su jefe. En tanto Rivaille, puso sus codos sobre su escritorio y cruzó sus manos frente a su boca.

-Te llamas Eren, ¿Verdad? Dime, ¿Eres una chica o un chico? – Preguntó levantando una ceja. Es que tenía nombre de chico y con ese pecho tan pequeño, había una diminuta posibilidad de que en verdad fuera un chico. Aunque fue grosero al preguntarlo, no pidió perdón.

-Soy mujer, señor – Dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus manos nerviosamente

-Dime, ¿Por qué viniste aquí? – preguntó mirándola fijo, poniéndola aún más nerviosa

Ella se sonrojó – Necesito trabajo para pagar mis estudios y Petra-san me ha dicho que éste es un buen empleo – Habló todo junto que casi no se le entendió

Rivaille alzó una ceja, ¿Ésta era la asistente que Petra le había conseguido? Más que ayudarle, parecía que iba a estorbarle. Si así era, le reduciría el salario a Petra. Tenía que admitirlo, era linda y tenía su encanto, pero realmente parecía que iba a ser una molestia.

-Eren – Dijo como arrastrando su nombre, de manera seductora y fría a la vez, sin dejar de mirarla fijo - ¿Crees ser capaz de trabajar para mí? – Preguntó

-Sí, señor – Habló lo más convincente que pudo

-Soy muy exigente – Sonrió arrogante mientras cargaba todo su peso en el respaldo de su silla

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, señor – Respondió

Rivaille suspiró. Ella no duraría ni una semana con él. Él no la dejaría que durara más de una semana. Haría que renunciara por su cuenta. Si lo hacía, haría que Erwin y Petra desistieran que él tuviera un asistente.

-Bien, estarás a prueba unos días – Dijo – Si soportas mi ritmo, tal vez piense en tener una asistente – Volvió a tomar los papeles que había estado viendo antes de que las mujeres llegaran a interrumpirlo. – Ahora ve y tráeme un café

-¡Sí señor! – Dijo para luego abrir la puerta de la oficina y salir

-Oye – habló Rivaille un poco irritado

La chica volvió a dentro de inmediato - ¿Si? – preguntó extrañada

-Cinco de azúcar y una tarta de chocolate. Los quiero en cinco minutos en mi escritorio – ordenó sin mirarla

-Sí, señor – repitió y salió rápido de la oficina

¿Qué hacía? Le había pedido tarta y ni hambre tenía. En fin, al menos gustaba de lo dulce. Tenía que pedirle cualquier cosa absurda y ella pronto se cansaría de concederle los caprichos a alguien que ni siquiera le pediría por favor las cosas.

Continuó leyendo sus papeles y alguien tocó su puerta. No miró a quién entro, pues ya lo sabía. Simplemente siguió leyendo.

-Aquí está su café y su tarta, señor – Habló Eren educadamente y se quedó de pie frente al escritorio de su nuevo jefe para escuchar un "gracias" que nunca llegó.

Terminó de leer uno de los tantos documentos y lo firmó. Luego, lo puso a un lado y comenzó con el otro. Pasaron unos minutos más y cuando terminó de leerlo, también lo firmó y lo puso a un lado. Todo éste tiempo ignorando a la chica que estaba con postura rígida frente a su escritorio observándolo en silencio.

Dejó los demás documentos que faltaban por revisar a un lado, miró la hora las cuatro en punto. Se cruzó de brazos y miró por primera vez a la chica desde que había vuelto.

-Te pondrás a dieta – Habló y ella lo miró incrédulo – Y correrás cinco kilómetros a diario. Es una orden – Dijo sonriendo interiormente.

-¿Disculpe? – Preguntó, creyendo que había escuchado mal

-No quiero a una obesa trabajando para mí – dijo para volver a mirar sus papeles y continuar leyendo

Eren infló los cachetes y frunció el ceño – No estoy obesa – Respondió

Él clavó su vista en ella de manera amenazante - ¿Has dicho algo? – alzó sus cejas

-Nada, señor – Dijo con algo de miedo

-Por cierto – volvió a fijarse en la hora, las cuatro y cinco minutos – Tienes hasta las siete para conseguirme un libro. "El coleccionista" – Ordenó – La última edición – Sonrió arrogante

-¿Cuál es el autor? – Preguntó

-Averígualo, ése es tú trabajo – Habló serio

-Como diga, señor – arrastró un poco molesta la palabra "señor". Era un arrogante. Bueno, tenía motivos para serlo. Pero ni siquiera mostraba un poquito de cortesía. No era nada amable. Suspiró, tenía que aguantarlo, necesitaba el dinero.

Comenzó a caminar a la salida de la oficina, pero la voz de su nuevo jefe la detuvo. - ¡Ah! Eren, casi lo olvido. El ejercicio es durante la mañana, a excepción de hoy ya que has comenzado a trabajar durante horas de la tarde. – sonrió malévolo

-Que no estoy gorda – Balbuceó molesta después de asentir y salir de la oficina de su odioso jefe. Aunque… Era tan jodidamente lindo… y sexy. Sobre todo sexy. Su voz, cuando decía su nombre de esa manera…

¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¡Era su jefe! ¡No podía ligar con su jefe! Camino un poco más hacía la librería y se detuvo abruptamente recordando lo que le había dicho él acerca de que estaba obesa. Miró su vientre. Estaba plano, como siempre. ¿Qué parte de ella la hacía verse obesa?

Suspiró una vez más y miró el reloj. Las cuatro y treinta. Mejor se apuraba o su "adorable" jefe podía regañarla.

Él se sonrió arrogante. El libro que le había pedido, era uno de los más difíciles de conseguir. Lo sabía porque se lo había pedido a Petra y ella no pudo dar con él. Si Petra no había podido, esa mocosa tampoco. Era la excusa perfecta. Era una mocosa ineficiente y punto.

Volvió a fijar su atención en los documentos. Ocupó su mente en las próximas horas solo en el trabajo. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya eran las siete menos cinco de la tarde. Cinco minutos más y se libraría para siempre de esa mocosa ineficiente.

Pero cuando ya se creía el ganador, alguien golpeó su puerta y después de determinado tiempo, Eren entró a su oficina, un poco roja y agitada, seguramente, había corrido hasta ahí. Se acercó al escritorio y dejó un libro sobre la mesa.

-Aquí está su libro, señor – Habló con cortesía

Dirigió una mirada incrédula hacia el libro y luego hacia la chica. ¿Qué era ella? Pero luego carraspeó y volvió a su actitud de siempre – Es hora de que vayas a correr. No es necesario que regreses hasta mañana. – Decía mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a arreglar sus cosas para irse – Quiero mi café a las nueve en punto sobre mi escritorio. Luego, quiero mi oficina impecable – Terminó de decir para dirigirse a la puerta de su oficina

Eren asintió – Hasta mañana, señor – Se despidió

-Hasta mañana, mocosa – Habló un poco áspero para luego irse a casa

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Como pudieron notar, Eren es mujer. Sí, porque no sé escribir yaoi y quería escribir algo Riveren :D Esto recién comienza! Rivaille planea hacer que Eren trabaje duro y haga cosas que no tienen nada que ver con ser su asistente para que ella renuncie pero… ¿Lo logrará? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de "Sólo contigo" (?) Sonó a muy propaganda de tele, no? Jajaja en fin.**

**Hace unos días, publiqué un one-shot Rivetra, pasen a leerlo. Se llama, "Para tu libertad, bastan mis alas" Espero que les guste.**

**En fin, un review con felicitaciones? Con quejas? Todo se acepta! Realmente espero que les haya gustado. **

**Quise escribir un fic que no tuviera que ver con titanes y fuera en época actual, ya que no soy muy imaginativa a la hora de escribir cosas con contenido fantástico. En fin, soy más de exponer los sentimientos que inventar cosas.**

**Si hay un poco de ooc, lo siento. **

**Sin más, me despido. Un abrazo!**

**Bless**

**Jani-chan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raven: **

**Por cierto, Shingeki no Kyojin no le pertenece a Jani-chan, ni tampoco sus personajes. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama sempai :)**

**Aviso al final del cap.**

Terminó de firmar uno de los documentos de primera hora que Petra solía dejarle todas las noches antes de marcharse a su casa, para que él lo encontrara por la mañana. Lo dejó a un lado y volvió a fijar su vista en el reloj. Las ocho con cincuenta y ocho minutos. Suspiró un poco ansioso y luego escuchó que llamaron a su puerta.

Como de costumbre no dijo nada. Volvió a fijar su vista en el reloj, las ocho con cincuenta y nueve minutos. La puerta se abrió y Eren entró con una taza de café en una mano y una agenda en la otra.

-Buenos días, Rivaille-san – habló educadamente como cada mañana

-Buenos días, mocosa – respondió sin mirarla - ¿Qué hay para hoy? – preguntó

-Reunión con el señor Erwin Smith a las diez – dijo mientras leía – a las doce una cita con la señorita Hanji Zoe, a las dos una cita para almorzar con el señor Auruo Bossard – cerró la agenda cuando terminó

Él recargó su peso en el respaldo de su silla y la miró con disgusto – Cancela la cita con Hanji, jamás lo acordé –

-Pero aquí dice que es urgente – rebatió

El rodó los ojos con fastidio intentando buscar una evasiva y sonrió cuando la encontró.

-Tú irás a la cita con Hanji –

-¿Yo? – Se apuntó sorprendida - ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Porque te lo ordeno – dijo simple

Ella suspiró y asintió dándose la media vuelta para ir a buscar los productos de limpieza para la oficina.

-¿Has corrido hoy? – preguntó sin mirarla, él leía unos papeles

-Sí, señor – dijo ironizando un poco su tono de voz

-¿Y tú dieta? – preguntó molestando

-Va bien – suspiró cuando sintió a su estómago rugir por el hambre

-Espero que no estés mintiéndome – alza una ceja – recuerda, no quiero a una obesa trabajando para mí –

-No le estoy mintiendo Rivaille-san. No puedo, usted ha puesto a una nutricionista a cuidarme – dijo un poco fastidiada

Mientras Eren limpiaba, Rivaille terminaba de arreglar las cosas para su reunión con Erwin. Cuando ya casi fue la hora se puso de pie y salió de su oficina sin decir nada. Ya habían pasado cinco días y Eren aún no renunciaba.

Tenía que admitir, que se entretenía molestando a la mocosa, era como su nuevo juguete de torturas, pero él no quería una asistente. ¿Cómo podía hacer para que se fuera? Porque sí, le había dado los trabajos más estúpidos, que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con ser su asistente. Pero ella los había completado y ni siquiera se había quejado cuando él se lo ordenaba.

Ya había limpiado su oficina cada tres horas todos los días, había comenzado una dieta, aunque él sabía que no la necesitaba. Aun así, se lo ordenó sólo para molestarla. También, tenía que correr cinco kilómetros diarios. Cuando no tenía que salir a almorzar con algún socio, ella debía prepararle el almuerzo.

También, le preparaba la cena, regaba las plantas, limpiaba la oficina, otra vez, le servía su merienda… más que su asistente, parecía su maid… ¡Oigan! Maid… Tal vez, debería ordenarle que se vistiera como maid.

Sonrió en su interior al imaginarse a Eren con un traje así. Llegó a la sala de reuniones y se sentó en su lugar habitual. Aún faltaban cinco minutos para las diez de la mañana. Erwin no tardaría en llegar.

Comenzó a leer nuevamente el proyecto para poder explicárselo a Erwin sin ningún error, cuando la puerta se abrió y el rubio entró por ella.

-¡Vaya! Que tengas una asistente, realmente ha funcionado – sonrió – Ahora vienes a las reuniones – le estiró la mano para saludarlo

Él rodó los ojos y tomó su mano con desgano – Más que asistente, es como un juguete – comentó

-Fetichista – dijo Erwin mientras entrecerraba los ojos

-¿En qué piensas? ¡Maldito pervertido! – lo acusó

-Tú eres el que hace comentarios inapropiados – se defendió

-Sólo digo que me divierto torturando a Eren – y al momento en que lo dijo, se arrepintió – Me refiero a que obedece todas las ordenes que le doy – volvió a escucharse a hablar y corrigió por tercera vez – Hace bien el trabajo de asistente – zanjó el tema bajo la inquisidora mirada de su amigo

-Petra me dijo que la tenías a prueba, pero según lo que me dices… ¿Te la quedas? – preguntó dándole un doble sentido a su pregunta

-¿Cómo asistente? – Puso su mano en su barbilla – No lo sé, aún no estoy seguro – evadió el tema

-¿Y cómo mujer? – Erwin alzó una ceja de manera juguetona, sabía que Levi gustaba de las buenas compañías.

-Es una mocosa – hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia

-Pero te gusta – insistió el rubio

Levi lo miró de reojo, con mirada afilada - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – evadió la respuesta

-¡Vamos, Levi! – Habló su amigo intentando darle un tono de trivialidad a la conversación – Has tenido asistentes antes. Han pasado inadvertidas, ni siquiera las nombrabas… ¿Y Eren? No has parado de mencionarla –

-Has sido tú el que me ha metido el tema – se defendió

-Pero tú no lo has cortado. Es lo que me hace pensarlo – le cerró un ojo

-Cierra el pico – bufó para luego ponerse de pie – Bien, comenzaré a darte los detalles del proyecto "Attack on Titan" – dijo para poner inicio a la reunión

Después de haber limpiado la oficina de su jodidamente sexy jefe; Eren se preparaba para asistir a la reunión, que obviamente le correspondía a Rivaille, con Hanji Zoe. Ya casi eran las doce y debía ir a otro edificio para la cita.

Tomó su bolso, su agenda para anotar lo que fuera que sea importante y caminó a la salida, pero cuando iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió de manera confianzuda. Y ahí, frente a frente, se encontró con la persona que le había estado robando el sueño últimamente.

Sí, porque Eren no podía negarlo. Su jefe la traía vuelta loca. Y si no fuera por eso – y porque necesitaba el trabajo – ya habría renunciado incluso el primer día.

-¿Qué tal su reunión? – preguntó saliendo de su letardo

Él se encogió de hombros y puso ambas manos en sus bolsillos - ¿Te vas a la cita con Hanji? – la miró de forma intensa, ella no sabía si su voz le jugaría una mala pasada al abrir la boca

-Sí, señor – respondió rápido

-Sólo te diré una cosa – ella lo miró interrogante – Es una demente. Que no te meta estupideces en la cabeza –

Quiso reírse por la forma en que él había hablado. ¿Qué le habría dicho ella que lo ponía de aquella manera? Tenía un rostro totalmente hastiado, espantado. – Descuide, Rivaille-san. Tendré cuidado – sonrió – Con permiso – dijo para luego salir de la oficina

Caminó abanicándose el rostro con sus manos. Ya no lo soportaba. Él era demasiado ardiente. Cada vez que tenían una charla, por pequeña que pareciera, ella terminaba así. Definitivamente, Rivaille la traía vuelta loca.

La ensoñación con su jefe, se le pasó cuando llegó al lujoso edificio donde tenía que hablar con Hanji Zoe. Entró al lugar un poco dudosa al ver a todo el mundo formalmente vestido. Ella, estudiante de la universidad y con poco dinero, sólo tenía una prenda de ropa decente.

Se dirigió a la recepción y preguntó por Hanji Zoe, la hicieron pasar a una oficina y esperó. Al rato, las puertas se abrieron y una elegante mujer, de gafas ingresó al lugar. La mujer se acercó a Eren y cuando la miró, sonrió.

-¿Hanji Zoe? – preguntó Eren un poco dudosa

-¿Nos conocemos criaturita? – habló divertida

-Vengo en representación del señor Levi Rivaille – dijo educadamente

-¡Ah! ¿Eres la nueva esclava? – Soltó una risita - ¿Cómo te llamas? –

-Eren Jaeger – respondió un poco sorprendida por la familiaridad que utilizaba. Aun así, no le molestaba en absoluto.

Hanji sonrió – Eres una lindura, con razón el enano te ha escogido de esclava –

Eren alzó una ceja – Disculpe, él no me ha escogido. Aún estoy a prueba – explicó

-Oh, bien – dijo, luego miró a Eren pícaramente – Que no se te haga extraño que de un momento a otro, salte sobre ti. Tiene ese tipo de… mañas – contó

Eren se sonrojó en sobremanera - ¿A qué se refiere? – intentó disimularlo, pero no le salió

Hanji se sentó junto a Eren y la abrazó. Eso tomó a la menor por sorpresa – Eres tan pequeña e inocente… - luego la miró con determinación – Te defenderé del pedófilo de Levi, no te preocupes

-¿Pedófilo? – Preguntó sin entender, luego cayó en la cuenta - ¡No soy una niña! – infló los cachetes, haciendo un berrinche

-Eres tan… adorable – dijo después de que encontró la palabra adecuada – En fin, dime ¿Por qué no vino Levi? –

-Estaba… ocupado – intentó disimular, pero no le salió

Hanji la miró fijamente – Dijo que no vendría, ¿verdad? – afirmó

-Sí, es un difícil – rodó los ojos, por alguna razón Hanji le daba confianza. Así es que se desahogaría con ella un rato.

Sentado en su oficina volvió a suspirar y rascó su nuca con desesperación. Miraba el reloj y luego la puerta, luego el reloj y otra vez la puerta. ¿Por qué no volvía? ¿Por qué no era igual que con las otras que habían ido? Es decir, si él no iba a las citas, Hanji siempre despachaba a quienes iban en su lugar. ¿Por qué no lo hacía con Eren?

¡Ya llevaba dos horas afuera! ¿Qué tanto hablaban? Seguramente, Hanji ya le había llenado la cabeza de estupideces y cuando Eren volviera, llegaría hablando de gigantes desnudos que comen humanos.

Se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió al escritorio de Petra que estaba fuera de su oficina.

-Buenas tardes, Rivaille-san – habló ella, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo y centrando toda su atención en él

-Buenas tardes, Petra – asintió en forma de saludo – Cancela mi cita con Auruo Bossard, dile que ha surgido algo importante – ella asintió y tomó el teléfono, mientras él, se dirigió al estacionamiento del edificio.

No, no iba porque le preocupara Eren, ni porque le interesara. Es sólo que no quería que Hanji le metiera cosas en la cabeza. Definitivamente, no quería que su asistente hablara tonterías.

Se subió a su lujoso auto y tomó rumbo al edificio en el que se encontraban Hanji y Eren.

-¡Éstos cinco días han sido horribles! – se quejó Eren – Enserio, es terrible pero… - se quedó en silencio

-¿Pero? – incitó Hanji

Eren se sonrojó un poco y luego carraspeó – Tengo que aguantarlo, necesito el empleo – dijo lo más convincente que pudo

Hanji sonrió de oreja a oreja – Te gusta, ¿verdad? – preguntó

-¿Qué? ¡Es mi jefe! –

-¿Y eso qué? Estamos hablando de la fuerza Levi – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Fuerza Levi? – preguntó sin entender

- No importa si eres hombre o mujer, si trabajas para él o trabajas con él. Si lo conoces hace mucho o poco tiempo, si te cae bien o mal. La fuerza Levi, actuará irremediablemente sobre ti – explicó. Eren alzó una ceja – ¡Su atractivo sexual! – dijo finalmente

-Ah, ya – ella suspiró – Ok, tal vez… Sólo tal vez me guste un poco – cedió finalmente

-Es un amargado, muy exigente, le encanta la limpieza, pero es buena persona – habló de forma sincera Hanji

-Insisto, es un difícil – volvió a suspirar Eren – Siempre me da órdenes… ¿Qué se cree? ¿Un sargento?

-Lo era – respondió Hanji y Eren se sintió estúpida – éramos compañeros, él era el mejor de la clase, pero tuvo que retirarse por una lesión – contó

-Yo no… lo sabía – y de repente no sabía que decir

-Sólo los más cercanos sabemos de esto – comenzó a hablar nuevamente - ¿Sabías que de niño era un ladrón? – se recargó en su mano, sonriendo – Un matón muy conocido en los barrios bajos –

-¿Qué? ¿Con todo el dinero que tiene? – preguntó sorprendida Eren

-Levi es huérfano, no tenía ni un quinto. Así que robaba para sobrevivir – explicó

-¿Cómo fue que…? ¿Terminó dónde está? – preguntó curiosa

-El robo algunas cosas del cuartel general. Les costó trabajo atraparlo – se rió suave – al final lo encarcelaron y la condición para que quedara libre, es que tenía que servir al ejercito – contó

-¿Es la condición que ponen a todos los que le roban al ejercito? – preguntó confusa la menor

-No, es que el general de ese entonces, vio cualidades especiales en Levi – puso un dedo en su barbilla recordando – determinación, suspicacia, inteligencia… Casi no dejó rastros. Él vio, que Levi sería un buen soldado – terminó de decir sonriente

-Interesante, ¿Puedes contarnos más? – Eren se quedó helada. Las había descubierto

-¡Oh, Levi! ¡Sí que has venido! – Hanji se puso de pie y le habló con familiaridad al recién aparecido

-He venido por Eren – la miró con ojos entrecerrados – Tú le llenas la cabeza con estupideces

-sólo le hablé un poco de ti – sonrió inocente

Él suspiró cansado – Nos vamos – se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida

Eren se encogió de hombros – Lo siento, Hanji-san – hizo una mueca

-No te preocupes, nos veremos otro día para charlar – sonrió

Eren comenzó a caminar a la salida y luego recordó algo. Se dio la media vuelta y Hanji la miró interrogante – Hanji-san ¿Crees que estoy obesa? – preguntó

-¡Por supuesto que no! Tu figura es perfecta – le cerró un ojo

Eren sonrió y retomó su camino tras su jodidamente sexy y amargado jefe.

¿Qué le ocurría? Primero, decía que no iría a la cita con Hanji Zoe, porque no quería verla y la enviaba a ella. Después, aparecía ahí y prácticamente la arrastró fuera del edificio.

-Rivaille-san – habló con cuidado - ¿No tenía usted una cita para almorzar con Auruo Bossard? – preguntó

-La he cancelado – dijo simple

-¿Puedo saber por qué? – preguntó extrañada

-¿No me ves aquí acaso? – Ella se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir, él suspiró - ¿Hay algo para la tarde?

-Nada, señor – respondió mecánicamente – hoy tiene la tarde libre, al igual que yo – recordó

-¿Cuándo dije que te daría la tarde libre? – se desentendió

-Se lo he pedido ayer, ¿recuerda? Le he dicho que tengo examen en la universidad ésta tarde – habló calmada

Levi hizo memoria y recordó cuando ella se lo mencionó - ¿De qué es tu examen? - preguntó

-Español antiguo – respondió

-¿Y de qué te va a servir eso en la vida?

-Estudio literatura, señor. Hay libros en español antiguo – explicó

-Bien, te llevo a la universidad – se resignó

-No es necesario, Rivaille-san – dijo cortésmente

-Te llevo – insistió – de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer ahora – dijo mientras presionaba el botón para abrir las puertas del automóvil.

-Gracias – dijo cortes

Se formó un silencio algo incómodo dentro del vehículo.

-No es necesario que vuelvas a la oficina después de tu examen – dijo Levi intentando romper el silencio

-¡Sí, señor! – respondió Eren haciendo un saludo militar, medio en broma

Levi rodó los ojos – No te quiero cerca de esa loca –

-Hanji-san es adorable – comentó sonriente la castaña

-Sí, claro – habló sarcástico

Llegaron a la universidad y Rivaille estacionó el vehículo al lado de la acera.

-Gracias por traerme, Rivaille-san – dijo una vez se bajó del vehículo

-Mañana te quiero puntual a las nueve en la oficina, luego de que corras los cinco kilómetros – dijo sin ocultar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-Sí, señor – dijo después de hacer una mueca de fastidio

-Hasta mañana, mocosa –

-Hasta mañana, Rivaille-san – respondió

Él puso en marcha el automóvil y se perdió de vista enseguida. Ella suspiró. Era jodidamente ardiente…

**Muy bien, hasta aquí el capitulo :)**

**Ahora, me presento, soy Rave-chan! ****xD emmm Jani-chan anda sin internet :( así que me mando el cap y me pidio que lo subiera en su lugar, ojala les guste, se esforzó mucho para traérselos hoy n.n buaaaano contesto sus reviews:**

_**Yuki Rivaille: **_**eren FEM es genial xD emmm que bueno que te guste :) a Jani le agrada saber eso, y si, Levi es un jefe sexy y exigente…vale la pena, vale la pena jaja**

_**Charlie el poeroxo: **_**Oa (?) yaoi, hetero, a mi me da igual la verdad xD mientras sea LevixEren, y si concuerdo contigo, el fic esta muy lindo xD, bueno a mi neechan le agrada saber que te gusto y ojala este cap igual :) un saludo**

_**Barbara Bubblegum: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado :) Jani agradece tu review y tu consejo n.n un saludo y ojala te haya gustado el cap**

_**Satii: **_**el gender bender es genial! xD ejem, que bueno que te haya gustado, neechan agradece tu review :3**

_**Guest: **_** supongo que Jani diría "de nada, de nada, de nada" xD**

_**Aya: **_**lo se, se ve muy linda de mujer ashjsgdahsggd un amiga diría…me vuelvo lesbiana por ella xD jajaja, bueno, a lo que vengo Jani agradece tu review y espera seguirte leyendo por aca n.n un saludo**

_**ZANGO-1: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado, a Jani le agrada saberlo :) y espera seguirte leyendo por aca n.n un saludo!**

**Bueeeeno, les dejo el avance que Jani me mando para ustedes del siguiente cap :D**

_**-Es ineficiente, molesta, fea... ¡Es una tortura trabajar con ella!-dijo molesto**_

_**Eren dejó los platillos sobre la mesa, sorprendiéndolos a todos, más a Levi**_

_**-Si es lo que piensa de mí, señor, entonces renuncio-dio la media vuelta y se va**_

_**-Ésta vez, creo que la has jodido... pero bien-habló Erwin haciendo una mueca, medio en broma, medio enserio**_

_**-Cierra el pico, Erwin-dijo Levi mientras apretaba los puños, con impotencia**_

**Okay! Me despido n.n y para el próximo cap ya vendrá Jani a dejarles el cap n.n un saludo y un abrazo bye-bye~!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, hola! Sí, sé que debí haber subido el capítulo ayer martes, pero es que tuve un pequeñito problema. Y hoy, estaba escribiendo y cuando tenía toda la inspiración, mi mamá o mi papá me hacían salir de la computadora y como consecuencia, olvidaba todo lo que quería escribir. Eeeen fin xD **

**Agradezco a Rave-imoto-chan que subió el capítulo anterior por mí la semana pasada. Ella les dijo, no? Tuve un problema con mi internet – ejem mis padres no pagaron la cuenta ejem – nah! Bueno, no pagaron no porque no quisieron xD es que la semana pasada mi país estuvo de fiesta! Sí, una semana entera! Hahaha Eran fiestas patrias :D Viva chile 3 **

**Ok, les estoy dando mucho la lata, no? Las dejaré leer, pero antes, quiero aclarar algo… Éste fanfic contiene ooc, lo saben, no? Bueno, éste cap lo tiene mucho mas! Hahaha pero me encanta lo que está aquí, está re loco y realmente me he imaginado a Levi haciendo lo que se me ha ocurrido xD**

**No esperen Lemon, porque aún no hay :/ lamento decepcionarlas… pero no desesperen! Que ya llegará el momento :D**

**En fin, saben que Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, verdad? Es obvio! Son propiedad de Hajime todo poderoso Isayama sempai :)**

¡Maldita mocosa! ¿Qué se creía? ¡Ella no tenía por qué estar día y noche metida dentro de su cabeza! Cada vez que no estaba con ella, no pensaba en otra cosa que el reloj haciendo tic tac lentamente y no poder regresar rápido a la oficina.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Ah! Ya sabía, era que la maldita mocosa rondaba todo el día por su oficina, entonces, ya se había acostumbrado a verla. Sí, ¡eso era! Se había acostumbrado y sentía la inmensa necesidad de tenerla cerca; aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Ya había pasado la semana de prueba, llevaba un mes trabajando para él.

Era una mocosa eficiente, él ya no olvidaba qué era lo que tenía que hacer y ella obedecía a cada orden que él le daba. Aun así, todavía no le decía a Eren que ya no estaba a prueba; porque él se sentía aún más inútil que antes al prácticamente aceptar a una asistente.

¿Por qué? Porque realmente había funcionado lo de tener una asistente. Y Erwin se lo refregaba en la cara cada vez que podía.

-¿Qué tal tu asistente? – dijo el rubio recién entrando a la sala de reuniones. Levi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – la he conocido ésta mañana, es bastante linda – sonrió de aquella manera que hacía que la sangre le hirviera al otro – además, parece que si funciona, ya que vas a todas tus citas – picó una vez más ya que la provocación anterior pareció no tener efecto

-Es porque me lo recuerda cada cinco minutos – Levi rodó los ojos fastidiado

-Entonces está haciendo bien su trabajo – comentó el rubio

-Supongo – le restó importancia

-¿Supongo? – Erwin alzó una ceja – Es mejor que las anteriores. Además, soporta tu carácter, de verdad tiene que necesitar el dinero – se carcajeó un poco

-Puede irse si no le gusta – dijo después de asesinar a Erwin mentalmente

-Si dices eso, supongo que yo le ofrecería trabajo –

-Ya tienes una asistente – respondió rápidamente Levi, intentando hacer que Erwin no siguiera con el tema

-Tomaré eso como un "no quiero que la contrates" – y obviamente, Levi no consiguió su objetivo. Erwin puso una mano en su barbilla y meditó un momento, luego sonrió pícaro – eso significa… ¿Te gusta tu asistente?

Rivaille juntó ambas cejas – Estás poniendo palabras en mi boca – rebatió

El rubio negó – Estoy interpretando tus acciones – se quedó en silencio un poco estudiando a Levi y luego volvió a sonreír – Entonces… ¿Si te gusta? – volvió a molestar

Levi rodó los ojos – que no, Erwin. Estás diciendo tonterías –

-¿Tonterías? Ella enserio es muy bonita – habló inocente

-Si tanto te gusta, quédatela – se cabreó

-¿No acabas de decir que no quieres que me la lleve? – Erwin sonrió angelicalmente, haciendo que Levi comenzara a cabrearse enserio

-Jamás dije eso –

-Ah, ¿no? – Se aclaró la garganta y puso la peor cara de amargado que pudo – Ya tienes una asistente – imitó a Levi de muy mala manera

Chasqueó la lengua ofuscado - ¿Y eso qué? Me da igual, no es como si necesitara a una asistente – sí que la necesitaba, pero no necesitaba decirlo en voz alta

-Si no fuera por ella, tú seguirías faltando a tus reuniones – lo señaló con el dedo de forma acusadora - ¿Será que le haces caso porque te gusta? – volvió a molestarlo

-¡¿Ah?! – Preguntó ya en el límite de su paciencia – ¡Prefiero salir de mi oficina para estar lejos de ella! – mentiras…

-Pobre chica – se lamentó Erwin – Se la ha pasado preguntándole a todo el mundo si está gorda porque tú se lo has dicho –

¿De verdad? - ¿Y eso qué? – intentó sonar indiferente

-¿Y eso qué? Seguramente se preocupa por lo que piensas, porque también le gustas – explicó – Y si le has puesto una nutricionista, ¿No significa eso que te preocupas por ella?

Chistó, ¿Cuándo pararía Erwin con esa tontería? – No quiero a una obesa trabajando para mí – repitió lo que le había dicho a ella en ese momento, aunque él sabía a la perfección que no era así

-¿Obesa? ¡Esa chica tiene más curvas que Petra! Y lo sabes –

Y Levi llegó a su límite – Es ineficiente, molesta, fea… ¡Es una tortura trabajar con ella! – Dijo cansado pero sonrió interiormente, Erwin dejaría el tema ahí.

Pero su sonrisa interior desapareció cuando escuchó que alguien dejó algo sobre la mesa de manera brusca – Si es lo que piensa de mí, señor, entonces renuncio – Eren tenía la mirada dolida, aun así, su postura fue siempre digan. Se dio la media vuelta y salió del salón de reuniones

No… regresa… sólo lo dije porque Erwin…

-Ésta vez, creo que la has jodido… pero bien – comentó Erwin medio enserio, medio en broma

Levi apretó sus puños con impotencia – Cierra el pico, Erwin –

Salió de la sala de reuniones con desesperación. ¡Ella jamás se quejó! ¡Obedeció todas y cada una de las estúpidas órdenes de él! ¿Y con qué le pagaba? Tratándola mal, insultándola… enserio, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que ofender tanto a una persona no estaba bien? ¿Tan genial se creía que podía pisotear el orgullo de alguien sin siquiera sentirlo un poquitito?

Se detuvo cuando sintió que sus piernas perdieron todas las fuerzas y comenzaron a cederle. Tan estúpido, tan tonto, tan engreído… tan lindo, tan desesperadamente deseable… ¿Qué había hecho? Tal vez… sólo debió ignorar lo que había escuchado y así poder seguir viéndolo a diario.

Porque sí, aunque él jamás se le insinuó o algo, ella ya estaba locamente enamorada de él. No pudo evitarlo, simplemente cuando quiso darse cuenta, la fuerza Levi – como lo llamaba Hanji – ya la había capturado, y no podía escapar.

-¿Eren? – escuchó una voz conocida para ella, agradeció de cierta manera que él apareciera en aquel momento, se sentía sola

-Yuta – respondió sonriendo de forma forzada

-¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó preocupado acercándose a ella

¿Llorar? Entonces se dio cuenta, de su ojo izquierdo, una lágrima se escapó. La limpió rápido, como si eso lograra que parara; pero no. Muchas más comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Tapó su cara para que Yuta no la viera en ese estado.

Él se acercó a ella con cuidado y la abrazó. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Quién había hecho que esa chica fuerte que siempre animaba a sus amigos y compañeros con una amplia sonrisa, se desmoronara?

-Lo… siento – sollozó ella

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Somos amigos, si necesitas desahogarte, puedes hacerlo conmigo – se ofreció

Lloró un buen rato en los brazos de Yuta, él le susurraba pequeñas palabras de ánimo al oído que hacían que se sintiera mejor. Le tenía aprecio, era uno de sus mejores amigos en la universidad. El día de la ceremonia de ingreso, ambos se conocieron por cosas del destino y desde aquel día, no se habían separado.

Yuta no necesitó preguntar qué era lo que había pasado. Ya le contaría ella después, sin que se sintiera presionada a hacerlo. Caminaron juntos al departamento de Eren. Despacio, como si estuvieran de paseo, la mano de Yuta, en ningún momento salió del hombro de Eren y el cuerpo de ésta, jamás se despegó del de él.

Yuta era todo lo que Eren tenía. Su madre había muerto hacía unos meses y su padre estaba desaparecido. Por eso es que Eren necesitaba el empleo tan urgentemente. Y daba la casualidad, que Petra conocía a Mikasa, una de las compañeras de universidad de Eren. Fue así como consiguió el trabajo.

Pero lo había perdido y ya no había vuelto atrás. Rivaille jamás había mostrado interés alguno en ella y además, le había dicho todo aquello a Erwin. Era obvio que ahora Levi rodaba en el piso de la felicidad de no tenerla cerca. Ella le había hecho más fácil el trabajo de despedirla, había hecho que él se ahorrara saliva.

Suspiró una vez más después de que Yuta se había ido a su casa y se quedó sola. ¿Qué haría ahora? Tenía que buscar empleo de nuevo, tendría que empezar desde cero… aunque eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, el dolor en su pecho no disminuía.

¿Cómo era posible? Entonces volvió a recordar a Hanji hablando de la fuerza Levi. Sonrió de medio lado, irónica. Sí que había caído redondita. Tomó el móvil con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda se abrazaba a sí misma.

Marcó el número de Hanji Zoe y esperó a que contestaran

-¿Eren? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? – preguntó Hanji preocupada, era tarde. Eren respiró con dificultad, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir abrió la boca para hablar pero ya había comenzado a llorar. – Dime, ¿Dónde estás? – volvió a preguntar la mujer mayor

-Mi apartamento – respondió con problemas, entre sollozos

Hanji cortó la comunicación y se dirigió al lugar. En aquel mes, se habían hecho buenas amigas, se juntaban a charlar a menudo y Hanji ya había visitado el apartamento de Eren un par de veces. Eren se recostó en su cama, buscando tranquilidad mientras esperaba a que su amiga llegara al rescate.

-¡¿Qué demonios te hizo ese maldito enano?! – Hanji abrió la puerta de manera confianzuda y fue directo a donde Eren estaba. Al ver el estado de ella, se imaginó lo peor

-Se ha burlado de mí – comenzó a quejarse – Le ha dicho cosas horribles a Erwin-san –

-Ése hijo de… - iba a decirlo, pero Eren era demasiado inocente –

-Es ineficiente, molesta, fea… Es una tortura trabajar con ella – imitó a Levi de mala manera – Eso fue lo que dijo –lo acusó entre sollozos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes

Hanji chistó molesta – No suele hablar mucho, pero cuando abre la boca, suele joderla – negó con la cabeza ofuscada

-No solo cree que estoy obesa, también piensa que soy fea – susurró mientras sorbía la nariz, triste

-No le llega oxígeno al cerebro, por eso no ve bien – comentó - ¡Eres hermosa, Eren! Y no estás obesa – puso su mano en su barbilla meditando un momento y luego sonrió con malicia - ¡Vas a vengarte, Eren!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga? – preguntó un poco espantada, conocía ese rostro

-Levi vendrá arrastrándose por ti – comentó

-Eso es total y definitivamente una locura. ¡Jamás ocurriría! – se espantó de solo imaginar a Levi yendo a buscarla

-Mi pequeña e inocente Eren, conozco a Rivaille hace años – sonrió – además, eres la mejor asistente que ha tenido y aunque no quiera admitirlo, te necesita. Por lo mismo, volverá suplicando… a su manera, claro – terminó de decir

-¿A su manera? – preguntó con un poco de miedo Eren

-Sí, muy a su manera, así es que prepárate para lo peor – suspiró – Hará lo que sea con tal de tenerte de vuelta – asintió – así que… ¡Le dirás que debe ser tu esclavo por 24 horas! – soltó una carcajada sonora

-¡Él jamás aceptará algo como eso! – se espantó aún más, aunque quiso reírse ¿Y si le pedía a Levi que fuera su esclavo? No estaría nada mal torturarlo un poco

Hanji sonrió con ternura - ¿Confías en mí? – preguntó maternalmente

-Sí… -respondió Eren como niña regañada.

Volvió a suspirar y tomó el último cigarrillo de la cajetilla. Arrugó el pedazo de cartón y lo dejó sobre la mesa, puso el cigarrillo en su boca y lo encendió con extremada tranquilidad. Eran la cinco de la mañana y él no podía pegar ojo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo el maldito mundo estaba en su contra? Estaba perdido… No, él no necesitaba a la asistente, pero… aun así… ¿Por qué se sentía tan solo? Estúpido Erwin, si no fuera porque lo sacó de sus casillas, nada de esto estaría pasando.

En cualquier caso, ¿Cómo estaba Eren? ¿Dónde? ¿Y con quién? La mirada que ella le dedicó, le daba vueltas por la cabeza. Aquella mirada dolida y sin brillo, nada comparado a lo de siempre. Su sonrisa radiante, llena de energía y esos ojos grandes e inocentes, llenos de ternura.

¡Oh, Margot! Se sintió aún más mal y el vacío en su pecho aumentó. ¿Y ahora qué? Ella… seguramente, ella no querría verlo, ¿Cómo haría para que ella volviera a trabajar con él? Porque sí, Rivaille quería a Eren trabajando para él ¿Por qué? Pues… ¡Ya estaba acostumbrado a esa asistente! Y no quería volver a pasar por el proceso de "adaptación" nuevamente.

Pero… aunque Levi decía que ésa era la razón… Ni él aún sabía con exactitud si ésa era la verdadera razón. Volvió a suspirar y terminó de darle la última fumada a su cigarrillo para luego dejarlo en el cenicero.

Se levantó con pesadez y fue a darse una ducha para desperezar el cuerpo. El agua caliente que chocaba contra su rostro de manera suave, hacía que se sofocara por el vapor, terminó de asearse y luego se quedó un poco más bajo el agua.

Enserio, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con él? Cortó el agua caliente y dejó que un chorro de agua fría cayera sobre su cabeza y cuerpo. Apretó los dientes al principio, pero después, se sintió un poco más aliviado, menos sofocado y más tranquilo.

Ya sabía lo que haría. Iría a hablar con Eren y arreglaría todo éste quilombo de una buena vez. ¿Por qué? No importaba el por qué… sólo sabía que quería que Eren estuviera ahí. Se vistió casual, con unos pantalones color beige, zapatos cafés, una camiseta de color blanco y una chaqueta azul.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que terminó de amanecer y salió de su lujoso departamento a pie. La universidad en la que Eren estudiaba, no le quedaba lejos. Se acercó al campus y por un momento se sintió viejo. Ahí estaba lleno de críos.

Se dio un golpe mental por ir a buscar a Eren a ése lugar, ni siquiera sabía si la encontraría ahí, sólo estaba probando suerte. Buscó en los alrededores con disimulo, sin dejar de caminar. Todas las personas que ahí estaban, hablaban alegremente, otras con pereza por las tempranas horas de la mañana.

Caminó un poco más y ahí, en una banca, reconoció la castaña cabellera de Eren. Sonrió interiormente al encontrarla rápido. Ahora que ya había reunido el valor y tenía a Eren a unos pasos, sólo tenía que jugar sus cartas. Dio un paso más y frunció el ceño.

¿Quién demonios era él? ¿Y por qué abrazaba a Eren de manera tan íntima? Era su… ¿novio? Chistó y afiló los ojos. Dio zancadas hasta llegar a ellos, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos para ocultar sus puños fuertemente apretados y suspiró ofuscado.

-Eren – llamó a chica con un tono de voz extraño.

Ambos chicos se dieron vuelta. Yuta miró a Levi interrogante y Eren lo miró sorprendida. Hanji tenía toda la razón, Levi sí que había ido a buscarla.

-¿Quién es éste? – le preguntó Rivaille a Eren mirando de manera asesina a su acompañante

-Asahina Yuta – estiró su mano en forma de saludo

Levi miró la mano de Yuta con desprecio – Levi Rivaille – respondió sin tomar su mano y centrando su atención en la chica que aún lo miraba sorprendida – Vengo a hablar contigo – dijo, respondiendo la no formulada pregunta de ella.

-Estoy ocupada – dijo lo más convincente que pudo, aunque no logró evitar que un pequeño tartamudeo se le escapara

Rivaille frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada al chico que los miraba interrogantes – puedes irte – dijo frío

-¿Disculpa? – preguntó incrédulo

-¡Que te largues! – lo espetó

-Yuta-kun puede quedarse todo lo que quiera – lo defendió Eren

Levi chistó – Bien, que se quede – tomó la muñeca de Eren y la arrastró lejos del lugar.

En tanto Yuta se debatió a sí mismo. ¿Ir por Eren? O ¿Ir por el delicioso bollo de carne que había visto en la cafetería hace poco? ¡Bah! Eren sabía cuidarse sola. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la cafetería, moría de hambre.

-Rivaille-san… espere… - decía mientras era arrastrada - ¡Que me duele! – dijo finalmente, Levi se detuvo

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo finalmente

-¿Por qué? – preguntó molesta, dolida

-Lo que escuchaste… está fuera de contexto – dijo lo mejor que se le había ocurrido – No lo has entendido –

-¡Lo entendí perfecto! Soy ineficiente, molesta… - no quiso decir "fea", le dolía saber que él pensara eso

Él volvió a fruncir el ceño - ¿Crees que si fueras así, te habría dejado trabajar para mí tanto tiempo? – preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Las personas no dicen cosas que no piensan – volvió a meterse el dedo en la llaga

-Lo dije porque Erwin me estaba jodiendo – se excusó

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en sus bromas de amigos? – preguntó un poco descolocada

Rivaille recordó todas y cada una de las bromas que Erwin le había dicho. No, él no podía decirle eso a Eren. Se aclaró la garganta – Lo importante es que no es lo que realmente pienso – dijo

Ella lo miró incrédula, luego se aclaró la garganta – Con permiso – dijo para darse la media vuelta e irse. Enserio ¿Qué se creía?

Rivaille vio a la única oportunidad que tenía darse la media vuelta y caminar, corrió un poco tras ella hasta alcanzarla y volvió a tomar su muñeca, ésta vez, de manera más delicada.

-Suélteme – pidió Eren

-No – fue su única respuesta

-¿Por qué le preocupa tanto? Ya renuncié – sufrió interiormente por eso, ella quería volver, pero no podía hacerlo tan fácilmente.

-Es que… - buscó en su mente rápidamente la respuesta – Petra no puede con todo el trabajo – reconoció, vio a Eren aún decidida a no volver y se apresuró a decir algo más – Te aumentaré el sueldo, dijiste que aceptaste el trabajo porque necesitabas dinero, te pagaré el doble - ofreció

-Señor – alzó una ceja incrédula - ¿Cree que con dinero se soluciona todo? – Rivaille la miró confundido – si no es capaz de darse cuenta, entonces no volveré – sentenció

-¿Qué demonios quieres? – preguntó ya fastidiado. Era la primera vez que alguien se le oponía tanto

¿Que qué era lo que quería? ¿Enserio? ¡Obvio! ¡A él! Pero ella no podía decírselo – ¿Aún lo pregunta? – dio una respuesta ambigua

-Dime y voy a darte lo que quieras – Eren sintió como sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear

¡Sexo salvaje todos los días! Sí, claro… como si Eren fuer a dar esa clase de respuesta. Luego, la castaña recordó lo que Hanji le había dicho y sonrió – Quiero… que sea mi esclavo por 24 horas – dijo

Rivaille se le quedó viendo fijo, incrédulo, estaba en shock. Una cena, una cita, dinero, vacaciones, ¡Hasta sexo! Eso había imaginado que pediría. Pero no, ¿Esclavo? - ¿Qué? – preguntó para asegurarse de haber escuchado bien

-Tiene que ser mi esclavo por 24 horas, sin quejas, ni excusas – volvió a decir

Él soltó una risa incrédulo - ¿Otra cosa? – preguntó con la intención de que pidiera algo menos ridículo

-Que piense qué es lo que realmente quiero que haga – pidió

Rivaille entrecerró los ojos, no entendiendo nada – No soy adivino, tendrás que decírmelo

Ella se encogió de hombros – Sólo piénselo… ¿Qué es lo que uno dice después de ofender a alguien? – preguntó

¡Oh, no! Eren, ¡Todo menos eso! Él, Levi Rivaille, nunca decía esa palabra, prefería morir antes que hacerlo – No sé de qué hablas – se desentendió

-Entonces, sea mi esclavo – ofreció nuevamente

Rivaille suspiró pesadamente – De acuerdo, sólo 24 horas – aceptó

-Es… ¿enserio? – preguntó obviamente creyendo que estaba soñando o su mente le jugaba una mala pasada

Levi asintió y luego se inclinó un poco y posó su mano derecha sobre su pecho, sobre el corazón - ¿Qué es lo que desea? My lady – dijo con voz aterciopelada

Ya sabes, esa voz que vuelve loco a cualquiera, esa voz que hace que cada uno de los bellos de tu cuerpo de ericen y que tu corazón comience a latir con tal rapidez que creas que se te va a salir. Ya sabes, con el tono de voz, que hace que caigas en las redes de la fuerza Levi.

Eren tragó saliva con dificultad, serían unas largas 24 horas…

**¿Qué tal? Apuesto lo que quieran que nadie esperaba que realmente fuera a poner a Levi de esclavo! Pues… muajajaja! Sí! Y por eso al inicio les dije que casi muero de risa escribiendo éste capítulo porque realmente me he imaginado a Levi vestido de maid… jajajaja**

**Yuta, significa: cariñoso, amable, fuerte. Elegí éste nombre porque demuestra que Yuta-kun es todo lo contrario a Levi, que es frío, calculador y arrogante :) el apellido "Asahina" va por brothers conflicto (que no me pertenece) porque amaba a los hermanos Asahina :D**

**El día oficial de actualización, será los días martes :) les aviso de ante mano para que los esperen con ansias :D Excepto por hoy, que me atrasé un día xD Más o menos como a las 23.00 de Chile, aunque la hora puede variar.**

**Bueno, bueno… Estoy ansiosa, nerviosa y triste. ¿Por qué? Porque el sábado se nos acaba el anime que nos ha hecho reír, llorar, e inyectarnos descargas de adrenalinas directas al corazón :( La mala noticia es que se acaba Shingeki no Kyojin… La buena noticia, es que el mismo día, se publica el manga de Levi! Waaaa! Estoy tan emocionada! :D Cómo habrá sido el pasado de nuestro amado Rivaille? Yiah… ahora sí, respondo reviews xd estoy muy habladora :B**

**.-Charlie Todo Poderoso: ****o debería decir: Sora-chan? En fin, como sea xD He terminado el cap! Después de que el mundo conspiró contra mí xD jajaja Y bueno… Hanji suele ser muy habladora, no? Le ha llenado la cabeza a Eren de tonterías! Mira que hacer al heichou esclavo (?) bueno, en fin xD Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado éste chapter también :B Estamos en contacto! Bless :)**

**.-Rinaco-sawada: ****Lo sé, aveces Hanji suele ser… especial :B En fin, si no estoy yo, estará Rave-chan, es mi mano derecha en todo esto… De hecho, cuando me quedo sin ideas, es ella quien me ayuda :D Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado! :)**

**.-Mich.r: ****En parte, tu review anterior me dio el pie para crear a Yuta-kun :D igual tenía en mente hacer que Levi se pusiera celoso, aunque Yuta apareció muy poco, igual más adelante será el que hará que Levi arda en celos.. jajaja Que bueno que te guste, nos leemos! Un abrazo :D**

**.-Satii: ****Pronto habrá Lemon, no desesperes :D Todo a su tiempo ;) Por cierto, gracias por leer, deja un review :D**

**.-Aya: ****jajajaja la verdad es que consideré en sobremanera lo de vestir a Eren de maid… pero, que tal si pongo mejor a Levi de maid? Jajajaja ahora que será su esclavo, no sería mala idea. Jajaja nah, pero enserio. La pobre ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que tenía que hacer. Gracias por leer! Bless :)**

**.-Zango: ****aquí está, aquí está xD jajaja gracias por leer :)**

**.-Guest: ****Me alegra realmente que te haya gustado el capítulo… Enserio, muchísimas gracias por también darte el tiempo de dejarme review :)**

**Bien, ya son todos los reviews :D Enserio, muchísimas gracias a todos! Para tener solo dos capítulos, ya son muchos reviews :D Bueno, veamos ahora cuantos llegan con éste 3er cap :D Agradezco también los mensajes privados que me han enviado, enserio todas y cada una de sus palabras hacen que tenga mucha inspiración para escribir :)**

**Un adelanto? Bueno, bueno, les daré el ADELANTO :D**

**-Lo estás disfrutando, ¿verdad? – preguntó Rivaille entrecerrando los ojos**

**-Necesitas permiso para hablar, soldado – Eren le guiñó un ojo juguetona**

**-Más vale que te prepares para las consecuencias… Voy a darte duro – amenazó en sentido ambiguo**

**Eren se sonrojó un poco pero se aclaró la garganta y siguió con su papel de ama - ¿Te he dado permiso para hablar? – arqueó una ceja**

**-No, My lady – suspiró cansado, realmente ella se las iba a pagar**

**Bueno, ahí queda :D para que se animen y dejen reviews! Hoy estuve habladora, pueden golpearme por eso! Nos leemos el próximo martes :D**

**Un abrazo!**

**Bless!**

**Jani-chan :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aloooooha :DDDD**

**23.00 de la noche aquí en Chile, que puntual xD así es que les cumplí con traerles el cap de hoy a la hora :B hmmm haber, habrá ooc, como siempre xD algo de francés (cortesía de Rave-imotochan), también algo tierno :B hahaha**

**Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hayime Tedoymilhijosytehagohastaelaseo Isayama sempai :DDD**

**Ahora las dejo con el cap :B**

Levi asintió y luego se inclinó un poco; posó su mano derecha sobre su pecho, en el corazón - ¿Qué es lo que desea? My lady – dijo con voz aterciopelada

Ya sabes, esa voz que vuelve loco a cualquiera, esa voz que hace que cada uno de los bellos de tu cuerpo se ericen y que tu corazón comience a latir con tal rapidez que creas que se te va a salir. Ya sabes, con el tono de voz, que hace que caigas en las redes de la fuerza Levi.

Eren tragó saliva con dificultad, serían unas largas 24 horas…

Buscó en su pequeña e inocente mente algo estúpido que deseara en ese momento. ¡Vamos! Tenía que vengarse de todo ese tortuoso mes, en el que Levi le había pedido las cosas más estúpidas.

-¿Me compras un jugo de naranja, por favor? – pidió con demasiada amabilidad. Levi la miró incrédulo y ella recapacitó al instante. Se aclaró la garganta y puso su mejor cara de amargada – Ve y tráeme un jugo de naranja. Lo quiero en cinco minutos – se dio la media vuelta y se sentó en una banca que estaba por ahí.

Rivaille se imaginó a sí mismo asesinando a la chica, luego suspiró – Como diga, My lady – caminó a la máquina expendedora con las manos en los bolsillos.

¿Por qué había aceptado algo tan absurdo? Es decir, él, el tigre Rivaille, dueño de la fuerza Levi y todo lo sexualmente atractivo que puede existir en éste mundo, ¿Por qué tenía que hacer de esclavo de una mocosa?

Bueno, realmente la quería de vuelta como asistente pero… ¿Valía la pena?

No, no valía la pena pasar por esa humillación sólo para tener una asistente. Lo que realmente valía la pena, era pasar 24 horas, sin despegarse de esa mocosa. Rivaille lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba en su mente más de lo necesario, con su estúpida sonrisa y esos ojos inocentes. Pero no quería reconocerlo.

Decidió despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos y regresó con el jugo que ella le había pedido. Se puso frente a ella y se lo ofreció de manera educada.

-Te tardaste mucho, fueron cinco minutos y treinta segundos – le mostró un reloj – Tendré que castigarte – sonrió

-Lo estás disfrutando, ¿verdad? – preguntó él entrecerrando los ojos

-Necesitas permiso para hablar, soldado – Eren le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente

-Más vale que te prepares para las consecuencias… voy a darte duro – amenazó en sentido ambiguo con aura oscura

Eren se sonrojó un poco pero se aclaró la garganta y siguió con su papel de ama - ¿Te he dado permiso para hablar? – arqueó una ceja

-No, My lady – suspiró cansado, realmente ella se las iba a pagar

Eren sonrió una vez más, se estaba divirtiendo en sobremanera – Según escuché de Petra-san, eres francés – no era una pregunta

-Así es – respondió mientras asentía

Ella sacó cinco gruesos libros de su mochila y se los dio a Rivaille – Mañana, a primera hora, tengo un examen de literatura francesa – dijo y lo miró con malicia – Vendrás en mi lugar –

Levi se rió incrédulo - ¿qué? –

-Es una orden – sentenció

-Solicito permiso para hablar – dijo en tono aburrido, Eren asintió e hizo un ademán con la mano para concederlo - ¡No sé nada de literatura francesa! – rebatió

-Deberías saber algo – se cruzó de brazos – además, los libros son para algo, ¿no? Tienes toda la noche para estudiar –

Él desvió la mirada – sí, My lady – no le quedó de otra

Se pasaron la mañana en lo mismo. Eren le pedía cosas estúpidas y Levi las hacía. Era su esclavo, después de todo. Pero de cierta forma, Levi dejó de quejarse en algún punto de la mañana y a Eren se le olvidó que eso iba enserio. Más bien, lo tomaba como una broma a ratos y simplemente, estaba disfrutando el día junto a Rivaille.

Porque sí, el pensamiento que Eren tenía de vengarse, fue cambiando en la medida en que Rivaille y ella pasaban más tiempo juntos. Sin darse cuenta, él ya no tenía que pasar 24 horas con ella por la razón que era, si no, que le pareció que simplemente, pasarían el día juntos solo porque sí.

-Tengo hambre – se quejó Eren

-Es hora de almorzar, dime… ¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó tranquilo

Al igual que Eren, de cierta forma a Levi también se le había olvidado que pasaba las 24 horas siendo esclavo de ella y no estaban precisamente en lo que parecía ser, una cita.

Ella posó una mano en su barbilla y lo meditó un momento – A parís – sonrió, creyéndolo imposible. Levi asintió y sacó el teléfono celular; de cierta forma Eren se espantó, ¿en serio la llevaría a Paris? - ¿qué? ¡Espera! Sólo bromeaba, gastarías mucho dinero y… tardaríamos el resto del día – su tono de voz bajó al decir esto último, triste, no quería que el día acabara; él seguramente volvería a ser el mismo antipático hombre de siempre.

Tal y como había estado aquel día, Levi le encantaba aún más a Eren. Le había mostrado una faceta completamente diferente. Y Eren podría jurar que lo había visto sonreír un par de veces y luego disimular aquellas sonrisas con algún comentario irónico.

De todos modos, él estaba diferente aquel día y esperaba que siguiera así para siempre. Quería sentirse un poquito más cerca de él en cada momento. Saber que al menos, podían tener una charla sin que él le dijera cosas desagradables.

Levi alzó una ceja - ¿No quieres ir a Paris, entonces? – preguntó sin entender

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos de manera soñadora, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios – Llévame a Paris, sin irnos de Japón – pidió algo aún más imposible

Rivaille se le quedó viendo. Enserio, esa mocosa… ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan… embobado cada vez que ella sonreía así? Tomó la mano de ella y comenzaron a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Eren sin entender. Sin decir nada, él sacó su teléfono celular y pidió que le prepararan algunas cosas. Cuando Eren quiso darse cuenta, se había subido a un barco con él.

Rivaille la llevó a la cubierta en donde había una mesa adornada a lo francés, con un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos, comida francesa, una botella de champagne y dos copas. Sirvió un vaso para cada uno y le extendió uno a Eren. Ella lo tomó sonriente.

-Cierra los ojos – pidió Levi, Eren cerró los ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa – Bienvenue à Paris – dijo con su voz aterciopelada – Love the magic city – pasó un mechón de cabello de Eren por atrás de su oreja – N' ayez pas peur, Paris vous fera croire à l'amour – terminó de decir y él mismo por un momento creyó que se encontraba ahí.

Eren se sentía feliz, aturdida, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Sintió que se había transportado a otro país. Rivaille enserio había logrado llevarla a Paris sin irse de Japón. Aquello era mágico y sólo lo habría logrado cerrando los ojos y escuchando la embriagante voz de Levi.

-Chaque fois que vous voulez revenir en arrière, ne cherchez pas un avion. Trouvez-moi – ésta vez Levi volvió a hablar, pero fue más una petición que un comentario. Entonces un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. ¿Eren estaba enamorada de alguien? Si así era… Entonces… ¿Qué hacía él llevándola a Paris? ¿Pidiéndole que nadie más que él fuera capaz de llevarla ahí?

Se calló por un largo rato y Eren despertó de su ensoñación al no escuchar la voz de Rivaille. Abrió los ojos y lo vio pensativo - ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó preocupada

Él negó con la cabeza – nada, sentémonos – dijo, señalando la mesa que estaba preparada para que ambos almorzaran.

¿Qué era eso que sentía? Se sentía extraño, como que un vacío enorme se formó en su pecho. Aún más grande que el vacío que sintió cuando pensó que había perdido a Eren como asistente. Ahora no sufría por eso, no… porque no estaba perdiendo a Eren como asistente, la estaba perdiendo como mujer y era lo que más le molestaba.

-Rivaille-san – escuchó la voz de la chica llamarlo, él la miró como despertando de un largo trance - ¿Ocurre algo? Estás… distraído – habló un poco preocupada. Seguramente, él se estaba aburriendo de estar mucho tiempo con ella

-Sólo recordé que mañana habría mucho trabajo que hacer, ya que hoy no he ido a la oficina – comentó

-Lamento que hayas tenido que faltar a tu trabajo – bajó la mirada

Él volvió a negar con la cabeza y sonrió arrogante – Serás tú quien me ayudará mañana, ¿recuerdas? –

Ella sonrió y asintió más tranquila. Terminaron su almuerzo y bajaron del bote para ir a pasear. Porque sí, Eren quería pasear y Levi no podía decirle que no. Aun así, a Levi aún no se le podían quitar esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Quería saberlo, necesitaba saber si Eren tenía novio, pero no quería escuchar la respuesta. ¿Y si decía que sí? ¿Qué haría?

Él no podía ordenarle que lo terminara ¿o sí? Sonrió interiormente por un momento. Luego se dio un golpe mental. No, él no podía obligarla a estar con él… se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos. Espera, ¿Estar con él? ¿Él quería estar con Eren? Ella le… ¿Ella le gustaba?

La miró por un momento y analizó sus propias reacciones. Le gustaba verla sonreír, se sentía bien. Sus ojos, sus ojos lo transportaban a su lugar feliz, se sentía como estar en el paraíso de la limpieza y… esa boca – tragó saliva con dificultad al fijarse en ella – su boca era jodidamente tentadora.

-¡Rivaille-san! – llamó por tercera vez Eren – Si estás aburrido, yo… - pero no pudo terminar de hablar

-¿Tienes novio? – la pregunta de Levi la descolocó por completo

¿Por qué él preguntaba algo tan vergonzoso como eso? Se sonrojó violentamente y jugueteó con sus manos. Levi se temió lo peor y ella no contestaba. Él la miró con intensidad, intentando descifrar el comportamiento de ella, pero no lograba encontrar nada.

-No… - dijo no pudiendo evitar tartamudearlo

No… de pronto, Levi sintió que le habían sacado un enorme peso de encima y que por fin podría comenzar a crecer sin dificultades. Metafóricamente, claro. Porque él ya no crecía, él ya había terminado de desarrollarse, por desgracia.

Entonces volvió a fijarse, Eren era más alta que él. Demonios, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? Aunque la altura no era un impedimento para que él demostrara su tan notoria hombría. Era un macho, un macho que se respeta y nadie podía negarlo.

¿Y qué importaba que fuera pequeñito? Eran ciento sesenta centímetros de pura y evidente masculinidad. Entonces otra duda alcanzó su loca cabecita. ¿Sería un impedimento para Eren? La miró con ojos afilados y volvió a abrir la boca.

-Eren – dijo, ella aún sonrojada por la pregunta anterior y sumándole el tono de voz con el que Levi volvía a dirigirle la palabra - ¿Te importa el tamaño? –

Claro, si en primer lugar Rivaille le hubiera hecho una pequeña introducción, mencionándole que ella era más alta que él, esa pregunta jamás se hubiera malinterpretado.

Eren se puso más roja aún – como si eso fuera posible – y lo miró un poco asustada ¿Si le importaba el tamaño? ¿Acaso Levi estaba insinuando que… su masculinidad era… pequeña? ¿Y por qué ella tenía que saber aquello? - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Dijo como pudo, intentando evitar con todas sus fuerzas, que una hemorragia nasal comenzara

Fue entonces, cuando Rivaille se dio cuenta del sentido ambiguo de su pregunta y del rumbo que precisamente había elegido la castaña para responderle – Me refiero a la altura – aclaró desviando la mirada y maldiciéndose interiormente. Seguramente, ella creería que intentaba justificarse si algo llegaba a pasar.

-Ah – intentó disimular sus pensamientos anteriores, aunque claro, ambos sabían que había pensado el otro. – Bueno, no importa – comentó Eren más calmada – Si una pareja se quiere, no importa la altura, la raza, la distancia… Son cosas que se superan como pareja – sonrió

Levi se sorprendió una vez más de Eren. A pesar de haber estado viéndose regularmente con Hanji ése último mes, ella no lo molestaba por su estatura al igual que la otra mujer. Entonces, Eren no siempre le seguía el juego a Han…

¡Para el carro! ¡Hanji! ¡Esa maldita bruja cuatro ojos! Eren como era, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido la "brillante" idea de hacerlo su esclavo 24 horas. ¡Oh! ¡Esa hija de… su mamá se las iba a pagar! ¡Él, como que se llamaba Levi Rivaille, se vengaría de Hanji Zoe, a como dé lugar!

Cuando ambos quisieron darse cuenta, la tarde ya había llegado. El día se les había hecho demasiado corto para su gusto. Eren suspiró cansada – No quiero cocinar la cena – comentó, luego sonrió animada – Esperen… tengo un esclavo – miró a Levi

-Solicito permiso para hablar – volvió a decir en tono de voz aburrido, ella le concedió el permiso - ¡Tengo que estudiar! – se defendió

-Tienes toda la noche para estudiar – Levi alzó una ceja – Bueno, entonces puedes estudiar mientras cocinas. Igual como yo lo hago – le guiñó un ojo

Rivaille suspiró – Sí, My lady –

-Ya es hora – dijo y él la miró interrogante – cárgame y llévame a casa – ordenó

-¡¿Ah?! - ¿Esa mocosa iba enserio?

-¿No he sido clara? No me gusta repetir las cosas – dice casi como él

Rivaille habló a regañadientes – Como quiera, My lady – dijo, para luego acercarse a ella; se agacha un poco y pone su hombro derecho a la altura de la cadera de ella, con su brazo derecho, rodea las piernas de Eren afirmándolas y luego se levanta, cargando a Eren como un costal de papas.

-E… ¡Espera! – dijo como pudo, toda sonrojada

-Una vez que la orden se ha dado, no hay vuelta a tras – comentó, de cierta forma, le divertía la situación.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la casa de Eren, aunque claro, eso él no lo sabía. Él se dirigió a su propio apartamento, después de todo.

-¡Mi departamento no es para allá! – golpeó un poco la espalda de Levi para que la soltara, pero no funcionaba

-El mío sí – respondió simple, sin dejar de caminar

-¡He dicho que me lleves a mi departamento! – pataleó

Y Levi respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza – No está bien que una señorita lleve a un hombre a su departamento – claro, era cierto.

-¡Tampoco está bien que una señorita vaya al departamento de un viejo! – gritó Eren sin pensar. Aunque en cuanto lo dijo, se arrepintió. Oh, oh…

Viejo, viejo, viejo, viejo… aquella palabra resonaba en la mente de él de manera persistente. Claro, comparado con ella, él era un maldito anciano. Se detuvo abruptamente y la bajó sin decir nada. Bajó la mirada y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos. Oh, sí… que le dijeran viejo, le dolía aún más que cuando le decían enano. Aunque lo que más le dolió, fue ver la realidad abismante de edad con Eren.

Quince años… quince años pesaban en sobremanera, y él lo sabía.

-Lo siento – se disculpó ella – no quería… -

Levi se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada – vamos a tu departamento entonces – se dio la media vuelta para caminar en sentido contrario

-Espera… - Eren lo detuvo y señaló un camino – hacia allá – comentó – cárgame… pero… ¡no como un costal! – se quejó

Levi le dio la espalda y se arrodilló frente a ella – Sube – dijo

Eren posicionó una pierna a cada lado del pelinegro y recostó su cuerpo sobre su ancha espalda. Con un poco de nervios, lo abrazó por el cuello y esperó a que él la levantara. Se estremeció al sentir como Levi colocaba sus manos en sus muslos. Las partes donde estaban las manos de él, donde estaban sus dedos, ardían.

Todo su cuerpo ardía al sentirlo tan cerca, al estar pegada a él. Sintió como Levi apretó sus muslos al levantarla; casi soltó un gemido, pero lo ahogó en un suspiro. Realmente… ¿Era posible que alguien te volviera tan loco? Que alguien… Con solo tocarte… tan solo un pequeño roce… ¿Hiciera que todo tu cuerpo ardiera?

Eren no pesaba mucho, era delgada, así es que no le costó trabajo llevarla hasta su departamento. Una vez ahí, preparó la cena y comieron mientras hablaban trivialidades. Cuando terminaron, Eren lavó los platos y él los secó.

Se llevaban bien, tenía que admitirlo. Congeniaban y eso le agradaba. Podían ser buenos amigos algún día… amigos… ¿Realmente quería ser amigo de ella? Ella lo… ella lo estaba volviendo loco; él no podría soportar ser su amigo.

¿Podría entonces soportar ser solo su jefe? Sonaba menos complicado, aunque la tendría que ver todos los días de todos modos. Quizás, no sería tan fácil como pensaba. Aunque de algo estaba seguro, sería muchísimo más difícil no verla ni saber cómo está.

Eren tomó unos cuadernos y comenzó a hacer deberes. Levi le siguió tomando los libros y comenzando a estudiar.

Tomó el primero y comenzó a leer:

"_El primer texto en francés son los Juramentos de Estrasburgo, del siglo IX, si bien el primer texto inequívocamente literario es la Secuencia de Santa Eulalia, del mismo siglo. No obstante, hay que esperar a comienzos del siglo XI para encontrar una producción literaria sistemática escrita en francés medieval. Es una de las más antiguas literaturas vernáculas de Europa occidental y se convirtió en una fuente clave de temas literarios en la Edad Media a lo largo de todo el continente…"_

Suspiró, sería una larga noche intentando entender todo aquello. Volvió a mirar a Eren y vio que ya se había recostado y estaba dormitando. ¡Claro! Ella dormía y él tenía que desvelarse estudiando, ¿verdad? Se rascó la cabeza y luego puso toda su atención en los libros de nuevo.

Leía con extremada atención, se distrajo con el reloj en un momento dado y vio la hora. Las 3.15 de la mañana… aún le faltaba mucho por estudiar y el tiempo estaba pasando extremadamente rápido.

Sintió como Eren se removió en la cama que no estaba muy lejos de él, luego, escuchó como balbuceaba y se quejaba, se volteó a mirarla y se preocupó cuando vio que de los ojos de ella caían lágrimas y tenía una expresión de dolor.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, la movió con cuidado para no espantarla más de lo que estaba.

-Eren, despierta – habló no demasiado fuerte, la chica comenzó a moverse con más desesperación - ¡Hey, Eren! – volvió a hablar y a moverla un poco más fuerte

Ella despertó de un golpe y miró a Levi asustada mientras respiraba agitada. – No, no puedes hacer eso – balbuceó mirando a la nada

Levi alzó una ceja – Eren, ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó confundido

Volvió a mirar a Levi y llenó sus pulmones de aire – Nada, no pasa nada – tartamudeó un poco

Él se sentó al lado de ella en la cama y la miró comprensivo, con expresión relajada – Tranquila, no llores – pidió

-Yo no estoy… - pero una lágrima que llegó a la comisura de sus labios la interrumpió

Rivaille hizo una mueca de preocupación. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Ella era la que estaba asustada y triste, no él. ¿Por qué sentía esas urgentes ganas de abrazarla? ¿Por qué también estaba sintiendo lo mismo? ¿Qué podía hacer para que se calmara?

Eren lloraba, las lágrimas rodaban desde sus ojos hasta sus labios. Sus labios…

Levi tomó un mechón de cabello de Eren y lo pasó detrás de su oreja con delicadeza. Se acercó a ella con cuidado de no asustarla. Tan cerca… podía sentir su respiración entrecortada por sus sollozos, aun así siguió adelante.

Abrió su boca y sacó su lengua, con ella, lamió una de las tantas lágrimas que estaban en la comisura derecha de los labios de Eren. Ella lo miró sorprendida, sin decir nada. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que seguramente, Levi podía escucharlo sin dificultad.

Se miraron unos minutos sin decir nada, las lágrimas de Eren dejaron de salir y Rivaille se sintió aliviado. Se volvió a acercar a ella, pero esta vez para unir sus labios con los de ella en un suave roce. ¿Por qué lo hacía? No estaba seguro exactamente, solo… se sentía tan bien, tan cálido… el sabor dulce de los labios de Eren, mezclado con el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, lo hacían sentir una mayor atracción hacia ella.

Delineó los labios de ella con su lengua, ella gimió sordamente por el contacto y él aprovechó para introducir su lengua y hacer más profundo el contacto. Eren enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él y Rivaille pasó una mano por la cintura de Eren, apretando el lugar de vez en cuando, intentando buscar más contacto.

Sus lenguas jugaban, buscaban dominar a la otra, y cada contacto hacía estremecer al otro. Se separaron lentamente y Eren, sonrojada, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Levi. Él sonrió de medio lado, al menos, había dejado de llorar.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ella

Él alzó una ceja - ¿Por qué? – preguntó

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo hizo? – completó la interrogante

Él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – Porque tenía ganas – dijo

Eren volvió a sonrojarse y enterró aún más su cabeza en el pecho de Levi. Éste la alejó de él y tomó su barbilla para obligarlo a mirarle – Si tengo ganas… ¿No te importa que yo… haga esto? – susurró con voz aterciopelada mientras rozaba los labios de ella

Ella tragó saliva y negó levemente con la cabeza – Si Rivaille-san tiene ganas… Puede hacerlo cuantas veces quiera – respondió

Él volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella en un nuevo roce, ésta vez más corto y casto.

Él dejó de abrazar a Eren y se puso de pie – Será mejor que siga estudiando – rascó su cabeza – aún me queda mucho –hizo una mueca de fastidio

Iba a comenzar a caminar de vuelta al escritorio, pero Eren tomó su mano impidiéndoselo.

-No… no te vayas – pidió

-Eren, tengo que estudiar – reclamó, haciéndose la víctima

-Al menos hasta que me duerma – suplicó

-Hazme un lado – dijo

Eren se movió y esperó a que Levi se recostara a su lado. Él pasó un brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Eren, permitiendo que ella se recostara en su pecho. –Buenas noches – habló ella educadamente

-Descansa – respondió mientras sus ojos se cerraban y sentía un gran alivio al sentirse tan cerca de la castaña

-Rivaille-san – susurró media dormida – Mañana no hay ningún examen – contó y sonrió divertida

-Mocosa traviesa – respondió de la misma forma para luego ambos caer completamente dormidos.

**Ooooouuuwww abaaachoooo *-* A quién le gusta el Levi tierno? A mí! A mí! Aunque también amo al Levi salvaje m3 jajaja aunque será un Levi que se verá más en la cama. Spoiler, spoiler everywhere xD jajajajaja**

**Por cierto, a quién le gustó el capítulo – prólogo del manga de Rivaille? A mí! A mí! :D Si no mal entendí, Levi sí que le robó a la milicia :DDDD No lo puedo creeeeer! Eso pasó! Jajajaja I love it (L) **

**Y el final de Shingeki? Me ha encantado! Está genialoso :B**

**En fin, respondo reviews :DDD**

**.-Charlie todo poderoso: ****Sora-chan n.n Tengo la actualización a tiempo, no me pegues! DDDD: y sí, quise hacer que Levi actuara a lo Sebastian, es orgásmico *-*jajajaja Espero que te haya gustado éste cap :) Un abrazo, bye!**

**.-Mary-animeangel: ****Te doy más (?) jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado el fic :DD Gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme un review :) Bless!**

**.-Rinaco-Sawada: ****Es martes :DDDD lo esperaste con ansias? Trabajé toda la semana escribiendo un poco cada día para traer la actualización a tiempo :) Neh, en fiestas patrias… Lo pasé increíble! Carretié toda la semana xD jajajaja y también comí mucha carne, subi como 100 kilos xD jajajaja en fin, ahora full gimnasio para bajar todo :DDDD De todas formas, tampoco quiero ver carne, ni anticuchos, ni pajaritos dulces, ni empanadas por un buen tiempo DDD: En fin, de donde eres? Yo de los angeles, cerca de conce xD bueno, me alegra que te guste, un abrazo! Bless :) cuídate, compatriota :DDD**

**.-aya: ****jajajaja pensé en vestirlo de mayordomo, pero enserio, ¿Crees que realmente ravioli se vestiría de mayordomo? En fin hahaha intenté ponerle trabajos, pero me costó mucho. Espero que te haya gustado, un abrazo gigante! :)**

**.-Mich.r: ****hahaha Levi como esclavo, te ha gustado? Que daría yo por tener un esclavo así *-* Y bueno… quieres que te cuente como Levi hará para que Eren se lo pague? Jajajaja lee el próximo cap ;DDDD La verdad, Levi no tardó tanto, la idea era que se acercara un poco más a ella para darse cuenta, aunque aun no lo admita completamente. Te digo algo? La verdad sí pensé en hacer aparecer a Levi cuando yuta abrazó a Eren, pero después se me fue xD como sea, espero que el cap te haya gustado :DDD Nos leemos!**

**Bien, ya son todos :DDD un adelanto? Quien quiere adelanto? :B**

**-Eren, ven aquí – habló serio desde su escritorio**

**-¿Si? – se acercó nerviosa**

**-Dije aquí – se apuntó a sí mismo**

**-¿Disculpe? – se sonrojó aún más**

**-He dicho que aquí – tomó su mano y jaló de ella haciendo que Eren se sentara en su regazoç**

**Chan, chan, chan! Ahí queda el adelanto y el cap. Nos leemos el próximo martes a la misma hora :DDD**

**Bless!**

**Jani-chan :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alooo! Yoo! Aquí subiendo el cap de ésta semana :D Espero que les guste de todo corazón :B estuve floja ésta semana así que casi, CASI no tengo la actualización a tiempo, de hecho, acabo de terminarla hace unos minutos. Si no fuera por mi pequeña hermanita Rave-chan, no lo hubiera logrado -.- asi que hermanita, Te dedico éste capítulo, es toooodo para ti (L) :D**

**Éste en un fanfic tieeeerno, recuerdan? Bueno, lo recordarán mientras lean éste cap xD a las que les gusta el sexo salvaje… por favor, sean pacientes xD jajaja okno, tampoco soy de escribir sexo salvaje D: pero si intentaré escribir un lemon decente, sean pacientes :B**

**Ooookei hmmmm otra vez hay un poquitín de francés en la historia, pero sólo unas pequeñas palabras. **

**Aunque por ahora, sólo es necesario aclarar, que los personajes de éste fanfic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama EresLoMásUnCapoElMejorDeLaHistoria Hayime sempai :DDD**

**Las dejo con la historia :BBB**

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que Eren había regresado como su asistente. Pero Rivaille no estaba del todo feliz, es más, estaba en extremo irritado. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple. Desde que había besado a la chica en su departamento, un montón de irracionales sentimientos y deseos de poseerla se apoderaron de él. Él tenía ganas de besar a Eren, de abrazar a Eren, de tenerla cerca de él y… ¡Eren simplemente no lo dejaba!

Le rehuía cada vez que intentaba acercarse. Ella le había dicho claramente, que si él tenía ganas, podía besarla cuantas veces quisiera, ¿No? Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo evitaba cada vez que quería tenerla cerca?

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose llamó su atención. Eren ingresó a la oficina con una taza de café y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Al ver como temblaba su cuerpo, era fácil deducir que estaba nerviosa. Ella tembló aún más, cuando Levi la miró a los ojos. Inmediatamente, bajó su vista y jugueteó con sus manos impaciente, seguramente, por irse.

-Aquí tiene su café, Rivaille-san – habló como pudo, intentando por todos los medios no tartamudear. Rivaille asintió en forma de agradecimiento sin dejar de mirar a Eren, ésta hizo una pequeña reverencia – con permiso – dijo dándose la media vuelta

Y ahí estaba de nuevo evadiéndolo. Levi entrecerró los ojos – Eren – habló, ya sabes con qué voz, claro, la voz de la fuerza Levi – Ven aquí - ordenó

Ella se volvió inocente para mirarlo - ¿Si? – se acercó dejando el escritorio entre ellos dos

-Dije aquí – Levi se apuntó a sí mismo

Eren rodeó el escritorio de su jefe y quedó frente a él, lo suficientemente lejos como para que aun se creyera que eran empleador y empleado. - ¿Disculpe? – preguntó sin entender a qué se refería él

-He dicho que aquí – repitió por última vez, estirando su brazo y tomando la mano de Eren, jalándola para que ella quedara sentada en su regazo como un bebé.

Oh, sí… ahora ella estaba a su merced y nadie podía hacer nada.

Con su brazo derecho, rodeó la espalda de ella en un abrazo y su mano tomaba la cara de Eren para obligarla a mirarlo. Mientras, su mano izquierda tomaba la cintura de ella de manera tentadora.

El rostro de Eren era un poema, toda sonrojada, con los labios entre abiertos, y los ojos nublados por estar en un contacto tan cercano a él. Rivaille la observaba fascinado, ella lo volvía loco, así que sólo pensaba en una cosa. Hacerla suya.

Comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella de manera lenta, una vez sus labios estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, su lengua delineó lentamente los labios de Eren. Oh, como le gustaba saborear esos labios…

Volvió a guardar su lengua y quiso acercarse aún más para que sus labios hicieran contacto con los de ella. Pero Eren movió su cabeza, perdiendo cercanía.

-Rivaille-san – comenzó a hablar – alguien puede entrar – dijo casi en un susurro

-No me importa – dijo rápido, volviendo la cara de Eren a su lugar original e intentando nuevamente acercarse

-Pero a mí sí – tartamudeó Eren mientras volvía a mover su cabeza

Rivaille suspiró cansado, ¿Por qué seguía evitándolo? - ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó mientras apoyaba su peso en el respaldo de su silla, sin dejar de abrazar a Eren.

-Es que… - se dio valor a sí misma – esto no está bien – dice con la mirada gacha

-¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender

-Que no está bien que usted y yo… - sus palabras se perdieron en su sonrojo

Levi frunció el ceño - ¿Tienes novio? – preguntó

-¿Qué? ¡Ya le dije que no! – soltó como una niña pequeña avergonzada

-Yo tampoco tengo novia, ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? – volvió a preguntar

Eren bajó la mirada triste. No podía decirle que era porque él le hacía falsas ilusiones al besarla. Sí, él le gustaba mucho a ella; pero nadie le aseguraba que ella le gustaba también a él. – Es que yo… no puedo – dijo por fin, sintió que le escocieron los ojos. Ay, no… comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento – No puedo besarte sabiendo que… es sólo porque tienes ganas – dijo con un nudo enorme en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar

-¿No puedes? – alzó una ceja confundido

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó - ¿Por qué insistes tanto en besarme? – tragó saliva para que el nudo se quitara de su garganta, pero pareció haberse hecho más grande

Rivaille se encogió de hombros restándoles importancia – Eso es sencillo, ¿En serio no sabes la respuesta? – Eren negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo, si lo hacía, seguramente se pondría a llorar. Él sonrió de medio lado y se acercó al oído de Eren – Tú… me gustas – susurró con esa voz que hace que te derritas.

Y sí, el nudo en la garganta de Eren se derritió por completo, al igual que lo estaba haciendo su cuerpo en ese momento. Sintió como Rivaille tomó su cara y la alzó. Lo vio a los ojos y supo que él en verdad no estaba mintiendo. Sonrió.

-Entonces… - habló ella y luego volvió a bajar la mirada avergonzada

-¿Entonces? – Rivaille alzó una ceja

-Ya no hay problema – dijo nerviosa, sin mirarlo y jugueteando con sus manos

Levi sonrió de medio lado. Ella realmente era una cría, pero cada cosa que decía o hacía, le atraía aún más. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Soltó el agarre de la cintura de Eren y tomó una de sus manos.

La levantó hasta la altura de sus ojos y miró cada uno de sus dedos con detenimiento. Luego, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y desvió su vista al rostro de ella. Eren, que estaba prácticamente encantada con lo que él estaba haciendo, también lo miró una vez que él lo hizo.

La acercó a él y juntó sus labios. No con desesperación, ni deseo… bueno, tal vez deseo sí, pero no fue de manera erótica, más bien sentimental. Sí, por mucho que suene raro que él, el tigre Rivaille de un beso con sentimentalismo, era cierto.

Eren estaba logrando que él sintiera cosas que jamás había sentido ni al mirar, ni al besar a otra chica antes. Entonces, un fugaz pensamiento pasó por la cabeza del mayor. ¿Y qué sentiría si se acostaran? ¿Sería sólo tener sexo, como con todas las demás?

No, no sería "sólo sexo". ¿Cómo lo sabría? ¿Se sentiría diferente? Quería saberlo, pero… Eren se veía tan inocente que… Dudaba si realmente ella tenía… experiencia. ¿Sería él el primero? En una época en la que la juventud tenía sexo antes de saber el nombre de la otra persona, ¿sería ella virgen?

Eren se separó de Levi y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él. No podía acostumbrarse, le daba demasiada vergüenza que él la viera luego de besarse. Él la acunó y soltó su mano para acariciar su cabello. ¿Quién diría que su jefe, que hace unos días era un demonio, ahora sería tan adorable?

Le encantaba que fuera así, que él la consintiera aún si era sólo haciéndole cariño. Él no parecía de los que fueran muy cariñosos, pero al menos, con ella si se mostraba así y eso la alegraba. Aunque claro, suponía que sólo sería así mientras estuvieran solos.

Entonces recordó donde se encontraban. La oficina. ¡Alguien podría entrar en cualquier minuto! Se sobresaltó un poco y se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, luego de zafarse del agarre del hombre. Lo hizo tan rápido, que perdió el equilibrio en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo y terminó por caer con fuerza, golpeando su trasero y sus manos.

-¡Auch! – se quejó ella

-Torpe – rodó los ojos mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella

Sin esperar o decir nada, Levi se agachó y abrazó por la cintura a Eren, que aún estaba en el suelo. Ella lo miró interrogante y él sonrió burlón. Tiró de ella y la puso de pie, sin soltarla la pegó a su cuerpo.

Sí, las intenciones de Levi eran claras, pero dos toques en la puerta lo interrumpieron. Miró hacia ahí sin soltar a Eren, Petra entró a la oficina y se quedó en shock. Eren no lo entendió por unos segundos, hasta que recordó que Levi seguía abrazándola.

-¡N…! ¡No es lo que parece! – dijo Eren sobresaltada luego de zafarse del agarre del pelinegro

-Lo siento – Petra hizo una reverencia mientras reía nerviosamente – volveré en un rato, Rivaille-san – comenzó a caminar a la salida

-P… Petra-san – Eren caminó tras ella, luego de que Petra saliera de la oficina pero Levi tomó una de sus manos impidiendo que se fuera - ¿Rivaille-san? – preguntó mirándolo interrogante

-Eren – dijo su nombre con voz aterciopelada, ya sabes, esa voz que hace que tus piernas flaqueen.

-S… ¿Si? – preguntó tragando saliva

-¿Qué harás después del trabajo? – lo dijo rápido, antes de arrepentirse

-Irme a casa, cenar y dormir – respondió simple, sin captar el camino por el que iba la pregunta de Rivaille

Él sonrió de medio lado - ¿Quieres cenar conmigo? – pidió

Ella se quedó estática, eso era… - ¿Una cita? – preguntó en voz alta. Él asintió mientras sonreía, Eren asintió también y luego sonrió – Ahora seguiré con el trabajo – apuntó hacia la puerta

Levi soltó su mano y caminó hacia su escritorio con una sonrisa boba y un sentimiento de alegría en su interior. ¿Qué? Sólo saldría a cenar con ella. ¿Qué era lo especial? ¡Ah, claro! Que saldría con Eren.

Ella salió de la oficina y él se sentó en su escritorio para ponerse a trabajar. Tomó unos papeles y comenzó a leerlos, pero parecía no poder concentrarse. Suspiró una vez, otra vez y una vez más. Veía los papeles, leía lo que había en ellos, pero no podía entenderlos. Si seguía así, terminaría por firmar algo que arruinaría la empresa.

Se refregó los ojos con las manos para intentar limpiar de ellos la imagen de Eren, pero parecía que se hacía aún más vívida. Sonrió, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había enamorado como un tonto? No podía recordarlo… ¡Ah, cierto! Jamás lo había hecho. Era la primera vez que una chica le llamaba tanto la atención.

Y tampoco es que fuera la chica con el mejor cuerpo. Él había salido con muchas chicas en su vida; una más sexy que la otra. Gustaba de los buenos cuerpos y despampanantes curvas, pero todas ellas eran eso… sólo cuerpos que hacían que satisfaciera su entrepierna.

Eren no. Eren era diferente. Él no quería satisfacer su entrepierna, si no, esa enorme necesidad de cariño que sentía cada vez que la veía. Todo el cariño y afecto que jamás pudo recibir de nadie cuando era pequeño. Eso era lo que tenía Eren y lo que hacía que fuera diferente a todo lo demás.

Sintió que abrieron la puerta sin golpear y con extremada confianza. Rodó los ojos, ya sabía quién era de antemano. Fijó su vista en los documentos ignorando al sujeto.

-Levi, ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Erwin que entraba con unos papeles en mano

El aludido lo miró entrecerrando los ojos - ¿A qué has venido? –

-¿Qué? – Preguntó mientras tomaba asiento frente a Rivaille - ¿Un amigo no puede venir a saludar? – alzó una ceja

-Tú nunca vienes a saludar, Erwin – suspiró cansado

-Bueno, ésta sería la primera vez – sonrió inocente

-Sí, claro – volvió a entornar los ojos – Ahora enserio, ¿A qué has venido? – lo miró fijo

El rubio dejó los papeles que traía sobre la mesa y se los extendió – Son para la semana próxima – sonrió un poco nervioso – Será mejor que comiences a trabajar desde ya – dijo

-Si es todo lo que tienes que decir… - comenzó a ojear los papeles – la puerta está por ahí, ten cuidado al conducir – habló con un tono de voz monótono

-¡Oh, vamos! Levi, no te pongas amargado – regañó como niño pequeño, luego se acomodó en la silla y sonrió burlón – Dime, ¿Cómo has hecho para que Eren vuelva?

-¡Así que sí había otra razón para venir aquí! – Sonrió arrogante, Erwin no podía mentirle, miró a su amigo y éste se encogió de hombros impaciente – No creerás que en verdad voy a decirte, ¿Verdad? Hanji ya debió darte suficiente información – dijo

-No, Hanji no me ha contado nada – en su mirada se notaba que mentía – Sólo quiero saberlo de ti – sonrió inocente una vez más

-Oh, por favor… ¡Es Hanji! – Reclamó – Esa mujer no puede mantener la boca cerrada –

Erwin entornó los ojos - ¿Me contarás o qué? – preguntó impaciente

-¿Estás loco o qué? – Respondió de inmediato el pelinegro – No tengo que contarte, Hanji ya se encargó de eso –

-Esa mujer suele decir cosas que nunca sucedieron. Por eso, quiero escucharlo de ti – volvió a intentar

Rivaille suspiró – Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te dijo y piensas que no es cierto? – preguntó mientras volvía a ojear unos documentos

-Algo sobre un esclavo, que abusaste de Eren y no sé qué más – movía su mano derecha de un lado a otro mientras recordaba

-¡No abusé de Eren! – Entornó los ojos – lo del esclavo si es cierto – dijo para luego encogerse de hombros restándole importancia

El rubio casi cae de la silla al escuchar lo último - ¡¿Era cierto lo del esclavo?! – preguntó sobresaltado

-Bueno sí… no sé – balbuceó

-¿No sabes? – preguntó confundido

-No sé. Si se trata de Eren, no lo sé – dijo mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos, confundido

-No te entiendo, Rivaille. Explícame – pidió su amigo

-¿Crees que si lo entendiera te lo diría? ¡Yo tampoco tengo idea! – se desesperó

-Suena como si Eren estuviera jugando al estira y afloja – se rió un poco nervioso, Rivaille dejó caer la cabeza sobre su escritorio mientras suspiraba – te ves cansado – comentó Erwin

-No sé qué haré – se quejó. Sí, porque si con alguien podía quejarse, ése era Erwin

El rubio suspiró – La chica te roba el sueño ¿A que sí? – preguntó divertido

Rivaille desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos - ¿Y si fuera así qué? – preguntó molesto

-Que la situación es sencilla para mí, que estoy fuera del problema. Ahora sólo hace falta que lo veas tú – explicó

-¡Que ya sé que es lo que me pasa! – Dijo – Lo que no sé es cómo lo solucionaré – afirmó un codo en su escritorio y golpeó su frente levemente con le mano

-Es a lo que me refiero, Rivaille – habló Erwin, el aludido lo miró confundido – Levi, ¿Tú la quieres? – Preguntó, Rivaille asintió levemente - ¿Ella te quiere? – volvió a preguntar, a lo que el pelinegro volvió a asentir. Erwin se rió levemente – Entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer – dijo

-Cierra el pico, Erwin – Levi lo fulminó con la mirada

-Pero ya, enserio – dice de manera madura – Si ambos se quieren, ¿Qué esperan para estar juntos? – intentó hacerlo entrar en razón

-Ya estamos juntos, Erwin – explicó en tono aburrido, se estaba cansando

-No me refería a eso – el suspiró y sonrió – Tú eres lo suficientemente egoísta como para quererla para ti solo, ¿No? Entonces ¿Qué debes hacer para lograrlo? – preguntó insinuando lo obvio

¡Y era obvio! La respuesta era tan sencilla para Rivaille – Encerrarla en un cuarto hasta que sea muy viejita y muera – sonrió inocente, como si hubiera dado la mejor respuesta del mundo

Erwin entornó los ojos – A veces eres imposible – Rivaille lo miró confundido – Si tanto la quieres, cásate con ella – dijo cansado, respondiendo la no formulada pregunta de Levi

-¡¿Casarme con ella?! ¿Estás demente? – preguntó cómo si le hubieran pedido la cosa más absurda de la vida

-¿Y por qué no? – Erwin frunció el ceño, su amigo era de verdad un imposible

-Porque… - miró a todos lados como buscando el por qué – Porque… ¡Soy Rivaille! – Dijo por fin, Erwin alzó una ceja - ¿Sabes la ola de suicidios que habría si eso ocurriera? – Ok, su respuesta había sido medio en broma, medio enserio.

Porque realmente no le temía a esa estúpida respuesta, a lo que le temía era al compromiso… ¿Verdad? ¿Era eso? ¿O algo más?

-Bien, como quieras – Erwin se encogió de hombros – Entonces algún día, Eren se irá con Jean, el chico de la mensajería – tras el rostro de furia del pelinegro, Erwin volvió a suspirar – A veces no te entiendo – negó con la cabeza – No quieres casarte, pero tampoco quieres dejar a Eren. En algún momento ella exigirá algo serio, Rivaille –

Levi recargó su peso en el respaldo de su silla y puso una mano en su barbilla pensativo – Tal vez, si solo le pido que sea mi novia bastaría – respondió

-¿Ella será tu novia para la eternidad? – Preguntó con incredulidad, Rivaille sólo se encogió de hombros y Erwin se puso serio – Escucha, Eren se aburrirá de eso y se irá. Y entonces, tú no sabrás qué hacer sin ella, como cuando renunció y te sentías perdido – jugó su última carta

-¿Por qué se aburriría de ser mi novia? ¿No es estar conmigo lo que quiere? ¿Para qué necesita una firma? – volvió a desechar la idea

-Hay a quienes no les bastan unas palabras de amor, necesitan algo que les de seguridad. Aunque sólo sea una firma – explicó Erwin

-Vamos, Erwin… Es una mocosa, ella todavía no piensa en matrimonio – intentó auto convencerse de eso

-Mientras no le preguntes, no puedes estar seguro – comentó cansado

-¿Acaso ya le has preguntado tú a Hanji? – sonrió burlón, ahora le tocaba un poco a Erwin

El rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello nervioso – sí, lo he hecho – una sonrisa boba se vio en su rostro

-¿Ya lo has hecho? – se sobresaltó, no creyó que en verdad pasaría tan pronto

-Sí – sonrió aún más ampliamente – No podíamos seguir con jueguitos de adolescentes… es un gran paso, supongo – se encogió de hombros

-¿Supones? – Preguntó incrédulo – Es el paso para convertirte en un anciano y que la barriga te crezca hasta no poder más – lo miró asustado

Erwin se carcajeó un poco – Esa no es una regla en el matrimonio – respondió – Y aunque así fuera, no me importa mientras Hanji se quede a mi lado – sonrió de nuevo

Rivaille entornó los ojos – Ya estás frito – sonrió burlón

Ambos charlaron un poco más antes de que Erwin tuviera que irse, le gustaba hablar con él. Eran buenos amigos y siempre que algo le molestaba más de lo necesario, podía consultarlo con él. Sí a veces era insoportable, lo jodía hasta que llegara a su límite… pero cuando tenía que serlo, era un gran amigo.

Trabajó el resto de la tarde impaciente. ¿A dónde llevaría a Eren? ¿A un lujoso restaurante francés? Nah, típico de empresarios como él. ¿Y si hacía lo que nunca hizo con ninguna otra? Sí, eso estaría bien.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, él y Eren caminaron en silencio hasta el automóvil y emprendieron el camino de igual manera. Él estaba algo nervioso, era la primera vez que llevaría a alguien a su departamento. Bueno, sin contar a Erwin y a Hanji, que eran sus amigos desde hace años.

Siempre era lo mismo, llevar a la agarre de turno a cenar, luego a un hotel y luego ir a dejarla a casa. Luego, no verla nunca más. Era simple, siempre la misma rutina. Aunque ahora tenía un plan diferente. Llevar a Eren a su departamento, cocinar para ella, comer, besarse… ¿Quién sabe después? Y luego ir a dejarla a casa. Al día siguiente, volver a verla y al siguiente, y al siguiente.

Sí, no tenía intenciones de desaparecer de la vida de Eren. Tampoco quería que ella desapareciera de su vida. Tal vez Erwin tenía razón… aunque claro, eso tenía que ser mucho, mucho después.

-Rivaille-san – habló Eren un poco nerviosa - ¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos? – preguntó

Él lo pensó un poco – Ésta vez… Paris está en un lugar diferente – comentó con cuidado, tal vez no le agradaría que la llevara a su departamento. Ella lo miró confundida – Cocinaré para ti, comeremos en mi casa – dijo, preparado para oír de nuevo que no era bueno que una chica valla al departamento de un viejo

-¿No es mucha molestia? – preguntó jugueteando con sus manos

-Lo hago porque no me molesta – sonrió de medio lado

Llegaron a un lujoso departamento, el olor suave a cigarros de buena marca inundó la nariz de Eren y por un momento le recordó a su padre. Ella apretó un poco más el agarre en la mano que tenía entrelazada con Rivaille.

Él la miró y le sonrió, con un ademán le indicó que dejara sus cosas sobre el perchero y que tomara asiento en el sillón mientras él preparaba las cosas.

-¿Qué cocinarás? – preguntó acercándose a él

-_Coq au vin – _dijo con un francés perfecto - ¿Lo has comido antes?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Él sacó las verduras, la carne y el vino para comenzar a preparar todo, mientras ella, veía con atención la maestría que tenía Rivaille para preparar todo. No tardó mucho en dejar que los ingredientes terminaran de coserse.

Mientras eso pasaba, puso un mantel sobre la mesa, puso velas, pan, copas, más vino, servilletas y servicios. Todo él, ya que no quería que Eren ayudara. También preparó otras cosas, que Eren no pudo ver ya que él no la dejó entrar a la cocina.

Así es que ella comenzó a memorizar cada rincón de ese departamento, porque no sabía con exactitud cuándo volvería ahí. Era lujoso, sí. Y limpio, sobre todo limpio y ordenado. Se notaba que todo tenía su lugar.

Tenía un gran ventanal desde el que se podía ver toda la ciudad. Tenía un sofá cómodo y una televisión con un montón de películas en un cajón. Una mesita de centro de madera que hacía ver una decoración sobria.

El departamento no tenía ni una sola fotografía en él. Ni en las paredes, ni en los estantes. Bueno, según lo que le había contado Hanji, Rivaille era huérfano, ¿No? Seguramente no tenía fotografías de familiares que colgar. Suspiró algo triste.

De cierta forma, ahora entendía muchas actitudes del pelinegro. Se quedó pensativa hasta que sintió unas manos que pasaron por su cintura abrazándola por atrás. Y luego, sintió un beso en su nuca. De repente, se le borraron todos los pensamientos que podría tener.

-Todo está listo – susurró Rivaille y Eren se volteó sonriente a ver la mesa que él había preparado.

Se maravilló al ver la cantidad de cosas que cenarían - ¿Cómo podremos comer todo esto? – preguntó algo preocupada

-Es una típica cena francesa, ¿Te apetece volver a Paris por ésta noche? – preguntó mientras sonrió. Ella asintió maravillada – _Aperitíf –_ dijo Rivaille tomando dos copas y sirviendo vino en ellas. Extendió una a Eren – Un buen vino para comenzar la velada es lo habitual – la miró y luego, alzó la copa para chocarla levemente con la de ella – _Mlle santé – _dijo mientras ofrecía que Eren tomara asiento.

Ella aceptó la silla que él le ofreció y se acomodó mientras él iba por algo a la cocina. Cuando Levi llegó, habló de nuevo – _Entrée –_ dijo ésta vez – algo ligero para comenzar, una tarta salada llamada _pâté Lorrain _– dejó el plato frente a Eren y se sentó frente a ella para comer su propio plato.

-¡Delicioso! – dijo Eren mientras comía lo que Rivaille le había llevado

Cuando terminaron de comer eso y bebieron un poco más de vino, Levi volvió a ponerse de pie para ir a buscar algo más a la cocina – _Plat principal – _dijo mientras dejaba el plato de carne y verduras cocido en vino frente a Eren, a ella se le iluminaron los ojos

-¡Se ve delicioso! – Dijo mientras cortaba un poco de carne y probaba - ¡Y está delicioso! – habló como niña pequeña, haciendo que un poco del jugo de la comida quedara en sus labios.

Rivaille estiró su mano y limpió el líquido con los dedos para luego lamerlo – Que bueno que te guste – sonrió – Era la receta que usaba una señora que conocí en Francia – contó

-¿Cómo la has conocido? – preguntó interesada

-Bueno… - suspiró – una vez me salvó de los polis – contó mientras sonrió burlón – desde entonces, fui a verla de vez en cuando y siempre me enseñaba a cocinar algo diferente –

-¿Has ido a verla últimamente? – preguntó de nuevo

-Ella ha muerto mientras yo estaba en el ejército – bajó la mirada algo triste – He visitado su tumba cada vez que puedo – comentó

Eren estiró su mano y tomó la de Rivaille – Todos llegaremos a eso, tienes que agradecer el haberla conocido – el asintió y sonrió

Charlaron un poco más mientras terminaban la comida. Cuando hubieron terminado, Rivaille tomó uno de los platillos que estaban sobre la mesa – _Fromage – _lo nombró – una selección de quesos para degustar – comentó. Tomó un mondadientes y clavó uno para ofrecérselo a Eren.

Esta lo probó y sonrió - ¡Delicioso! – dijo

Rivaille también probó uno - ¿De cuál más quieres? – preguntó. Ella apuntó uno y él se lo ofreció. Luego de probar un par más, Levi se puso de pie una vez más y se dirigió a la cocina – Para terminar – dijo – _Dessert – _nombró y mostró un plato – un poco de plátano y yogurt como postre – dejó el platillo frente a Eren y ella comenzó a comer.

-¡Ah! – Eren suspiró sonoramente - ¡No puedo comer más! – Recargó su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la silla y tocó su estómago mientras sonreía - ¡Todo ha estado delicioso! - contó

Él sonrió de medio lado - ¿Quieres un café? – preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba dos tazas. Ella asintió y esperó a que él llegara con el bebestible.

-No quiero ofender, pero no creí que Rivaille-san cocinara tan bien – sonrió mientras bebía un poco de su café

-Soy una caja de sorpresas – alzó una ceja

Ella sonrió divertida y de reojo vio el reloj de pared que había en la habitación. Dejó la taza de manera brusca sobre la mesa y se puso de pie estrepitosamente, sobresaltando a Levi.

-¡¿Las una de la mañana?! – preguntó y luego se pasó una mano por la cara y se rio de manera divertida - ¿Cuándo se hizo tan tarde? – dijo mientras aún reía

-Mañana es sábado, ¿No? – Habló Levi – No tenemos que ir a la oficina – contó

-No es por eso, Rivaille-san. Mañana tengo que ir a la universidad, será mejor que ya me valla a mi departamento – explicó

-Es tarde, voy a dejarte – se puso de pie él también

-No es necesario – sonrió – Es tarde y puedes tener algún accidente, has bebido – comentó

-Entonces… quédate – pidió. Ella lo miró asustada, como si le hubiera pedido la peor barbaridad – Es tarde, por eso… quédate. No quiero que nada malo te pase –

Ella aceptó luego de pensárselo un poco. Tampoco era muy seguro tomarse un taxi. Así es que Rivaille le prestó un poco de ropa y dio Gracias al cielo que siempre llevara su cepillo de dientes encima. Antes de cambiarse, dio gracias a Rivaille por la cena y entró al cuarto de baño.

Era amplio, tenía una tina en la que podían entrar dos personas sin problemas. Se sonrojó ante tal pensamiento. ¿Por qué se imaginaba a Levi y a ella en la tina? Sacudió su cabeza y se despojó de su ropa para tomar un baño.

Cuando terminó, se secó y tomó la camiseta que Levi le había prestado. Era una camiseta simple blanca y un buzo negro. La ropa le quedaba holgada; ella podía caer fácilmente dos veces en esas prendas. Cepilló sus dientes y salió del baño.

Levi ya estaba cambiado, y también se había dado un baño así es que Eren supuso que debería haber otro baño en el departamento. Él, estaba acomodando unas mantas en el sofá.

-¿Dormiré aquí? – preguntó acercándose

-No – negó con la cabeza – dormirás ahí – apuntó la habitación – yo dormiré aquí, así que no te preocupes.

Eren asintió y comenzó a caminar al lugar, aunque claro, sólo pudo dar un paso porque unas manos que la tomaron por la cintura la detuvieron - ¿No te vas a despedir? – sintió que susurraron en su cuello, algo que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera toda su espalda.

Tragó saliva pesadamente – Buenas noches, Rivaille-san – dijo con algo de dificultad al sentir los labios de él en su hombro

Levi la volteó e hizo que quedaran frente a frente – Buenas noches – dijo, acercándose a ella y besándola en los labios mientras la pegaba aún más a su cuerpo

Eren abrazó a Rivaille por los hombros, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de él mientras lo besaba con intensidad. Sus labios parecían imanes y sus cuerpos eran un rompecabezas completo mientras ambos estuvieran pegados. Se acoplaban el uno al otro perfectamente.

Rivaille jamás se aburriría de eso y Eren jamás pensaría que llegaría a sentirse así con una persona.

Se separaron en un intento por mantener la cordura y Levi volvió a darle un pequeño beso en forma de despedida antes de que ella entrara a la habitación. Se recostó y cerró los ojos. Inspiró lo más profundo que pudo.

Esa era la cama de Rivaille y toda estaba inundada con su embriagante aroma. Era como estar durmiendo con él. Bueno, traía su ropa también. Y no es como si no hubiera dormido nunca con él. Aunque sólo fueron un par de horas, en su departamento habían dormido juntos.

Presionó su nariz contra la almohada y volvió a inspirar. El olor de Rivaille era tan… dulce, tan deseable... no tenía palabras para describirlo. Y entre tanto pensamiento, terminó por dormirse. De todos modos, tenía que levantarse temprano.

En tanto Levi, se recostó en el sillón pero no era capaz de pegar ojo. ¿Por qué si ya habían dormido juntos una vez no pudieron hacerlo de nuevo? Suspiró y miró la hora. Las tres de la mañana y no podía mantenerse tranquilo. Si tan solo tuviera el olor de Eren al lado, podría relajarse y dormir.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el desgarrador grito proveniente del cuarto en el que estaba Eren. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lugar y cuando entró vio a Eren con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo y ojos llorosos.

-¿Otra pesadilla? – alzó una ceja y se acercó a ella haciéndose un lugar en la cama para que Eren se recostara sobre su pecho. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba y su cuerpo temblaba de manera brusca - ¿Qué ha sido? – preguntó preocupado

-Mi padre – habló entre hipidos

-Sólo ha sido una pesadilla – acarició su cabello – intenta dormir otra vez – ella asintió intentando calmarse. Pero los temblores del cuerpo de Eren no disminuían – Eren, deja de temblar – pidió

-Tengo miedo – sollozó

-¿De qué? – preguntó confundido

Ella se abrazó aún más a él – De que desaparezcas como papá – hipó

Él tomó su rostro tiernamente y la obligó a mirarlo – Escúchame, Eren. Estoy justo aquí, no voy a irme… - él suspiró – Estoy contigo ahora ¿Está bien? Si sientes tristeza o estás alegre, si tienes algún problema… quiero que vengas y me lo digas, ¿Está bien? – ella asintió y él besó su frente con ternura para luego abrazarlo

-Yo también – dijo ella ya más calmada

-¿También qué? – preguntó él

-También estaré para Rivaille-san siempre - sonrió recargada sobre el pecho de él.

Él sonrió y unos minutos más tarde, ambos terminaron por dormirse. Sí, ahora ambos se tenían el uno al otro.

**Awww otro abaaaacho *-* Amo al Rivaille tierno, se nota? Espero que a ustedes también les guste y si no, que esperen hasta que el Rivaille salvaje aparezca xD jajajaja hmmm haber, de las palabras en francés, debo decirles que investigué en san Wikipedia acerca de cómo era una típica cena formal francesa.**

**Por eso ravioli le enseña a Eren como es una :D**

**Y ya sabemos de qué eran las pesadillas de Eren. Su papi :( aunque sólo lo explica por encima, pero más adelante habrá detalle sobre eso n.n**

**Hmmm agradezco por los reviews! Qué animos me dan! Enserio muchísimas gracias :)**

**A quien le gusta que Erwin y Hnaji vallan a casarse? La verdad es que no lo había pensado hasta éste cap, pero ellos hacen linda pareja :DDD**

**Quién sigue el manga de Shingeki? Ooooh! Fue uno de mis mayores distractores para no terminar de escribir! xD pero ya voy al corriente y quedé con tragedia! Está genial y se los recomiendo totalmente! Le daría quinientos mil hijos a Hayime sempai, es el mejor! *-***

**Ah! Y otra de mis mayores distracciones ésta semana, fue Reika-samaaa*-* para quienes no saben quien es Reika-sama, no pueden llamarse fans de Rivaille ¬¬ okno jajaja Reika-sama es la mejor cosplayer de Rivaille que he visto, busquen su pagina en fb y vean las fotos. ES-LO-MAS yo me hago lesbiana por ella *-* jajajaja**

**Ok, ok, me dejo de estupideces y contesto reviews :)**

**Guest: El fanfic tiene actualización cada martes a las 23.00 hora chilena :) te espero n.n**

**.-Rave-chan: Espero que éste cap te haya gustado, me ayudaste mucho! Si no fuera por ti, jamás hubiera tenido la actualización a tiempo, por eso te dedico el cap n.n te amooooo!**

**.-Yuki Rivaille: Pensabas que el culpable era el padre de Eren? Toda la semana tuve la curiosidad de preguntártelo _! Me alegra que el cap anterior te haya gustado! Espero que este también! Un abrazo! :)**

**.-Mizu Fontenier: lo seeeee *-* Es un amor de hombre y me encanta que sea asiiii! Espero que te haya gustado n.n**

**.-Rinaco-sawada: kufbskdncilfvbuklmnixub gracias :DDDD jajajaja lo sé! yo también mori de risa escribiendo el cap anterior _! Yeeei! De concepción :D Voy periódicamente a concepción :B Tal vez y podamos vernos un día n.n sería divertido :) cuídate y espero que el cap te haya gustado :D**

**.-anne di vongola: perdón si te di spoiler la semana pasada xD espero que ya hayas terminado de ver la serie y que sigas el manga! :D Es buenísimo :B un abrazo! :)**

**.-Berenice Rodriguez: Espero que te guste éste cap tbn n.n**

**.-mary-animeangel: has oído el dicho "no juzgues a un libro por su portada"? jajaja Eren es ese tipo de casos :DDD Espero que te haya gustado este cap tbn :) un abrazo, Bless!**

**.-Charlie Caguai: Sora-chan: Espero que en verdad no hayas muerto y que este cap te guste mucho! Hablamos n.n**

**.-Mich.r: Yo también quiero un mayordomo como Rivailleeee! Es tan... asdfghjk *-* y… yo creo que más que venganza la está premiando xD jajajaja pero después habrá castigos sexuales(?) okno jajaja espero de todo corazón que sigas comentando la historia! Un abrazo y espero que te haya gustado el cap n.n Bless :)**

**.-Celestialsan: Gracias! Me encanta que te haya encantado n.n Trabajo para hacer caps largos porque tbn me gusta leer fics con caps largos *-* Es como… asdfghjk :DD jajaja y me alegra que te guste que exista n.n a mí tbn me gusta existir(?) jajajaja chausito :)**

**.-Shia1624: jajajaja suele ocurrir, tbn tuve un novio que me llevó por 10 años xD bueeeno, son cosas que pasan hahaha Gracias por leer y darme animos para seguir :D y aquí está la respuesta de porque llora la pequeña Eren :( Espero que éste cap te haya gustado tbn… Un abrazo! Bless :)**

**Oooookei, son todos :DDD Recuerden, cada martes a eso de las 23.00 de Chile, tendrán actualización de éste fanfic n.n termino con un adelanto! :DDD**

**-Quieres… ¿Ser mi novia…? – preguntó jadeante por la reciente actividad**

**Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y asintió – si… quiero… - respondió con la respiración entrecortada**

**Él la besó nuevamente, pero ésta vez con ternura y delicadeza, mientras lamía la herida que hace poco, había hecho en el labio de Eren.**

**Chan, chan, chan! No sean mal pensadas xD Ellos salieron a correr y Eren se calló, por eso tiene esa herida y están tan agitados! xD okno jajajaja ya las dejo :D hoy tbn estuve muy habladora D:**

**Un besote y gracias por su apoyo!**

**Un abrazo!**

**Bless!**

**Jani-chan :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! :D sé que el día oficial de actualización es el martes. Pero es que éste capítulo me lo he terminado casi todo en un solo día, porque la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo. También, sé que ustedes tienen ganas de leerlo :B**

**No me considero muy buena escribiendo Lemon, así que por favor! Tengan piedad y no me maten! DDDD: Bueno, creo que ya spoilee el cap xD De todas formas tenía que decirlo como advertencia, no? Para quien no entendió, éste cap contiene lemon xD**

**Eeeeen fin… hmmm yo creo que a estas alturas decirles que la historia tiene ooc, está demás, no? **

**Hmm ah! Si, éste cap, está dedicado a Akira-kun :333 Gracias a él, pude escribir una escena del cap, así es que gracias por darme ideas y apoyo :)**

**Supongo que también está demás decirles que shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, no? Pertenece al todo poderoso Hajime Isayama sempai :333**

**Sin más, las dejo con el cap y nos leemos abajo! :)**

Eren se despertó temprano y se fijó en que durante toda la noche no se había separado ni un centímetro de Levi y a él no parecía molestarle. Sonrió al verlo dormir. Se veía tan tierno de aquella manera, tan indefenso… se quedó embobada mirándolo por un rato y se decepcionó a sí misma cuando se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Podría estar mirándolo todo el tiempo, pero necesitaba ir a la universidad para hablar con aquel profesor. Tomó su bolso y su ropa y salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido. Se aseó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo y fue una vez más al lugar en el que se encontraba Levi.

Se acercó a él y besó su frente. ¡Cómo le gustaba el cambio de actitud de él! Ahora no era nada parecido al desagradable, aunque deseable, hombre de antes. Sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta, decidida a no verlo hasta el lunes, en la oficina.

Pero cuando llegó a la puerta, vio en el estante un manojo de llaves. Abrió la puerta y comprobó si eran las del departamento y sonrió cuando vio que sí lo eran. Ya no tendría que esperar hasta el lunes. Iría a la universidad y volvería para desayunar con Levi.

La universidad quedaba cerca desde el departamento de Levi, buscó al profesor de literatura francesa y le entregó el reporte de "Porque no debo faltar a los exámenes", que le había pedido luego de que faltara al último de esa materia. Y no es que todos los profesores te pidan que hagas un reporte y te den una oportunidad para rendir el examen en otro momento.

Es que Eren era una de las mejores alumnas de su promoción y ese profesor en particular era como su padre. Así es que la había castigado con el reporte y le había permitido presentar el examen al día siguiente.

Cuando se lo entregó buscó un libro que tenía que leer para español antiguo y casi corrió una maratón para llegar rápido al departamento del pelinegro. De cierta forma estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo que cuando llegara el no estuviera. Tenía miedo de que si lo dejaba de ver por mucho tiempo, él simplemente ya no volviera a aparecer.

Insertó la llave en el cerrojo torpemente y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Todo se veía tal cual como antes de salir. No había estado más de una hora afuera. ¿Levi seguiría dormido? Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó a paso lento a la habitación.

Se asomó por la puerta y se alivió por completo al verlo dormir en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado antes. Ahogó una risita y se dirigió a la cocina. Si Levi había preparado la cena la noche anterior, ella lo sorprendería con el desayuno de ese día.

Un desayuno alemán. Su madre era originaria de ese país y le había enseñado antes de morir. Si Levi la llevaba a Paris, ella podía llevarlo aunque fuera un poquito a Alemania. Preparó pan centeno con manteca y miel y algo de café con leche para ambos.

Puso todo en una bandeja y la tomó para llevarla a la habitación en la que Rivaille se encontraba. Abrió la puerta empujándola con el pie y caminó a paso lento hacia la cama. Dejó la bandeja en el buró y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Levi para despertarlo.

-Buenos días – habló con ternura mientras seguía acariciando el cabello del pelinegro

Él comenzó a removerse y entreabrió los ojos mirando a Eren, luego, miró su ropa y se sorprendió al ver que ella ya estaba vestida.

-¿Ya te vas a la universidad? – preguntó mientras se refregaba los ojos para despertar mejor

Ella soltó un risita – Ya he ido – contó – y ya volví, para desayunar contigo – sonrió y tomó la bandeja poniéndola sobre las piernas de Levi una vez que él se sentó – Un desayuno alemán, para el señorito Francés – comentó sonriente

-¿Señorito francés? – alzó una ceja

-Sírvete – ofreció

Él asintió y ambos comenzaron a comer; no era tanto como comieron en la cena, era un desayuno liviano. Algo simple, pero lo suficiente como para dejarte satisfecho. Rivaille tomó la bandeja cuando ya no quedó comida en ella y volvió a dejarla en el buró.

Se acercó a Eren y la abrazó de tal forma que ella quedó recostada sobre él. Ambos mirándose a los ojos y estando muy cerca. Él besó los labios de ella y agradeció por la comida. Ella sólo se sonrojó y correspondió al beso con una sonrisa.

Él se giró con todo su cuerpo hacia el lado derecho y quedó acostado junto a Eren. ¿Qué se podía decir en un momento así? Realmente… ¿Era necesario decir algo en un momento así? Con su mano izquierda, abrazó a Eren por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Rozó los labios de Eren y cerró los ojos. Besarla era una enorme aventura; la besó con ternura, con cariño. Deseaba tenerla cerca; deseaba tenerla siempre para él, deseaba… deseaba ser uno con Eren.

Con la lengua delineó lentamente el labio inferior de ella pidiendo permiso para entrar. Ella entreabrió los labios con timidez y ambos comenzaron a jugar con la lengua del otro. Rivaille suspiró entre besos mientras acercaba a Eren con un poco más de desesperación brotando por su piel.

Hizo que Eren se recostara boca arriba dejándolo a él sobre ella, aunque claro, no recargó todo su peso sobre ella. Posicionó su pierna izquierda entre las piernas de Eren; sobre la altura de las rodillas pero no lo suficiente arriba como para llegar a su intimidad, pensando en torturarla con la falta de contacto.

No la dejó de besar en ningún momento y Eren solamente podía abrazarse a la cintura de Levi en un tímido agarre. Era el momento y ambos lo sabían. Rivaille subió la mano que tenía en la cintura de Eren deslizándola por su costado hasta llegar lo más arriba que pudo, rozando levemente el pecho de ella, que no protestó. Y luego bajó por el mismo camino pasando las caderas de ella hasta que sus dedos rozaron su trasero.

Repitió el proceso un par de veces lentamente, esperando a que Eren se acostumbrara al contacto. En un momento dado, se detuvo a la altura de su cadera y en vez de subir por encima de la camiseta, metió su mano lentamente por debajo de ésta.

Deslizó su mano hacia arriba lentamente, intentando memorizar cada centímetro de piel del plano vientre de Eren. Sintió su tibia piel bajo sus dedos y en ese momento pensó que aquello no podía ser un contacto más exquisito. Cuando se le acabó el vientre y rozó el pecho de ella, Eren gimió y rompió el beso de manera brusca. Se sonrojó ante el contacto visual de Levi y luego ocultó su rostro en el cuello de él.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó algo asustado. ¿Y si Eren no lo deseaba como él a ella?

-Es que estoy nerviosa – susurró en la cavidad del cuello de Levi, haciéndole cosquillas al pelinegro

-¿Por qué? – y aquí venía el "No te quiero" que Levi temía tanto escuchar

Eren se quedó en silencio y tragó saliva para luego salir de su escondite y mirar a Levi a los ojos – Es que nunca lo he hecho con nadie – se sinceró

Rivaille la miró a los ojos comprendiendo el por qué Eren había estado dejándose llevar y no tomaba iniciativa. Aunque él ya lo había pensado, sólo creía que Eren tenía poca experiencia, no precisamente que ella fuera virgen. – Yo tampoco – le mintió. Era obvio, él y ella lo sabían. Ambos soltaron una risita.

-¡Mentiroso! – lo regañó Eren mientras aún se reía

Él besó a Eren y acarició su mejilla en forma de disculpa – No importa si no quieres – comentó refiriéndose al tema anterior – Puedo esperar – habló sincero y ella negó levemente con la cabeza

-Si es con Rivaille-san… quiero – dijo tomando la cabeza del pelinegro y acercándolo para besarlo una vez más. Fue el quien se separó ésta vez y ella lo miró interrogante - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó algo temerosa de que a Levi le haya molestado de que la besara

Él la miró sonriente mientras acariciaba su rostro e intentaba memorizar cada centímetro de él – Sólo que… - comenzó a decir – Hoy será el día que te haré el amor – la miró a los ojos y el poema que fue el rostro de Eren no lo olvidará nunca. Él continuó – Miraré tu cuerpo desnudo detenidamente y sólo con mi mirada irás entrando en calor – habló con voz aterciopelada. Acercó su boca al oído de Eren haciendo que su aliento chocara contra ella – Entonces, muy lentamente me acercaré a ti, sin reclamos, sin preguntas… Y ya cerca acariciaré tu rostro, para recordar cada facción. Hablaré muy despacio y diré cosas inimaginables, cosas que nunca has oído… - se detuvo un momento y alejó su rostro para mirar a Eren a los ojos – Cosas que sólo te harán desearme – terminó y como un imán sus labios se pegaron a los del otro.

Rivaille volvió a meter su mano bajo la camiseta de Eren pero ésta vez no se detuvo a tocar su vientre, si no, que fue directo al busto de ella. Fue un poco atrevido, pero a Eren no le molestó. Él se ayudó con ambas manos para subir la camiseta de Eren y deshacerse de ella.

Dejó de besarla por dos cortos segundos que le parecieron eternos en lo que también se quitaba su propia camiseta y luego volvió a pegarse a sus labios con desesperación. Bajó hasta besar su cuello con cuidado, dando pequeñas mordidas en ciertos lugares y pasando su lengua por otros, haciendo que el cuerpo de Eren se crispara bajo él.

Llegó al pecho de Eren y antes de besar, desvió su mirada a los ojos de ella, que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando las caricias de él. Así que siguió adelante, metió su mano bajo la espalda de Eren y sin dificultad alguna, desabrochó el sujetador.

Cuando lo quitó, Eren puso su mano sobre sus pechos avergonzada. Levi sonrió de medio lado.

-Mueve tu mano – ordenó en tono suave, pero ella negó con la cara roja como un tomate – Quiero verte, Eren – ella tragó saliva y retiró su mano tímidamente.

Rivaille volvió a besar los labios de ella una vez más mientras con una mano comenzó a tocar uno de los pechos de Eren. Ya tenía los pezones erectos, así que jugó un poco con él, haciendo que Eren ahogara pequeños gemidos en la boca del pelinegro.

Volvió a bajar, besando y lamiendo su cuello hasta que llegó al pecho que no estaba haciendo atendido para besar el otro pezón. Lo lamió y mordió levemente, delineó con la lengua su aureola y succionó un poco.

Era la primera vez que ella se sentía tan ardiente, Levi la besaba como si fuera lo más exquisito del mundo y eso le gustaba. Quería más. Sentía que Rivaille podía llevarla al cielo si ella quisiera. Entonces, Levi dejó de atender los pechos de Eren para besar y lamer su vientre, de manera seductora.

Deslizó la lengua por su ombligo, luego avanzó hasta la cadera mordisqueándole un poco y después recorrió la barriga hasta la otra cadera. Ella no pudo evitar gemir. Rivaille que se encontraba arrodillado lamiendo el vientre de Eren, posó su mirada en el rostro de ella con mirada penetrante.

Sin dejar de mirarla, desabrochó los vaqueros y bajó la cremallera lentamente, metió ambas manos lentamente en el pantalón, pegándolas al cuerpo de ella y deslizándolas hasta el trasero de manera lenta. Luego, las bajó hasta los muslos arrastrando con ellas los vaqueros.

Se inclinó hacia adelante luego de deshacerse de los pantalones y pasó su nariz por el vértice en el que se unían los muslos de Eren, quien no daba más de la vergüenza. Aun así, no le impidió a Levi que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Él sonrió ladino y volvió a subir a los labios de Eren para ayudarla a tener confianza – Te deseo – soltó entre besos, fue entonces, cuando ella sintió que una mano se colaba por sus bragas hasta su entrepierna. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo entero y de inmediato un calor enorme comenzó a emanar desde esa zona.

Sentía un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su estómago que le agradaba. Él comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de la intimidad de Eren sintiendo lo húmeda que ya estaba, ella contuvo la respiración mientras sentía una mayor ola de calor.

Levi introdujo un dedo dentro de Eren y ella soltó un gritito por el contacto, volvió a sacar el dedo y lo metió nuevamente de una forma rítmica. Mientras, frotaba el clítoris con la palma de la mano volviendo loca a Eren por el contacto.

Él dejó de besar a Eren para deshacerse de las bragas de ella y de sus propios pantalones y bóxer, liberando su enorme erección. Eren lo miró sorprendida y por su cabeza sólo pasó un pensamiento "¿Cómo se supone que va a caber?"

Rivaille sonrió y estiró su mano para sacar un sobre plateado del buró, lo abrió y de él sacó un preservativo. Apretó la punta de éste con una mano y lo puso sobre el prepucio, para después con la otra mano deslizarlo sobre su miembro.

Se posicionó entre las piernas de ella y volvió a besarla. -¿Estás segura? – preguntó entre besos. Ella asintió y con su mano tras la nuca de él volvió a pegarlo a sus labios. Él volvió a girar el cuerpo, haciendo que ésta vez, Eren estuviera arriba.

Ella entendió el mensaje, tenía que controlar la situación por un momento. Posicionó sus caderas a la altura de las de Rivaille y sintió el miembro Erecto en su entrada. Tomó aire y lo retuvo mientras lentamente iba bajando.

Rivaille la sostenía de las caderas ayudándola a ir despacio, mantuvo también, sus ojos bien abiertos para recordar todos los días de su vida la expresión de dolor y placer que Eren mantenía en ese momento.

Cuando ya se sintió llena y se fijó que no podía bajar más, soltó el aire y volvió a besar a Rivaille, que había gemido un par de veces por el contacto, Eren, era lejos la mujer más estrecha con la que había estado antes y eso le encantaba aún más, giró los cuerpos nuevamente retomando el control.

Retrocedió con exquisita lentitud, para volverla a penetrar de manera brusca. Eren gimió en el acto pero el sonido se ahogó en la boca del mayor. Volvió a retroceder y la penetró nuevamente de la misma forma. Deteniéndose unos segundos antes de volver a hacerlo. Por tercera vez retrocedió, pero ésta vez no se detuvo y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente dentro de ella.

Se apoyó en sus codos aprisionando el cuerpo de Eren mientras se movía, aunque era un movimiento lento y no desesperado, sintiendo placer en cada embestida. Mientras, Eren, que iba aprendiendo de él, comenzó a mover sus caderas acompasando el ritmo.

Rivaille aceleró y Eren gimió aún más al sentir las embestidas cada vez más fuertes y agresivas. Eren comenzó a sentir que algo enorme crecía dentro de ella. Tomó la cabeza de Levi y lo besó bruscamente, éste, que ya no podía más de placer, mordió y tiró del labio inferior de ella.

Cegado por el placer, no midió la fuerza de su mandíbula, por lo que luego de volver a besarla, sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre. Eren sólo estaba concentrada en como todo su interior se estaba poniendo tenso, se arqueaba de vez en cuando y su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor.

En tanto Rivaille, también sudado comenzaba a acercarse al clímax como su compañera. El cuerpo de Eren se puso rígida y luego explotó en mil pedazos bajo el cuerpo de Levi, que terminó al mismo tiempo que Eren.

Se recostó sobre ella sin salir aún con la respiración agitada, cansado luego del reciente orgasmo. Acercó su boca una vez más a la de ella y la besó levemente, ya que necesitaba oxígeno y no podía darse el lujo de alargarse en eso.

Entonces pensó, si Eren no es como todas las demás, ¿No debería reconocerla ante todos? La miró a los ojos – Quieres… ¿Ser mi novia? – preguntó jadeante por la reciente actividad

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y asintió – Sí… quiero – respondió con la respiración entrecortada igual que él

Rivaille la besó nuevamente, pero ésta vez con ternura y delicadeza, mientras lamía la herida que hasta hace poco había hecho en el labio de Eren. Salió de dentro de ella y se deshizo del preservativo usado, luego, se recostó junto a ella apegándola lo más que pudo a su cuerpo.

Terminaron por echarse una siesta, de todos modos, aún era temprano y no tenían que ir a la oficina. Ésta vez, fue Rivaille quien despertó primero que Eren y se dio el tiempo de observarla. Sonrió mientras veía las facciones de ella.

Era la primera vez… sí, se había acostado con mil mujeres, él lo sabía. Pero era la primera vez, que le había hecho el amor a alguien y… ¡Joder! Era mil veces más placentero que sólo tener sexo. Se había sentido completo y seguía sintiendo una sensación de complacimiento, aún después de mucho tiempo de haberlo hecho.

Era como si su corazón tuviera un orgasmo constante. ¡Dios! ¿Qué le había hecho Eren? Así como era, estaba completamente seguro de algo. La quería sólo para él. Por lo mismo, le había pedido que fuese su novia y la marcaría para que todos los demás lo supieran.

Bueno, él no era un perro. No orinaría a Eren. Pero… ¿Cómo podría marcarla para que los demás supieran que era suya? Entonces, tras la pregunta, la respuesta apareció como una ráfaga. Vio el cuello desnudo de Eren y sonrió.

Se acercó, abrió la boca, lamió y succionó tan fuerte que Eren despertó al instante quejándose con un gritito. Él soltó una pequeña carcajada arrogante.

-¿Qué has hecho, Rivaille-san? – preguntó haciendo berrinche por ser despertada

-Sólo he besado tu cuello – dijo inocente

-¡No es cierto! Un beso no duele tanto – infló los cachetes

-Ah, ¿No? – Alzó una ceja - ¿Quieres que te bese, entonces? – sonrió, aún tenían un día entero para hacer de todo

-N… no quiero – desvió la mirada y Rivaille pudo ver claramente la reciente marca que había hecho en el cuello de ella

-Entonces… ¿Quieres que te haga el amor de nuevo? – le dedicó una mirada lasciva y Eren se sonrojó violentamente no pudiendo articular palabra. Entonces, él no le vio nada malo a molestarla un poco - ¿Te has dado cuenta que sigues desnuda? – Preguntó - ¿No sabes que es como si me provocaras a propósito? –

Eren bajó la mirada y tomó la primera prenda de ropa que encontró en el suelo para cubrirse. Resultó ser la camiseta de Levi, que le quedaba enorme. Buscó también sus bragas y se las puso rápido para luego sacarle la lengua.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño dejando a la vista se trasero. Mientras a Levi, casi le da un infarto y un pequeño latido en su miembro vino antes de que volviera a ponerse erecto. Joder, Eren era tan inocente, que no sabía que cosas como esas, eran más provocativas que cualquier otra. Rivaille salió de la cama, tomó otro sobre plateado y caminó hacia el baño también.

Eren se miró al espejo curiosa. Su cabello estaba desordenado, pero se veía lindo y su cara estaba radiante. Se sentía hermosa, se sentía amada. Suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma con la mano izquierda. Los dedos de su mano derecha, tocaron sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba recordar el contacto que hacían los labios de Levi contra los de ella.

Luego bajó sus dedos a su cuello, después a su pecho, siguiendo por su vientre y llegando hasta su ombligo. Sintió un latido en su intimidad y deseó que Rivaille la hiciera suya de nuevo. Volvió a suspirar. Él se lo había ofrecido y ella lo había rechazado. ¡Qué tonta! Debió haber aceptado y ahora estaría a punto de tocar el cielo nuevamente.

Abrió los ojos y se miró al espejo, su vista se fijó en su cuello. Había una sombra extraña al lado izquierdo. Giró su rostro para ver mejor y entonces entendió que había hecho Levi mientras ella dormía. Juntó las cejas un poco y regañó. Sería difícil cubrir eso.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente. Era novia de Rivaille… ¡Novia de Rivaille! ¡Dios! Su sueño se había hecho realidad. Jamás lo creyó, pero ahí estaba y nadie podía arrebatárselo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Abrió los ojos nuevamente para mirarse al espejo y se sobresaltó un poco al ver a Levi tras ella.

Él besó su hombro - ¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó

Ella negó con la cabeza y se volteó para quedar frente a él. Su trasero quedó pegado al lavabo, ya que Levi estaba muy cerca de ella. –Me he sentido bien. Fue perfecto – abrazó a Levi por el cuello esperando a que la besara

Él acercó su rostro para besarla y pegó su cuerpo al de ella, haciéndole notar su erección. Una nueva corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Eren. Rivaille estaba duro y ella sólo quería sentirlo más… y más… jamás se cansaría de ello.

Levi le quitó la camiseta rápidamente y bajó las bragas de Eren, dejando su trasero descubierto. Se agachó un poco y tomó sus muslos para sentarla sobre el lavabo. Una vez ahí, él terminó de quitarle las bragas y se posicionó entre sus piernas.

Besó a Eren y la penetró de una sola estocada. Ella gimió sonoramente mientras reía divertida. Le parecía interesante ver que lo estaban haciendo en el lavabo y se comenzó a preguntar. ¿En cuántos lugares más serían capaces de hacerlo además de la cama? Le iba a gustar averiguarlo junto con Rivaille.

Sentía a Rivaille moverse con alevosía y ella intentaba hacer lo mismo dentro de lo que podía. Sus latidos subieron de frecuencia, sintió nuevamente que algo crecía dentro de ella. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, su respiración estaba agitada. Pensaba que podía desfallecer en cualquier minuto.

Entonces, como hacía un momento, sintió su cuerpo tenso y tras una última embestida, su cuerpo estalló en mil pedazos. Un temblor en todo su cuerpo y luego de sentir tanto calor, comenzó a sentir frío.

Rivaille gimió tras ella y la besó largamente una última vez antes de salir de dentro de ella. Se quitó el preservativo luego de bajar a Eren del lavabo y llenó la tina de agua una vez que su respiración se hubo regularizado.

-¿Te darás un baño también? – preguntó Eren inocente al ver la reciente acción del pelinegro. Levi asintió – Intentaré no tardarme, para que lo hagas rápido - dijo

Él se acercó a ella – Vamos a bañarnos juntos, Eren – susurró con esa voz que te hace querer volver a la cama con él. Ya sabes, la voz de la fuerza Levi.

Ella asintió sonrojada, mientras comprobaba la temperatura del agua con la mano. Cuando ya estuvo listo, se metió a la tina y sintió un pequeño ardor en su intimidad ante el contacto. Dobló las rodillas para dejarle espacio a Rivaille. Aunque aquello no era necesario, ya que la tina era bastante grande.

Él entró y suspiró derrotado – Es una verdadera lástima – dijo mientras hacía una mueca

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Eren sin entender lo que quería decir

-Porque… - la miró con ojos afilados, llenos de lujuria – Estás así frente a mí y no puedo tocarte mientras estemos tomando un baño – ella lo miró interrogante y decepcionada a la vez – Con el agua, aunque use preservativo, no es seguro que hagamos el amor y no te quedes embarazada – resopla. Ella hace un puchero decepcionada por la reciente explicación y él sonríe pícaro – Acabamos de hacerlo, Eren. ¿Acaso quieres más? – alza una ceja

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, luego se dió el valor necesario para mirarlo de la misma manera – Quiero – responde, él no parece entender, por lo que ella vuelve a abrir la boca – Hazme el amor otra vez, Rivaille-san – pidió

Él se quedó boquiabierto unos segundos, se puso de pie y salió de la tina. Tomó en brazos a Eren y se la llevó a la cama sin siquiera secarse. Tomó otro preservativo y se lo puso con habilidad, para una vez más comenzar con la tarea.

Ella jamás iba a cansarse de eso. Jamás iba a cansarse de sentirse una con Levi. Y si era posible, le pediría cada día, cada hora, lo que fuera necesario… Porque ella había encontrado una nueva actividad favorita además de leer.

Y no, no era sólo hacer el amor. El detalle en todo eso, era uno solo. Rivaille-san. La nueva actividad favorita de Eren, era hacer el amor con Rivaille-san. Todo el día, todo el tiempo. Y jamás de los jamases volvería a poner otra cosa en su lista de prioridades.

**Creo que desde hoy, Eren se ha iniciado en la ninfomanía, a que si? :333 jajaja bueeeno hmmm éste cap, quiero subirlo como un extra, sé que es domingo, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo por subir el prox cap el martes y hacer otro más antes del viernes.**

**Tengo una sencilla razón para eso. Me voy de viaje! Y la verdad… es que no creo que tenga mucho tiempo para escribir .-. No quiero abandonarlas, de verdad… Por eso intentaré compensarlo subiendo más caps ésta semana :B**

**El viaje sería casi un mes ._. Obviamente actualizaré en él, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo una vez por semana. De verdad que lo intentaré! :333**

**Otra cosa… han leído "El coleccionista" de Paul Cleave? Si no lo han hecho, léanlo! Se los recomiendo en sobremanera *-* **

**Recuerdan que en el cap anterior mostré mi obsesión por Reika-sama? *-* Bueno, sigo obsesionada con ella :333 pero ahora también, me obsesioné con Kaname-san *-* Con él no hay necesidad de volverse lesbiana :333 jajajaja naa' pero más que eso, me hice fan del ReikaxKaname :DDD **

**Eeeen fin, por gente como ellos, gente como yo se convierte en psicópata y violan a los demás (?) okno jajaja :333**

**Ah! Antes de responder los reviews, quería aclarar algo. Si suben al principio del cap… bueno, no tan al principio, cuando Eren le dice a Levi que es virgen, hay una parte en la que Levi le dice "Es solo que hoy será el día que te haré el amor…" y blah, blah, blah. Verdad? Todo ese párrafo, más bien… todo lo que dice Levi en él, no salió de mi cabecita loca. Salió de Akira-kun :) Es un poeta genial, amo lo que escribe :333 así es que le doy sus respectivos reconocimientos y gracias :)**

**Respondo reviews :)**

**.-Rave-chan: *Comentario antes de responder el review* Te imaginas a Reika-sama y a kaname-san dándote… amor (?) :DDD jajajaja Le* yo escribiendo lemon cuando… mamá salvaje aparece DDD: Sufrí escribiendo éste cap… y creo que sufriré escribiendo los demás también DD: eeen fin, te súper amo infinito! Hoy te he echado de menos :(((( no hemos hablado mucho, pero ya llegarás a tu casita :333 un beso! Chausito :)**

**.-Rinaco-sawada: jiji, Erwin, Irvin… no es lo mismo? Jajajaja a mi tbn me gusta la pareja de Erwin x Hanji :B y me encantaría juntarme contigo para conversar de ravioli (?) jajaja naa' pero enserio, cuando me aparezca por allá te enviaré un mensaje privado :B o me puedes agregar a Facebook, como quieras :) Mi nombre es… chan, chan xD Janina Cabezas, en la foto salgo con un polerón naranjo xD en fin :B Espero que el cap te haya gustado muuuuucho! m3 cuidate! Bless :)**

**.-May Jaeger: jajajajaja tu review me dio mucha risa, gracias por seguir el fanfic y me alegra que te guste! :DDD y aquí tienes tu AJÁ-AJÁ! 3 veces xD jajajaja jamás abandonaré el fic :) un abrazo y espero que me dejes un review! chausito! :)**

**.-Gatitakukaku: Leviciento la cuidará, tranquila :333 espero que te haya gustado el cap :D**

**.-Erzebeth k: :DDDDD Una amiga mía escribió un fem rivaille y creeme que me pasaré por tu fic cuando lo tengas *-* Y gracias por lo de pionera hahaha pero ya he leído fanfics fem eren tbn :B eeeen fin, espero que te haya gustado el cap :D Yo también adoro al Leviciento tierno :333 Bless!**

**.-Sora-chan: asdfghjk convulsionemos todos juntos(?) jajaja acoso por fb? Jajajaja lo seguiré siempre, tranquila! Gracias por leer y por darme animos siempre :) Un abrazo!**

**.-Mich.r: jajajaja también amo al leviciento tierno :333 es tan…. Asdfghjk *-* En fin, sí, es todo un arrogante tbn al decir que muchas se suicidarán jajaja pero no crees que es verdad? Hahaha een fin :B ah! Quería aclararte eso, Erwin dijo que Eren se iría con Jean para sacarle celos a Levi, no hay nada entre ella y "el chico de la mensajería" xD no te preocupes por eso :DD Ya había pensado escribir la boda de ellos, así que pronto la tendrás por aquí :) espero que éste cap te haya gustado :DDD**

**.-Fujoshi completa: Me alegra que te guste :D y… Reika-sama es lo más *-* y… Rivaille salvaje ya apareció (?) jajaja okno, no sé si es salvaje… no soy de escribir sexo salvaje, pero prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo! :B no te preocupes, yo también soy una pervertida jajaja xD un abrazo y sigue leyendo! :333**

**Son todos! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Bueno, no podía escribir sexo salvaje enseguida, no? Tenía que empezar con algo tierno, de todos modos, Eren está recién empezando :B peeeero, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para darles las cochinadas que quieren e.é jajaja okno a mí tbn me gusta leer ese tipo de cosas 7.7 **

**No les doy por sentado que subiré dos caps más la próxima semana, pero si les prometo que haré todo lo posible! A lo menos, si subiré uno más :333 Gracias por leer una vez más.**

**Me despido hasta una próxima actualización.**

**Bye-bye :D**

**Jani-chan :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Son las 0.40 hrs en Chile. Todos están eufóricos porque Chile ganó el partido y clasificó al mundial Brasil 2014… Yo estoy eufórica porque no había terminado el cap a tiempo xD lo siento, me he atrasado una hora… pero aquí les traigo la actualización :333 **

**Actualicé en tiempo record xD escribí el cap todo hoy, así que realmente espero que les guste… :B ammm el siguiente cap intentaré terminarlo para antes del martes :D**

**Por cierto… me atrasé porque estoy haciendo algo por mi obesa vida después de fiestas patrias xD así es que salí a correr y eso me mantuvo como hora y media afuera. Si no hubiera salido, hubiera actualizado a las 11 pero bueee, ya estamos aquí con la actualización.**

**Saben perfectamente que shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, que es propiedad de Hajime dameunhijo Isayama sempai :B**

**Empecé el cap con algo suavecito para que no se perviertan y el fic continúe con lo tierno(?) okno jajaja**

**Éste cap contiene lemmon :D las dejo con el cap n.n**

Vio algo cegada por el placer cómo Levi se ponía de manera correcta el preservativo y luego, sintió como rosaba su miembro erecto en su clítoris. ¡Dios! No podía más, ¡Quería sentirlo de una vez y él estaba torturándola!

No estaba segura si Levi tenía un preservativo en cada lugar en el que ponía un pie o si tenía un bolsillo sin fondo lleno de ellos. El hecho es que no importaba donde estuvieran, él siempre estaba preparado con dos o tres a la mano… ¡Quizás más! Aunque el preservativo no era lo importante ahora.

Lo importante era que Levi estaba disfrutando mientras torturaba a Eren con la falta de contacto. Ella, instintivamente, movía sus caderas en dirección a él para buscar desesperadamente el tan deseado roce, pero él sólo sonreía y se alejaba un poco más haciendo gemir a Eren decepcionada.

Él tomó las caderas de ella para mantenerlas quietas y la miró fijo. Tan fijo, que Eren no sabía dónde esconderse para que él no la viera de esa manera tan lasciva y deseosa. Entonces, cuando se hipnotizó con la mirada de Rivaille, él aprovechó para penetrarla de una sola embestida, haciéndola salir de su letargo por el inmenso placer que sintió ante el contacto

Se movieron rítmicamente por un rato. Eren, quien se encontraba con las rodillas y las manos apoyadas en el suelo, sentía que el aire se le iba una vez que estaba a punto de llegar al cielo. Y Levi, quien tenía una vista privilegiada del bien formado trasero de Eren, disfrutaba cada vez que éste chocaba contra su cuerpo y rebotaba.

Entonces, escuchó como Eren gemía y sus paredes internas se contraían esporádicamente alrededor de su miembro que ya estaba preparado para vaciarse. Una última embestida y al igual que Eren, él llegó al orgasmo sintiendo espasmos por todo su cuerpo mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración.

Inclinó todo su cuerpo sobre la espalda de Eren y tomó su cara para besarla largamente. Salió de dentro de ella y se deshizo del preservativo usado. Ambos se pusieron de pie completamente desnudos y se dirigieron a la cama que estaba unos metros más allá.

¿Cómo habían terminado en el suelo? No estaban muy seguros… lo que sí sabían, era que cualquier lugar era oportuno para pasar un rato juntos. También sabían que no importaba la hora, o el momento.

¡Qué feliz se sentía Eren cada vez que Rivaille la hacía suya! Había pocas cosas de las que ella estaba completamente segura. Una de ellas era… que estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de él. Ya llevaban un tiempo de novios y ella no había parado en su departamento. Sólo había vuelto una vez con Levi, para recoger un poco de ropa y ya.

¡Parecían recién casados! Nadie los paraba y es que al llegar a casa, con suerte se preocupaban de comer algo y después no se despegaban hasta que tuvieran que volver a trabajar o Eren tenía que ir a la universidad.

Odiaba tener que separarse de él. Odiaba tener la necesidad de dormir. Odiaba tener que comer. Odiaba tener que vestirse. Si fuera por ella, estaría todo el día besándolo, abrazándolo… entregándose a él como si fuera la última vez que lo hará.

Se acostaron uno al lado del otro y Rivaille la atrajo a su cuerpo lo más que pudo. Besó su frente levemente y suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos para poder dormir. Era jueves por la noche, aún tenían que ir a la oficina al día siguiente. Bueno, Eren primero tenía que ir a la universidad y luego a la oficina. Así es que se desearon las buenas noches y ambos se durmieron.

La alarma sonó a las cinco de la mañana, Eren abrió los ojos y apagó el molesto ruido que la había despertado. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño con pereza para meterse a la ducha. Se dio un baño rápido para desperezar el cuerpo y se envolvió en una toalla para secarse el cabello.

Tomó el secador y lo encendió, al instante, el aire caliente salió y lo apuntó hacia su cabello mientras con su mano libre intentaba que su cabello estuviera peinado. Dejó el secador en el lugar indicado y luego abrió el buró para tomar una cajita con unas píldoras que le había recetado el ginecólogo para tratamiento.

Rivaille le había dicho que era más placentero para él hacerlo sin preservativo y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarle a sentirse mejor. Por lo que visitó un médico para que le diera las píldoras. Como había empezado a tomarlas hace poco, Levi aún usaba preservativos, pero ya tendría que dejar de hacerlo.

Tomó una de las píldoras y se la puso en la boca para luego tomar un poco de agua y terminar de bebérsela. Cepilló sus dientes cuidadosamente y luego salió del baño hacia la habitación para poder vestirse.

Rivaille aún seguía dormido. Abrió el clóset, tomó ropa interior a juego y se la puso luego de haberse secado. Después, tomó unos jeans claros y una blusa cuadrillé azul y negra, con unas chapulinas blancas para terminar. Despertó a Levi una vez estuvo lista.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó adormilado mientras se refregaba un ojo y bostezaba

- Ya son las seis y media – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa – Ve a bañarte, iré a preparar el desayuno – dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero la mano de Levi que tomaba su muñeca la detuvo - ¿Rivaille-san? – Se giró para mirarlo y de repente se vio tumbada en la cama siendo aprisionada por él – Se nos hará tarde – se quejó

Rivaille la abrazó mientras se acurrucó lo más que pudo en el pecho de Eren - ¡No quiero levantarme! – hizo berrinche como un niño pequeño

Ella sonrió tierna y acarició su cabello – Hoy tenemos que trabajar – habló suave – además… Eras tú quien no quería dormirse anoche, ¿Recuerdas? –

Él hizo un puchero – Es que tenía ganas de… -

-¡Rivaille-san! – lo interrumpió avergonzada

Él sonrió burlón - ¿Qué? ¿Te avergüenzas? – Preguntó divertido - ¿Por qué? – Susurró en su oído – No es como si no conociera cada centímetro de tu cuerpo – y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja para terminar

Entonces Eren sintió como comenzaba a derretirse en el abrazo de Levi. Carraspeó y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él – No tienes que mencionarlo – hizo un puchero – además… Aún tengo que preparar el desayuno y luego irme a la universidad, así es que debes de darte prisa – terminó decepcionada.

El mordió levemente su labio inferior y tiró de él para luego besarla – Ya, me voy a duchar – soltó a Eren y se sentó al borde de la cama para luego estirarse - ¡Por fin es viernes! – dijo para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Eren sonrió y tendió la cama rápidamente para preparar el desayuno. Fue a la cocina y preparó desayuno francés. Rivaille le había enseñado en esos días y había descubierto que amaba la comida francesa.

Preparó café con leche y baguettes abiertas por la mitad untadas con mermelada y mantequilla. También cortó unos trozos de fruta y los dejó sobre la mesa al lado de dos vasos de zumo de naranja.

Para cuando Rivaille ya se hubo puesto el traje, aunque aún no se pusiera el saco pero sí la camisa y la corbata, Eren ya tenía el desayuno listo. Así es que tomaron asiento y agradecieron por la comida antes de comenzar a comer.

Eren terminó de desayunar alrededor de las siete y treinta, así es que ordenó lo más rápido que pudo y tomó su bolso para irse a la universidad.

-Te llevo – ofreció Levi poniéndose de pie

-No es necesario, Rivaille-san. La universidad queda solo a unas cuadras – le sonrió

- No me molesta, deja que me lave los dientes y nos vamos en mi automóvil – Eren ya no podía negarse.

Esperó a que se lavara los dientes y juntos caminaron al estacionamiento. Se subieron a su lujoso auto y llegaron a la universidad en cinco minutos. Eren lo besó levemente en los labios y con una sonrisa descendió del vehículo rápidamente para irse a clases.

Como solo quedaban dos semanas para llegar al verano, ya había terminado los exámenes finales en todas las materias. Sólo estaba atrasada con español antiguo, así es que debía asistir a unas clases dos días a la semana.

Entró a la universidad y se encontró con Yuta, su querido amigo. Éste la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó cariñosamente.

-¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó sonriendo ella

-Bien, aunque ya quiero salir de vacaciones de verano – respondió infantilmente – Ah, por cierto, Eren. – La llamó – Con los chicos hemos organizado un viaje a la playa para éste fin de semana – comentó – Como no te he visto por aquí hace tiempo, no había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo.

-¿Van todos? – preguntó

Él asintió – Armin, Mikasa, Annie, Bertholdt, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Crhista, yo… ya sabes, los de siempre – sonrió

-No lo sé, Yuta-kun – hizo una mueca mientras imaginaba la cara de Rivaille al decirle que se iría un fin de semana entero

-Puedes traer a tu novio, si quieres – ofreció – Todos saben que no te has dejado ver mucho porque andas con él todo el tiempo – rió divertido

Eren se sonrojó y asintió – Está bien, le preguntaré si quiere ir – sonrió

El timbre sonó y ambos corrieron a la sala de clases lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron. El profesor de español antiguo era un ogro cuando se lo proponía. Eren saludó a sus amigos con alegría. No los veía hace mucho tiempo y los extrañaba. Aunque no pudieron conversar mucho, sino hasta que la clase terminó.

-¡Valla! Sigue viva – comentó burlón Connie

Eren entrecerró los ojos y luego rió divertida – He tenido mucho trabajo que hacer – explicó

-Y seguro que tu novio tampoco te deja mucho tiempo libre – molestó Annie

Eren intentó disimular el sonrojo cambiando de tema - ¿Todos irán al viaje de mañana? – preguntó

-¡Y ésta noche al club! – Sasha habló animada - ¿Irás con nosotros, Eren? – entonces Eren dudó, ¿Rivaille sabría bailar? ¿Le gustaría ir con ella?

-Les avisaré si voy, aún tengo que arreglar mi maleta para el viaje – se desentendió

-Si no tienes en qué ir, puedo recogerte – se ofreció Yuta

-No es necesario, Yuta-kun. Rivaille-san iría conmigo – sonrió

-¿No es hora de que te busques una novia también, Yuta? – preguntó Armin mientras abrazaba a Mikasa por la espalda

Entonces Yuta se fijó. Armin y Mikasa, Annie y Bertholdt, Connie y Sasha, Reiner y Crhista… Se suponían que serían Eren y él, pero… Eren ya se había enamorado. ¿Y él? Seguía sólo. Entonces soltó una carcajada para dispersar la incomodidad de la pregunta – Aun no estoy interesado en nadie – mintió – Ya llegará alguien para mí – dijo para luego sonreír

Los chicos continuaron hablando por un rato más. Cuando fue la hora, Eren se puso de pie y se despidió de todos prometiéndoles verlos mañana si es que no iba al club aquella noche. Caminó a la oficina de Levi ansiosa. Habían sido tres horas sin verlo. ¡Tres! Enserio esperaba que Rivaille aceptara ir a la playa con ella, porque no quería estar dos días lejos de él.

Llegó a la oficina y saludó a Petra con la mano antes de golpear la puerta dos veces y entrar. Ahí estaba Levi, firmando un montón de papeles como cada día. Desvió la mirada hacia ella y le hizo un ademán para que se acercara. Ella le hizo caso y rodeó el escritorio para quedar frente a él.

Levi tomó la mano de Eren e hizo que se sentara en su regazo - ¿Cómo ha ido la universidad? – preguntó mientras le pasaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja

-Ha estado bien – sonrió – ya solo nos quedan dos clases más la próxima semana y luego los exámenes. Con eso ya termino el semestre – le contó

- Cómo me alegra oír eso – dice para luego tomar a Eren de la nuca y estampar sus labios con los de ella.

Eren sintió que se estaba derritiendo y de repente no podía despegar sus labios de los del pelinegro. Sus lenguas jugaban de tal forma que comenzó a sentir enormes ondas de calor provenientes de su entrepierna. Y, con su muslo, también comenzó a notar la erección de Levi.

Esto definitivamente no terminaría en nada decente. Y alguien podría entrar en la oficina en cualquier minuto.

-R… Rivaille-san – dijo entre besos, no pudiendo alejarse completamente – alguien… alguien puede entrar… - quiso hacerlo entrar en razón, pero gimió levemente al sentir como una mano de Levi tocaba su muslo y viajaba esporádicamente al interior de éste, cerca de su intimidad.

-No pasa nada, nadie va a entrar – arrastró las palabras. Hablando de manera patosa por el deseo de aquel momento.

Agradeció que su oficina estuviera completamente con las persianas abajo, así no tenía que hacerlo en aquel momento. Y si a alguien se le ocurría venir a verlo… ya vería que haría. Tomó a Eren de la cintura y la sentó sobre su escritorio mientras desabrochó los botones suficientes de su blusa para poder liberar sus pechos.

Jugó un poco con ellos mientras sentía a Eren gemir levemente, luego desabrochó los vaqueros con destreza. Le gustaba hacer la introducción al tema. Pero no estaban precisamente en un lugar en el que podían hacerlo a gusto.

Eren entendió el mensaje y ayudó a Levi a desnudarla. También, le quitó el cinturón y desabrochó los pantalones del pelinegro para liberar su prominente erección. Como siempre, él sacó su sobre plateado y se puso el preservativo con habilidad.

Besó a la castaña tomándola de las caderas y la penetró de forma bruta y rápida. No tenían tiempo que perder. Eren ahogó un gemido en la boca de Rivaille y acompasó las nada delicadas embestidas de su novio. Estaban en uno de los mejores momentos de estar haciendo el amor.

Ya sabes, ése momento en el que estás lleno de placer y disfrutando lo que más puedes del contacto; pero aún no llegas al orgasmo completamente. Como sea, estando en ese punto, lo que más puedes hacer, es seguir embistiendo al contrario para poder ir al cielo y al infierno en un santiamén.

Pero llegados a ese punto, Eren y Rivaille no pudieron hacer nada más que dejar de moverse y mirarse con pánico al escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta. En un rápido movimiento, Levi tomó a Eren y junto con ella, se escondieron en el espacio de su escritorio, en el que suele dejar sus piernas cuando está sentado. A saber cómo cupieron ambos ahí.

Hizo un gesto con la mano a Eren para indicarle que guardara silencio mientras escuchaban como abrían la puerta de la oficina. Ella se tapó la boca para acallar aún más su respiración. Su corazón latía al mil por ciento y con tal distracción, no había notado, hasta que Levi comenzó a embestirla nuevamente con lentitud para no hacer ruido, que él aún seguía dentro de ella.

Apretó sus ojos para concentrarse en sobremanera que no se le escapara un gemido o algo por el estilo.

-Petra-san – ambos escucharon como el chico que había entrado, llamaba a la mujer - ¿No habías dicho que Rivaille-san estaba aquí dentro con Eren-san? – preguntó

-¿No están? – Sintieron la voz de Petra dentro de la oficina - ¡Qué extraño! – Mencionó – Estaba tan concentrada en el trabajo, que no noté que salieron –

-De todas formas, dejaré el paquete sobre su escritorio – escucharon los pasos acercarse

Eren miró a Rivaille suplicante para que se detuviera, pero él sólo le devolvió una sonrisa maliciosa y aumentó un poco más la velocidad silenciosamente.

-Cuando Rivaille-san regrese, le diré que firme el documento que me has dejado – habló Petra

-De acuerdo – respondió el chico – Ya casi es medio día, tal vez deberías tomarte un descanso, también – comentó

-Lo sé… - sintieron unos pasos y la puerta cerrarse. Luego, completo silencio.

Y con eso, Rivaille ya no se contuvo y comenzó a embestir agresivamente a Eren mientras la besaba con desesperación.

Eren se sintió aliviada al no ser descubierta, pero fue el placer lo que llenó su cuerpo en aquel momento. Al igual que Rivaille, comenzó a mover sus caderas. Al no saber qué más hacer para contenerse, mordió levemente el labio inferior de Levi, quien gimió ante el contacto.

Eren alcanzó el orgasmo unos segundos después. Sintió cómo su corazón latía al cien por cien y como sus paredes internas apretaban el miembro de Levi al contraerse. Sintió también, como le costaba respirar. Y luego de que Rivaille también hubo terminado, se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que estaba en aquel espacio tan reducido.

Ambos salieron de aquel lugar y se arreglaron lo más que pudieron para intentar pasar desapercibidos de su reciente actividad. Aunque el sonrojo en el rostro de Eren, aún era evidente. Tal vez, dirían que tenía fiebre.

Esperaron a que fuera la hora de descanso de Petra para salir de la oficina. A saber si alguien se dio cuenta. Pero ¿Qué importaba? Fueron a almorzar al restaurante de siempre y luego volvieron a trabajar como si nada, aunque siempre, con una risita y una mirada cómplice que sólo ellos entendían.

Ya llegada la tarde, ambos se fueron al departamento de Levi. Prepararon la cena juntos y se sentaron a comer. Eren estaba un poco nerviosa, tenía que hablarle al pelinegro lo del club y también lo del viaje a la playa. No es que le tuviera miedo. Es que quería que la acompañara y no estaba segura de que eso ocurriera.

-Rivaille-san – lo llamó – Hoy… Mis amigos de la universidad me han invitado a un viaje a la playa que han organizado para éste fin de semana – comentó

Él la miró - ¿Irás? – preguntó

-Eso quiero – asintió

Él se encogió de hombros – Está bien, entonces. No tienes que pedirme permiso, Eren – dijo ya que el tono en el que se lo había dicho, sonó como si lo hubiera hecho.

-Me preguntaba si… - él volvió a prestar atención - ¿Quieres ir con nosotros? –

-¿Quieres que vaya de niñero? – hizo una mueca

-¡Claro que no! – Soltó una carcajada un poco nerviosa – Quiero que vallas conmigo, mis amigos no tienen problemas –

Él lo pensó un poco, pero terminó por aceptar – Está bien, mañana nos vamos a la playa. Tenemos que arreglar las maletas – comentó

-Lo haré cuando terminemos de cenar – sonrió, luego recordó lo del club. Tal vez… él si quiera acompañarla – ah, Rivaille-san – volvió a llamarlo

-¿Si? – la miró curioso

-¿Irías al club conmigo hoy? – preguntó

Dio un respingo -¿Al club? Eren, mañana saldremos temprano. ¿Para qué quieres ir al club? –

-A bailar – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio – Los chicos irán – contó – Sólo un rato, ¿Si? – pidió

-Yo no bailo, Eren – explicó

Ella hizo un puchero – ¿Ni siquiera conmigo? – Quizás, usarse a sí misma era una buena estrategia…

Aunque no con Rivaille – No – dijo cortante, luego vaciló y suspiró – No sé bailar, Eren – contó y ella lo vio incrédulo

-Podría enseñarte – sonrió

-Tal vez otro día – le restó importancia – De todos modos, si quieres ir al club, ve. – Dijo – Después de que hagamos las maletas, claro –

Ella asintió. Iría un rato, aunque no fuera con Rivaille. Le hubiera gustado muchísimo más que él la acompañara, pero no podía obligarlo. Tal vez, debió haberle pedido ir al club mientras él era su esclavo… ya se las arreglaría otra vez para hacer que fuera su esclavo…

Llamó a Yuta para pedirle que pasara por ella mientras terminaba de hacer las maletas. No llevaban mucha ropa. Sí llevaban trajes de baño, toallas, ropa interior y ropa ligera. Hacía calor y además iban solo por dos días, así es que con eso bastaba.

Se peinó un poco más y se maquilló levemente. También se cambió ropa para ir al club, aunque no se puso nada provocativo. Ella sólo iba a disfrutar con sus amigos, no iba de cacería. Cuando Yuta llegó a recogerla, besó levemente a Rivaille quien leía un libro y se fue.

Rivaille cerró el libro que fingía leer tranquilamente una vez que Eren cerró la puerta tras de sí. ¿Por qué se iba con ese mocoso al club? ¡Claro! Porque él era un idiota que no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas. Aunque… debió haber hecho una maldita excepción con Eren.

Tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió una vez lo puso en su boca. Dio una larga calada y mantuvo el humo dentro cinco segundos para después botarlo. Necesitaba relajarse. Él confiaba en Eren, sabía que Eren no lo engañaría.

Lo que le preocupaban eran los tarados que se deleitarían sin restricción alguna con la figura de Eren. Suspiró y volvió a fumar otra vez. Escuchó el timbre y por un momento pensó que Eren había vuelto para estar con él. Pero luego recordó, que ella tenía llaves.

Arrastró los pies hasta la puerta y abrió. Y ahí estaba la estúpida sonrisa de Hanji Zoe.

-Hola – saludó con una enorme sonrisa

-Adiós – dijo mientras intentó cerrar la puerta de golpe

Al prevenir de ante mano la reacción del pelinegro, Hanji puso un pie evitando que la puerta se cerrara - ¡Vamos! No seas amargado – pidió, sin dejar de sonreír

Soltó la puerta y se acercó a la sala mientras daba otra calada al cigarrillo - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó en tono cansado

-Vengo buscando a Eren – dijo mirando a todos lados con gesto exagerado y seguía al pelinegro a la sala

-No está – habló rápido

-¿No está? – Preguntó confundida, luego se rió burlona - ¿Se cansó de ti y te dejó? –

-¿Por qué no te largas, Hanji? – Dijo casi suplicando, ya tenía suficiente con su estúpido subconsciente

-¡¿Te dejó?! – preguntó incrédula

-¡No me ha dejado! – Respondió desesperado – Solo se ha ido al club con sus amigos – contó

-Ah, se ha cansado del viejo, necesitaba cosas de jóvenes – dijo sintiéndolo falsamente

Él frunció el ceño – Dime qué es lo que quieres y lárgate – espetó

-Quería ver a Eren, pero no está – dijo, como si Levi no lo supiera – Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó confundida

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Vivo aquí, tarada! – respondió, ella lo sacaba de quicio en los peores momentos

-¡No me refería a eso! ¡Deberías estar con Eren! – lo regañó

-Sabes que odio bailar –

Estuvo a punto de pegarle un zape – Quieres que te la bajen ¿Verdad?

-¡Nadie me la va a quitar! Sólo ha salido a divertirse – se auto convenció

-Sí, claro – se acercó a él y habló bajito – Fue a un club, lleno de hormonas con patas llamados jóvenes que buscan con quién pasar la noche. Y la pobre, pobre Eren, indefensa en el club, siendo acosada por todos ellos –

Levi se tensó. ¡Es exactamente lo que estaba pensando antes de que Hanji llegara! – Ella… Ella sabe cuidarse – Lo dijo, pero ni él se lo creyó

Hanji se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie – bien, como tú digas – comenzó a caminar a la puerta – Si Eren no vuelve al departamento ésta noche, no te preocupes – se despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta.

Y el pobre, pobre Levi, que ya había estado luchando con su subconsciente desde que Eren se había ido, se cambió de ropa y tomó las llaves de su auto para ir al club en el que ella estaría.

Luces por todos lados, el humo, el alcohol y un montón de gente bailando en la pista de baile. Se hizo paso entre el tumulto de gente sin dejar de buscar con la mirada a Eren. No la encontró en la pista de baile, tampoco en la barra. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Entonces, tras un grupo de chicos, ahí estaba Eren hablando animadamente con el mocoso que la había pasado a buscar y otras dos parejas. Se acercó lo más rápido que el mar de gente le permitió y con un movimiento de cabeza saludó a Yuta y a los demás.

Eren se volvió a verlo sorprendida. Él con la mano le pidió que se alejaran del grupo para poder charlar.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo? – preguntó preocupada por verlo así

Él negó de inmediato – He cambiado de idea – se encogió de hombros. Una nueva canción comenzó a sonar - ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó

-¿No has dicho que no sabías? – alzó una ceja

-Si sé, es solo que no me gusta… pero si es lo que quieres yo… puedo hacer excepciones – comentó

Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la pista de baile. Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Rivaille bailaba bien, no hacía movimientos exagerados y de vez en cuando tomaba la cintura o las manos de Eren.

Mientras ella, sólo podía sonreír y sentirse feliz. Porque Rivaille estaba haciendo por ella algo que no era precisamente su actividad favorita. Lo abrazó del cuello para luego besarlo. Se divertirían un poco y ya cuando llegaran a casa, ella se encargaría de compensarlo.

**Sí, Armin y Mikasa son novios xD Es raro, lo sé, pero necesitaba parejas y no se me ocurría otro para que fuera pareja de Mikasa :B**

**Fuera de eso, ¿Qué les parece el cap? Espero que les haya gustado! Intenté hacer un poco de… como decirlo? Suspenso? No sé xD con la escena de la oficina. Quería escribirla, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurría como hacerlo y eso fue lo que salió.**

**Si quieren más escenas así en cualquier otro lugar me lo dejan en un comentario(?)**

**Okeeei, respondo reviews :B**

**.-Sora-chan: Juro que intenté usar de las ideas que me diste, pero no me salían ._. jajaja así es que las dejaré para un futuro fic yaoi que tengo en mente :333 Gracias por leer y espero que éste cap también te guste :D**

**.-May Jaeger: jajajaja Levi y Eren son… adictos el uno al otro jajaja se desean tooodo el tiempo xD Reika-sama es taaaaan perfecta. La amo (L) ah, pocierto! La fuerza levi ya nos atrajo a todas xD y una vez que entras, ya no puedes escapar :z jajaja aquí tienes más AJÁ-AJÁ :B y aunque me valla el mes prometo tener actualización lo más rápido que pueda n.n e insisto… tus comentarios me matan de la risa! Jajaja gracias por dejarme reviews :) yo también te amo(?) :D**

**.-celestialsan: entrar al Hotmail hace bien de vez en cuando, sobre todo si es donde te avisan qué fics se actualizaron(?) :D e intentaré dejarles otro cap antes de irme de viaje n.n un abrazo!**

**.-in cavillator: jajajaja mori con lo de "sádico viola erens" jajajajaja Gracias por decir que es el mejor Rivaille x FemEren que hay hahaha me alagas :D jajaja intentaré poner un poco de celos :z aunque el peor enemigo de rivaille es su conciencia, ella hace el mejor trabajo jajaj espero que el cap te haya gustado :333 un abrazo! :)**

**.-Erzebeth k: me pasé por tu perfil y me di cuenta que eres de chile :333 amo encontrar compatriotas :DDD neh! De donde eres? Yo de los angeles, cerca de conce xD ah, porcierto! Me pasé por tu fanfic FemRivaille y me ha encantado, puedes actualizarlo? :D y me encanta que te encante el levi de mi fic :z jajajaja yo también amo que se cuide :') No todos tienen el tacto de hacerlo :D eeeen fin! Espero que te guste el cap :D un abrazo! Bless :)**

**. : Qué bueno que te guste(?) Ra, gracias por comentar y aconsejarme para mejorar mi fanfic n.n Me encanta hablar contigo! Me rio mucho y me gusta que seamos amigos :) Me gusta también que seas mi esc… ah! Deberás… eso solo por inbox :P naah, pero enserio :) Nos veremos algún día! Te quiero :)**

**.-Yuki Rivaille: Técnicamente, una ninfómana es la que lo hace solo por placer. Es obvio que si no tiene novio estable lo hará con cualquiera. En éste caso, Eren tiene a Levi, asi es que se ha vuelto ninfómana con Levi xD eeen fin, sólo son detalles :B Espero que te haya gustado este cap n.n**

**.-Fujoshi completa: y aquí hay más sexo :P jajaja ni Eren, ni Levi se cansan nunca jajajaja y es cierto, si es Levi, quién no querría hacerlo con él todo el tiempo? :D intentaré actualizar cada vez que pueda! Nos leemos :D Bless :) y espero que este cap te haya gustado :333**

**Bueeeeno, son todos los reviews :D Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Ya tengo la idea clara para el próximo pero no les dejaré adelanto :B quédense con la intriga! Muajajaja! xD eeeen fin… perdón por tardarme xD dejen un review, hagan ejercicio y elige vivir sano (?) *No estoy haciendo propaganda al programa de mi país xD* **

**Nos leemos en ésta misma semana :333 Un abrazó y Levi's para todas! :D**

**Chausito **

**Jani-chan :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alohamiento! xD Me retrasé! Lo siento, aunque solo un par de horas :( muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! Enserio, a todos! A pesar de que estoy de vacaciones, he intentado escribir cosas para ustedes (L) **

**He escrito un par de drabbles, y seguiré subiendo cuando me llegue la inspiración :D pásense! Son drabbles yaoi's *-* Ereri :B**

**www. **** / s / 9784339 / 1 / Travesuras**** (quiten los espacios :B)**

**ah! También, quiero agradecer a May Jaeger, por el fic tan lindo que me dedicó :333 Muchisisimas gracias por acordarte de mí! n.n **

**También! Quiero darle un saludo especial a Sora-chan que el día de ayer estuvo de cumpleaños! Quiero dedicarte éste cap, como mi regalo de cumpleaños! :) Felicidades! :DDD**

**Bueno, les dejo el cap :333 Espero que les guste! Porque ya estoy de vacaciones pero me he dado el tiempo para actualizar de todas maneras, aunque me atrasé, lo siento xD**

**Hay ooc, como siempre :B**

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes :B son propiedad de Hajime Isayama sempai (L)**

La brisa marina estaba agradable. El sol golpeaba, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte desfallecer. La cabaña era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a doce personas sin dificultad alguna. Así es que como había seis habitaciones y dos baños, distribuyeron según las parejas.

En la primera habitación, Armin y Mikasa. En la siguiente, Annie y Bertholdt. En la tercera, Connie y Sasha. Aquellas tres parejas, compartían un baño. La cuarta habitación era para Reiner y Christa. La quinta, para Yuta y la última para Levi y Eren. El segundo baño, lo compartían los últimos cinco.

Sí, Yuta estaba abatido, era el único que no había llevado pareja. ¡Ese fin de semana sería una tortura! Bueno… quizás no tanto. Él sabía que sus amigos no lo dejarían solo, pero ver a Eren con ese hombre, lo haría una real tortura.

Algunos estaban con resaca por la noche anterior, el mismo Yuta era uno de ellos… luego de que ese amargado hombre que no había querido acompañar a Eren hubo llegado al club la noche anterior, no había parado de beber mientras los miraba bailar como hasta las cinco de la mañana.

Es que… Eren bailaba de una manera que lo volvía loco… así es que se moría de celos de ese amargado, que podía disfrutar a Eren sin restricción alguna.

Levi y Eren no se habían quedado hasta muy tarde, así que ella estaba muy animada por ir a la playa lo antes posible. Mientras ordenaban y distribuían algunas cosas en su habitación, Eren soñaba con lo que haría aquel día en la playa.

-¡Amo venir a la playa! – dijo en un suspiro, Levi la miró – Cuando era pequeña, mi mamá siempre nos traía a Mikasa y a mí aquí – sonrió

Él la miró – El próximo viaje a la playa, podríamos hacerlo con tu madre – ofreció

Ella lo miró nostálgica- Mi madre… murió…. Hace tiempo – contó

Y entonces Levi se dio cuenta de que había mucho que no sabía de Eren – Lo siento – dijo y se sintió estúpido

-Está bien, no te preocupes – sonrió

-¿No tienes hermanos? – una enorme curiosidad por saber todo lo invadió de repente

-No exactamente – respondió – Mikasa es mi hermana adoptiva – contó – pero desde que sale con Armin, ya no nos vemos mucho. Se ha ido a vivir con él –

-Entonces… estamos en el mismo barco – comentó, ella lo miró interrogante – Tampoco tengo padres… aunque yo no los conocí, tú sí. Tengo un hermano, pero nunca lo veo… así es que prácticamente estoy solo. Bueno, sólo te tengo a ti – terminó de decir. De pronto, su conversación se había vuelto profunda y ni cuenta se había dado. Sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarla. – Eren – la llamó con su aliento chocando en el cuello de ella.

Ella escondió su cara en el pecho de él - ¿Si? – preguntó

Entonces… Rivaille se dio cuenta que lo que iba a decir era lo más egoísta que diría el resto de su vida – no tienes que alejarte de mí – comentó – yo… - se alejó y la miró a los ojos – no quiero perderte jamás – habló sincero porque… él realmente no se quería ver en un mundo sin Eren.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte – fue lo único que ella pudo decir antes de que él se abalanzara sobre ella para besarla

Un beso lleno de necesidad, como si no se hubiesen besado en muchísimo tiempo. La dulce boca de Eren lo llamaba, era una droga que lo hacía mantenerse junto a ella y no despegarse por mucho tiempo. Era adicto y lo admitía. Era adicto a besarla, a estar con ella. Era completamente adicto a Eren.

-¡Hey! ¡Eren! – La voz de Yuta tras la puerta de su habitación y un par de golpes los obligaron a separarse – Ya nos vamos a la playa, ¿Están listos? – preguntó

Al ver la cara de Rivaille, ella sólo pudo sonreír – está bien, Yuta-kun… adelántense, ya los alcanzamos – comentó

-De acuerdo – escucharon como se alejó

Rivaille suspiró - ¿Me pasas mi bañador? – preguntó yendo hacia la cama

-¿Está en la maleta? – preguntó dirigiéndose ahí

Rivaille asintió mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Luego, desabrochó su cinturón y se bajó los pantalones. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos. Para cuando terminó de quitarse los pantalones, Eren se había volteado para entregarle su bañador.

-¡¿Vas a cambiarte aquí?! – preguntó escandalizada

Él se carcajeó un poco y se acercó a Eren sólo en sus bóxer - ¿Qué? – Preguntó – No es como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto desnudos – sonrió

Eren se sonrojó aún más – no es… lo que… es que… - tan acalorada, que ni las palabras le salían

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas? ¿Quieres que refresque tu memoria? – pasó un mechón tras la oreja de Eren y luego besó su cuello

-No… necesito que me lo recuerdes – cerró los ojos concentrando toda su fuerza de voluntad en no caer en ése momento

Levi se rió divertido ante su reacción y la besó levemente en los labios – date prisa y ponte tu bañador también – tomó el suyo y caminó a la cama nuevamente

-Ya voy – dijo rápido y Levi pudo jurar que comenzaría a correr en dirección al baño.

Se apresuró a los hechos y tomó el brazo de Eren, pegando su cuerpo al de ella por la espalda – Ven aquí, te ayudaré a cambiarte – sonrió lascivo

-E… espera, Levi – suplicó tan nerviosa que se le escapó el nombre de pila de él

Él alzó una ceja – oh, vamos – susurró en su oído con aquella voz que derrite a cualquiera – no tiene nada de malo

-Es que… si me cambio aquí… no saldremos hasta en dos horas – comentó

¡Y cuánta razón tenía! Rivaille contuvo la respiración – No tardes – ordenó en tono suave

Entonces, ambos se cambiaron rápido y tomaron sus toallas para irse a la playa y unirse a los demás. Llegaron tomados de la mano, dejaron sus toallas estiradas bajo una sombrilla, Levi se quitó la camiseta y se recostó para tomar un poco de sol.

Eren se quitó la camiseta también, quedando solamente en la parte superior de su bikini y short. Tomó un balón de Voley y le sonrió a Levi.

-Neh, Rivaille-san, ¿Juguemos un poco? – preguntó mientras le enseñaba el balón.

Tomó aire para negarse -¡Date prisa Eren! Juguemos Voley playa – escuchó a Yuta que estaba con los demás esperándolos

-De acuerdo – se puso de pie también algo desganado y caminaron en dirección a los demás. El juego no se les hizo muy largo. Más que nada, se pasaban el balón de un lado a otro evitando lo más posible que éste tocara el suelo. Una vez que hubo terminado el juego, ya tenían suficiente calor como para darse un chapuzón.

Eren se deshizo de su short, quedando solo en un bikini. Rivaille afiló los ojos cuando vio a Yuta con la boca abierta mirando a su novia. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano mientras miraba a Yuta con desprecio.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Eren un poco confundida con su actitud mientras se dirigían al agua

-Es solo que… - escogió sus palabras – Estoy un poco celoso – fue sincero

Ella se sonrojó - ¿Celoso? – preguntó

-De que puedan verte con ropa tan… ligera – dio un vistazo al cuerpo de Eren y tragó saliva

-Estamos en la playa – dijo - ¿Quieres que esté con chaqueta y jeans? – alzó una ceja

Él se rió divertido – No he dicho eso – comentó y luego besó a Eren levemente – Es hora de… - la tomó en brazos como una princesa y corrió en dirección al agua para dejarla caer una vez él tuviera el agua hasta la cintura – bañarse – dijo entre risas al ver a Eren inflando los cachetes

-¡No es justo! – Se quejó – tú solo estás mojado hasta la cintura –

Él tomó aire y se hundió hasta la cabeza, para luego salir del agua y abrazar a Eren por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo. Ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello y sonrió. –Me alegra de que estemos aquí – comentó

-Cualquiera sea el lugar… Me alegra estar contigo – respondió él

Ella se acercó y lo besó. No le importo si sus amigos la veían o no. En ese momento, necesitaba besar a Levi. -¡Busquen una habitación! – escuchó la voz de Connie a lo lejos y sonrió en el momento.

Rivaille lo miró un poco burlón – Lo estaba pensando – soltó y Eren se sonrojó al instante – Era broma – comentó para luego besar su frente y lanzarle un poco de agua al rostro.

Entre chapoteos y juegos se les fue el día. Ya limpios y después de cenar, cada quien decidió hacer lo que se le apetecía. Rivaille fue a su habitación y se recostó sobre la cama y puso su brazo sobre sus ojos para hacerlos descansar de la luz.

Sintió como la cama se movía al sentir el peso de Eren en ella – Rivaille-san – lo llamó con ese tono de voz cada vez que le pedía algo. La miró y esperó a que ella hablara – Hay… un festival en el pueblo. Y me preguntaba si… ¿Quieres ir conmigo? – y ahí estaba

Él hizo una mueca – no tengo ganas, Eren. ¿Podemos quedarnos en casa hoy? – pidió

-Es que… no quería ir sola – insistió

-No tienes por qué ir sola – se encogió de hombros – vamos, Eren. Habrá otros festivales. Hoy quedémonos en casa –

-Pero yo quiero ir a éste – habló entre dientes

-No seas infantil – suspiró

-No estoy siendo infantil – frunció el ceño molesta

-Ah, ¿no? – alzó una ceja incrédulo. Ella se cruzó de brazos y él se sentó en la cama para verla mejor – Vamos, no te enfades – pidió – Estoy cansado – dijo

-Sí, bueno… siempre estás cansado cuando es algo que yo quiero – desvió la mirada molesta

-¿Qué? – creyó no escuchar bien

-Nunca hacemos lo que te pido – se quejó

-Estás exagerando, Eren – frunció un poco el ceño

-¡No es cierto! – se defendió

-Sólo te he dicho que no quiero ir a ese estúpido festival y te pones así – se masajeó la cienes al ver el rostro de ella – Dime, ¿Quieres discutir? – preguntó irónico

-¿Tú quieres discutir? Porque si tú quieres, seguro que lo haremos – dijo en tono inocente y fue lo que bastó para molestarlo

-Sí, es que olvidaba que estábamos en la playa por capricho mío – rodó los ojos fastidiado ¿Qué le pasaba a Eren de repente?

-Sería la primera vez que aceptas – se encogió de hombros, decidida a no ceder

-Oh, ¡Por favor! Dime alguna otra vez que me haya negado –

-¿Cuándo te pedí que fuéramos a cenar con Hanji? O ¿Cuándo te pedí que fuésemos a mi departamento unos días? Te has negado en ambas – lo recriminó

-Sabes que evito verme con Hanji – se excusó y Eren rodó los ojos – Oh, vamos – suplicó y se acercó a ella para intentar tocarla, pero ella se corrió – no discutamos por algo estúpido como esto – pidió

-¿Estúpido? – Alzó una ceja – Sí, tienes razón. Es estúpido, de todos modos, a ti nada te importa – se puso de pie y tomó su bolso – Me voy al festival – sentenció

-Eren… - se puso de pie y caminó tras ella – Eren, por favor – tomó su mano para detenerla

-¿Qué? – preguntó de forma ruda, soltando el agarre

-¡¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?! – se hartó

-¡¿Yo soy la egoísta?! – se apuntó incrédula

-Anoche te has ido al club sola… y ahora al festival. ¡No esperes a que llegue ahí porque no lo haré! – espetó

-¡No estoy esperando nada! – Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación – me voy

-¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡No me importa! – Gritó exasperado y cerró la puerta de un portazo – Maldita sea… - golpeó con su puño la pared

Y ahí estaba Levi, completamente frustrado y molesto por haber discutido con Eren por algo tan estúpido como eso. ¿Ella tenía razón? ¿O solo había exagerado las cosas?

Suspiró. Si cualquier otra le hubiera montado algo parecido, él ni siquiera se habría tomado la molestia de dar explicaciones. Se hubiera puesto de pie y esa mujer jamás lo hubiera vuelto a ver.

Pero era Eren. Su Eren. Lo que más le importaba era la opinión de ella. Más aún si de lo que ella hablaba era que algo le estaba haciendo mal.

Salió de la habitación sin esperanza de encontrarse con Eren. Seguramente, ya estaba en el festival. Escuchaba voces en la planta baja, así que de seguro había algunos que también habían decidido quedarse en casa.

Y ahí abajo, estaban Reiner, Crhista, Bertholdt, Annie y Yuta. Estaban bebiendo y ya estaban bastante contentos.

-Rivaille-san – habló Crhista - ¿Quieres algo de beber? – preguntó ofreciéndole un vaso

Asintió y tomó el vaso con gusto. Le haría bien un trago. Yuta se quedó callado cuando él aceptó, así es que solo tomó el vaso y salió al patio para poder fumar también.

Se sentó en el pórtico y sacó un cigarrillo. Dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo aún frustrado. ¿Qué haría cuando Eren regresara? ¿Cómo haría para que se arreglaran? Sintió pasos tras él, pero no se volteó ni les dio importancia.

-¡Oye, tú! – escuchó balbucear a Yuta tras él. Estaba bastante borracho, así es que simplemente lo ignoró y dio otra calada a su cigarrillo - ¡Te estoy hablando! – dijo acercándose a Levi y empujándolo levemente

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó molesto

Yuta lo pensó un momento - ¿Qué haces ahí con esa cara de idiota? – preguntó y soltó una risa burlona

Levi rodó los ojos -Ve a dormir, mocoso. Estás borracho -

-¡No! – Lo señaló – Tengo algo que decirte – hipó y volvió a tomar aire – Eres… muy irritante – dijo - ¡Y un amargado! – lo espetó

Rivaille alzó una ceja y afiló los ojos – Tú eres insoportable – se sintió estúpido por discutir con un borracho, pero ya estaba cabreado y quería desahogarse

-¡Tú también lo eres! Con esa cara de amargado… como si estuvieras aburrido, todo el tiempo – entrecerró los ojos - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Eren no llena tus expectativas? – preguntó despectivo

Rivaille dio un respingo – No metas a Eren en esto – ordenó – Ella no tiene la culpa de nada –

-Entonces… ¿Por qué? – Preguntó – Si ella no tiene la culpa, ¿Por qué actúas como si así fuera? -

-¡Eso no es cierto! Y si así fuera, no te importa… ¡No te metas en mi vida ni en la de Eren! – ya, estaba molesto

-¡Tengo derecho a meterme en la vida de Eren! ¡Es mía! – gritó sin pensar. Se dio cuenta y rectificó de inmediato - ¡Es mi amiga! – rezó porque Levi no se haya dado cuenta.

Pero se había equivocado, claro. Rivaille alzó una ceja – ah… ya entiendo – sonrió cruel – te gusta – dijo

Yuta apretó los ojos y luego enfrentó a los afilados de Levi - ¿Y si es así, qué? – preguntó

El pelinegro suspiró – Que siento lástima por ti… porque… - suelta una carcajada – ella es mía… toda mía – aseguró

-¡Eres un maldito intruso! – Gritó ya emputecido - ¡Se suponía que Eren sería mía! Pero llegaste tú y… ¡Me la has quitado! – Rivaille sólo lo miró incrédulo - ¡Maldita sea! – Se quejó - ¡Tú no la mereces! – Gritó de nuevo – Si tan sólo no existieras… - se quedó en silencio

¿Qué no la merece? Rivaille bajó la mirada. ¿No la merecía? ¿Él era el intruso? Sabía perfectamente que no conocía muchas cosas de Eren y sabía aún mejor, que habían tenido una discusión hace poco pero… él se esforzaba por ser un buen novio.

Así que se cabreó - ¿Qué harás? ¿Me vas a matar? – Preguntó molesto - ¡Da igual! Porque aunque yo no existiera, Eren tampoco se fijaría en ti – lo dijo seguro, pero no lo estaba totalmente. Iba a esperar a que le respondiera, pero se puso de pie e hizo ademán de irse – Ya tuve suficiente – dijo

-¡No huyas, cobarde! – lo espetó Yuta

-¿Huir? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Pelear? – Preguntó - ¡Está bien! ¡Pelearemos! ¡Pero cuando estés sobrio! – ya tenía suficiente con su conciencia y ahora Yuta venía y lo jodía

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Sólo quiero que dejes a Eren, maldita sea! –

-¡No lo haré! No la dejaré… ¡Jamás! – se desesperó y maldijo el minuto en el que quiso discutir con él

-¡No la mereces! ¡Es demasiado buena para ti! – lo espetó

-¿Crees que no lo sé? – Respiró para calmarse un poco – maldita sea… ya lo sé – bajó el tono de su voz

-No lo entiendo – Yuta también bajó el tono de su voz – Sabes que no la mereces, ¿pero eres lo suficientemente egoísta como para retenerla a tu lado? ¿Es eso? – preguntó

-No… - suspiró – Si Eren decide irse, no la retendré pero… mientras quiera estar conmigo… haré mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerla feliz – respondió

Caminó fuera de ahí antes de darle tiempo a Yuta de responder algo más. Llegó a la orilla de la playa y se sentó ahí para relajarse un poco. El vaso que antes contenía alcohol, ahora estaba vacío. Tomó otro cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar.

Seguramente, Yuta no recordaría nada al día siguiente. Y aquella noche, ya se había peleado con Eren y con ese mocoso. Suspiró tenía que arreglarse con Eren o el domingo sería completamente insoportable.

Vio la hora en su móvil. Era bastante tarde, aun así, caminó a paso lento hacia la cabaña. Si Eren estaba aún despierta, lo más probable es que discutirían de nuevo. Entró y todo el grupo que había estado bebiendo, ya se había dispersado. Seguramente, ya todos estarían dormidos.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado. Todo estaba obscuro y había un bulto en la cama. Eren estaba recostada de espaldas a la puerta. Sonrió, al menos, no estaba dándole la espalda a su lado de la cama.

Se quitó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo y se acostó solo con un short como pijama. Se acercó lo más que pudo a ella y la miró fijo. Inspiró llenando sus fosas con el aroma de Eren y la vio nostálgico.

-Lo siento – susurró mientras acarició su rostro delicadamente. Eren se removió queriendo evitar el contacto. Así es que Levi se dio cuenta que ella realmente no estaba dormida. Pero, fingió no darse cuenta – tu amigo… me ha dicho que no te merezco y… creo que es cierto – comentó fijando su vista en sus labios. Unas enormes ganas de besarla lo inundaron

Eren abrió los ojos para mirarlo, sin importarle que el supiera que estaba despierta. No dijo nada, Rivaille simplemente quitó un mechón de cabello de su cara y siguió hablando – Sin embargo… como has dicho, soy tan egoísta que… no quiero dejarte ir – terminó

Ella sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco. Aun así, esperó a ver qué más podía decirle. Él tomó el rostro de Eren y pegó su frente a la de ella mirándola a los ojos – Lo siento – repitió – Te amo – besó su frente con cariño

Y Eren ya no fue capaz de hacerse la indiferente. Lo abrazó y hundió su cara en el cuello de él. Besó el hueco con desesperación y acarició la zona con el rostro. Rivaille se sintió aliviado.

-¿Significa que me perdonas? – preguntó despacio

Ella asintió – Yo también debería disculparme – dijo – Si fui infantil – aceptó

Rivaille sonrió – Eres una mocosa, Eren. No puedes actuar de otra forma – le sacó la lengua

-Cierra la boca – infló los cachetes fingiendo enfadarse

Rivaille tomó la cara de Eren y desinfló sus cachetes de un apretón. La miró fijo y afiló los ojos – Bésame – ordenó con voz aterciopelada.

Eren lo miró a los ojos y luego miró sus labios. Inconscientemente, se relamió los labios y como un imán ambos se pegaron. Eren enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de él y Levi la apegó lo que más pudo a su cuerpo.

Él se separó un poco, quedó rozando sus labios – Te amo – repitió en un susurro

Ella se sonrojó y luego carraspeó – Yo también me amo – dijo y rió divertida al ver como Levi rodó los ojos – Te amo – contestó

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, mocosa? – soltó una risita también

Eren sacó su lengua divertida y Levi la mordió levemente con los dientes. Volvieron a besarse una vez más levemente para despedirse.

-Buenas noches – habló Eren

Levi besó su frente y la acomodó sobre su pecho – Buenas noches – respondió

**Neeeh! Ojala les haya gustado! Enserio, hice mi mayor esfuerzo! **

**Les cuento lo que hizo que me demorara hoy? Estoy en Santiago, la capital de mi país y fui al centro con mi prima :D sí, y fuimos a un lugar llamado eurocentro y tuve cuatro mil orgasmos al ver las figuritas, posters, llaveros, cadenitas, etc, etc de shingeki, de free, de kuroshitsuji y muchas cosas más *-* hahaha**

**Tengo una cadenita con las alitas de la libertad *-* Es mi tesoro :DDDD**

**Eeemmmm bueno, creo que ya hablé todo lo que tenía que hablar en los comentarios de arriba, asi es que ahora responderé reviews :)**

**.-Sora-chan: hahahaha lo sé, no hay palabras para describir a Levi :B Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que el cap te haya gustado n.n**

**.-Rave-chan: Te super amo infinito! Espero que éste cap te haya gustado! Eres la mejor hermana!**

**.-in cavillator: éste fanfic tiene ooc, lo he dicho desde el inicio… hmmm sé que mata un poco el encanto pero, es interesante escribir y leer como se comportarían en diferentes situaciones. Cuidaré la historia, gracias por decírmelo n.n Espero que sigas leyendo! Gracias por los reviews, los consejos y los animos! Un abrazo! Bless :)**

**. : Que bueno que te encante! :DD enserio, me halagas! :) muchísimas gracias n.n jajajaja sí, sí… bueno, hay muchas peques que leen éstos fics, al menos que tengan un ejemplo de protección de alguna parte xD Bienvenida al fic, compatriota :333 De dónde eres? Me agrada encontrar gente de mi país :D y bueno… la fuerza levi es lo mas! :D un abrazo! Y gracias por leer :)**

**.-shia1624: JAJAJAJAJA mori de risa con lo que me dijiste de Yuta y sabes? Tienes tooooda la razón jajajaja la comida lo engatusó primero xD gracias por leer! :D**

**.-Rinaco-sawada: no te preocupes n.n fui yo la que subió un cap de sorpresa xD espero que te haya gustado el cap! :D Estamos al habla! Chausito :P**

**.-Berenice rodriguez: esa Hanji es una loquisha xD jajaja me alegra que el cap te haya gustado! Un abrazo! Y toma Pepsi(?)**

**.-May Jaeger: Rivaille transpira preservativos xD aaaaaaamo tus reviews! Muchísimas gracias por animarme y por haberme dedicado ése fic! Y sí, me has dicho muchas veces que me amas (?) hahaha :) Gracias enserio! Me animas a sentarme a la compu y escribir :333**

**.-Ra: Friendzone? Pff! Gracias por animarme cada día y hablar conmigo! Te quiero (L)**

**.-Mich.r: bueno, en éste cap queda claro que a Yuta si le gusta Eren y nop no eran cosas tuyas porque sí lo insinúe el cap anterior :B Espero que el cap te haya gustado! Gracias por comentar! Nos leemos :)**

**.-Majo: lo sé es todo un cute y un tigre… es lo más (L) hmmm pensaré lo de la escena en la universidad… talvez en la biblioteca(?) hahaha espero que te haya gustado el cap! Un abrazo! :D**

**.-Erzebeth k: y bueno… Yuta solo está enamorado (?) D: wujuu! Otra de conce :D cuando viaje para allá avisaré a todas las lectoras de conce para que nos juntemos a hablar acerca de Leviciento (?) :DDD me encantaría n.n agregame a fb, si? Janina Cabezas en la foto salgo con un polerón naranjo xD espero la solicitud! :) un abrazote! Y espero la actualización de tu fic! :)**

**Bueeeeeno son todos los reviews :DD llegaron muchos, muchísimas gracias :) eeeeemmm qué más puedo decirles? Ah! Éste cap estuvo algo diferente, peeeero, no sé, a mi me ha gustado(?) espero de todo corazón que a ustedes también :)**

**Pasense por mi fic "Travesuras" :D las invito a leer algo perver xD**

**Muchísimas gracias por el tiempo que se da de escribirme mensajes privados y reviews! Las amo!**

**Muchos Levi's para todas! :333**

**Bless!**

**Jani-chan :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama sempai. **

-Entonces, yo los declaro, marido y mujer – habló el juez a la pareja de recién casados – puede besar a la novia – señaló a la mujer vestida de blanco

Erwin sonrió y tomó a Hanji con delicadeza para poder besarla. El público aplaudió, felicitándoles por haber tomado tan importante decisión.

La celebración no tardó en comenzar. Todas las vistas estaban enfocadas en la mujer quien lucía un hermoso vestido de cola blanca. Sonreía de forma radiante y su cabello perfectamente recogido la hacía resaltar su lindo rostro.

Los novios bailaron el primer vals solos, deleitando a los presentes con la elegancia de la pareja al hacerlo. Luego de que la primera pieza terminó, comenzó a sonar otro vals más y ésta vez, Erwin sacó a bailar a su madre y Hanji, comenzó a bailar con su padre, mientras, otras parejas comenzaron a unírseles también.

Rivaille vio a Hanji frente a él ofreciéndole su mano para bailar con él. Pensó en negarse, pero luego recordó, que Hanji era su mejor amiga y que sólo por esa vez haría una excepción. Tomó su mano y colocó la otra en la espalda de Hanji, comenzaron a bailar.

-Creí que no bailarías conmigo – se rió Hanji

-Sólo por hoy, no podía rechazar a la novia – comentó, ella le sonrió – Felicidades – sonrió sincero. Aunque molestara a Erwin, diciéndole que se había condenado al casarse con ella, estaba feliz por ellos.

-Gracias – contestó y luego desvió la mirada tras Levi – Creo que Es hora de que bailes con Eren – apuntó hacia un sitio y Levi vio como Eren bailaba con Erwin

Fueron dando vueltas hacia la otra pareja, y una vez llegaron ahí, Rivaille soltó a Hanji y le tocó el hombro al rubio, llamando su atención – La señorita tiene que bailar conmigo – se refería a Eren

Ella sonrió y soltó a Erwin para pegarse a Levi. El rubio tomó la mano de su, ahora, esposa y comenzaron a bailar juntos de nuevo.

La música se detuvo al rato y todas las mujeres solteras, incluida Eren, se agruparon en un sitio. Hanji, se puso de espaldas un poco más adelante que el grupo de mujeres con el ramo en las manos.

-Uno… - comenzó a contar – Dos... y… ¡Tres! – dijo y lanzó el ramo hacia atrás.

El grupo de mujeres saltó, se empujó y se abalanzó sobre el ramo. Eren, quien se había unido a petición de Hanji, se aisló un poco del grupo para no salir lastimada. Vio como el ramo voló por los cielos, pasando por alto al grupo de mujeres desesperadas.

Vio como el ramo comenzó a descender, cayendo directamente en sus manos. Y ella ni siquiera se había movido un solo centímetro. Miró a Hanji, quien le sonreía ampliamente alzando su pulgar, en señal de felicitaciones.

-¡Qué lástima! – escuchó como se quejaba una mujer de alrededor de cuarenta años.

La tradición decía, que la mujer soltera que atrapara el ramo, sería la próxima en casarse. Eren se sonrojó. Apenas y tenía 19 años. Siempre había soñado con casarse pero… ahora era demasiado pronto. Miró a Levi, quien tenía la vista fija en ella.

Rivaille y Eren llegaron al departamento casi al amanecer. Ambos estaban agotados, pero había sido una buena noche. Estaban felices por sus amigos.

-¡Qué linda ceremonia! – comentó Eren en un suspiro

-Fue el paso a la condenación – dijo irónico

-¿Condenación? – Eren alzó una ceja – Es un símbolo de amor – explicó

-Es encadenar a alguien – volvió a afirmar Levi

-¿De qué estás hablando? Encadenar a alguien, sería obligarlo –

-No necesitas casarte para estar con alguien –

-Pero necesitas casarte para que los demás sepas que estás con alguien – dijo – Además, casarte es como le dices a alguien que no importa lo que pase, siempre estarán juntos. Es darle seguridad – contó Eren

-No necesitas casarte para eso. Estar juntos es suficiente – sentenció

-¿Es lo que crees? O… ¿Le temes al compromiso? – preguntó

-No le temo al compromiso, simplemente no creo en el matrimonio – habló serio

-Y si… ¿Y si te dijera que quiero casarme? – preguntó con miedo. ¿Levi no la quería?

-No lo necesitamos, Eren – no, él no la quería. Si así fuera, él se casaría con ella.

-Yo lo necesito – habló en tono bajo. Al ver el rostro interrogante de Levi, continuó – Quiero casarme con el hombre que amo, quiero un vestido blanco y decir "sí" frente a todos. Quiero formar una familia, tener hijos… - vio la mirada aterrada de Rivaille al decir lo último y suspiró

-¿De qué sirve una firma? – replicó el pelinegro

Eren pasó una mano por su cabello perdiendo la paciencia – no se puede avanzar siendo solo novios – comentó – no estoy diciéndote que nos casemos mañana, sólo quiero saber que estarías dispuesto a casarte conmigo en algún momento – con su tono de voz, casi lo suplicó. Necesitaba saber que Levi la amaba tanto como para dar ese paso tan importante

-No voy a casarme – respondió de inmediato, seguro de sí

Y Eren sintió como su frágil corazón se partió en mil pedazos – No puedo estar con alguien con quien no puedo proyectarme a futuro – dijo sin brillo en sus ojos

-¿Qué? – él creyó haber escuchado mal

Ella suspiró – Si no eres capaz de entenderlo, entonces no importa. Si no quieres casarte, no importa. Yo… ya he tenido suficiente – se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la habitación. Eran apenas las seis de la mañana, el sol ya estaba saliendo.

Iba a hacer su maleta y caminaría a su departamento. Tenía que salir de ahí. No podía seguir con alguien que no quería avanzar con ella. Él quería ir por la izquierda y ella por la derecha. Las cosas no funcionarían.

-¿Suficiente? – Preguntó Levi sin entender - ¿De qué? –

-¡Suficiente de esto! –Dijo mientras metía su ropa en una maleta – Te amo pero… no quiero estancarme, yo… ya no puedo – tapó su cara con sus manos – Me voy – sentenció – Esto se acabó

-¡Espera! – Pidió – podemos arreglarlo – sintió como un vacío enorme se formó en su pecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Eren no podía entender que casarse no era necesario?

-No – y una lágrima se le escapó formando un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Carraspeó y comenzó como pudo – No puedo avanzar yo sola en una relación, Levi – suspiró para intentar parar las lágrimas pero no le daba resultado – no puedo estar con alguien que no quiere proyectarse conmigo – repitió

-Eren, lo que tu padre hizo… - pensó un poco mejor y rectificó – No voy a abandonarte, jamás lo haría – aseguró

Ella apretó los ojos cuando cerró la maleta y suspiró – Adiós – dijo comenzando a caminar a la salida

-Eren – la siguió hasta la puerta y tomó su muñeca para detenerla

-¿Qué? – preguntó mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir

-No te vayas, por favor – suplicó, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar

-Suéltame – dijo entre dientes

-Eren, por favor – suplicó una vez más – no hagas esto

-¿Estoy lastimándote? – preguntó

-Sí, lo haces – contestó rápido, quería que la pesadilla terminara

Eren se volteó con la mirada dolida – Me has lastimado también – contó – Estamos a mano – soltó el agarre y salió del departamento con paso firme

-Eren – intentó gritar y correr tras ella pero… su cuerpo no respondía

Tenía su mirada fija en la puerta que se había cerrado de un portazo tras la chica y su mano se aferraba a algo imaginario en el aire. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sintió un frío enorme. El vacío en su pecho lo estaba ahogando.

Sintió algo caliente rodar por sus mejillas. Comenzó a limpiar sus ojos pero las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Eren se había ido y él no había podido hacer nada. Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle, por lo que tuvo que apoyar su cuerpo en un mueble.

Se quedó inmóvil un largo rato, se sentía ahogado, sus ojos no parecían querer dejar de botar aquel líquido salado y él ya no tenía ánimos ni para moverse. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¡Ah! Claro, estaba durmiendo. Sólo tenía que despertarse y encontraría a Eren durmiendo a su lado.

Con aquella idea en la cabeza, caminó tambaleándose aturdido hasta la cama. Se acostó y abrazó a una almohada. Se meció un poco intentando auto convencerse que cuando despertara, todo volvería a la normalidad. No paró de llorar hasta que se durmió.

Eren iba camino a su departamento. No podía parar de llorar desde que salió del departamento de Rivaille. Se sintió estúpida. Sólo porque él no quería casarse… ella lo amaba, tal vez, sólo estar con él era suficiente, pero… si él no era capaz de querer casarse, entonces significaba que no la amaba como decía y que sólo estaba esperando aburrirse de ella.

Se arrepintió de llegar a su frío y solitario departamento. Hanji no podría ir a socorrerla porque estaba en su luna de miel. Mikasa estaba con Armin y era muy temprano para molestarlos. Así es que por su mente sólo cruzó un nombre. Yuta.

Dio la vuelta y caminó directo al departamento de Yuta, tocó la puerta y escuchó como el adormilado chico caminó para abrir la puerta. Al verla ahí de pie, con lágrimas en los ojos, él no esperó explicación alguna. Abrazó a Eren y la hizo entrar. Ese maldito enano se las pagaría. ¿Por qué volvía a hacer llorar a Eren?

Se sintió consciente y la angustia creció rápidamente. Se quedó con los ojos cerrados, con miedo a abrirlos. No quería enfrentarse a la realidad. Tomó aire y juntó valor. Entre abrió los ojos y vio la cama vacía. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder.

Dio un vistazo rápido por la habitación y vio el clóset en el que Eren guardaba su ropa, que estaba vacío. Entonces, supo que nada había sido una pesadilla. Intentó tragar saliva a través del nudo que tenía en su garganta. Eren se había ido de verdad.

Se arropó nuevamente en la cama y se abrazó a sí mismo. ¿Su cama siempre fue así de grande? En esa época del año ¿Hacía tanto frío como el que sentía en aquel momento? Deseaba un cigarrillo con urgencia, pero su cuerpo no le respondía ni siquiera para tomar uno de su pantalón.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down_

_Cause my heart breaks a little, when I hear your name_

¿Cómo es que todo había terminado así? ¿Cómo es que no pudo ser capaz de ser un buen novio para Eren? Él creía que lo estaba haciendo perfecto. Que se preocupaba por ella lo suficiente, que la cuidaba, pero… para ella no fue suficiente.

Tal vez, debió haberse esforzado más. Era su culpa, él lo sabía. Eren siempre estaba ahí, dándole el amén en todo. Y él, no había sido capaz de hacer lo mismo por ella. Él no se merecía a una mujer como Eren. Ella era demasiado buena para él.

_Too Young, too dumb to realize _

_That I should have bought you flowers, and held your hand,_

_Should have gave you all my hours, when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing whit another man._

Siempre él por delante, siempre era él quien tenía que decidirlo todo. ¿Por qué no se detuvo a preguntar qué era lo que ella prefería? ¿Por qué no tomó en cuenta lo que ella creía que era mejor? ¿Cómo fue tan estúpido de creer que las cosas siempre serían como él quería?

Pero… ¿Qué importaba ahora que se diera cuenta de todo lo que hizo mal? Eren ya no estaba. No podía rectificar sus errores. Ya no podría mimarla, ni decirle que la amaba. No podría besarla nunca más, ni oler su cabello. Ella ya no lo animaría y él ya no podría volver a hacerle el amor.

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

Había cometido el peor error de su vida y lo sabía. La había jodido, pero bien. Y ahora no tenía idea de cómo arreglar tan garrafal error. De seguro Eren no quería verlo ni en pintura. Y no es como si él tuviera fuerzas de ponerse de pie. Sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo se le estaba haciendo pedazos de a poco.

Si Eren no estaba, él no era capaz de seguir adelante. Y se sentía estúpido de darse cuenta cuando ella ya no estaba. Recordó cuando Erwin se lo dijo y él simplemente lo tomó como una burla. Era un completo idiota, estaba completamente destruido y apenas era el primer día.

Él sabía que Eren no estaría mucho mejor, pero también tenía en cuenta que ella no aceptaría verlo y tampoco sería como cualquier otra discusión que pudieron haber tenido porque… ahora la cosa se había puesto realmente seria.

Y ahora, por no valorar a la persona que realmente había logrado un cambio en su maldita vida, la había perdido. Para siempre. Sin Eren, no le importaba nada, ni todas las mujeres del mundo, ni todo el alcohol, ni cigarrillos, ni dinero… nada.

_Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes _

_But I just want you to know_

¿Y ahora? Eren encontraría a alguien que la va a hacer realmente feliz. Alguien que quiera casarse con ella sin cuestionar nada. Alguien que la ponga primero a ella que a sí mismo. Alguien que la ame tanto que no dudará en darle todo.

_I hope he buys your Flowers, I hope he holds your hands_

_Give you all his hours when he has the chance_

_Take you to every party, cause I remember how much to love to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man_

Entonces quiso azotarse contra la pared por pensar algo tan estúpido como eso. Eren no tenía que encontrar a otro hombre al cual amaba. Él tenía que arreglar sus errores e ir a buscar a Eren para poder hacerla feliz él mismo.

Porque él amaba a Eren y no podía ni siquiera imaginarse verla con otro que no fuera él. Tenía que convertirse en un hombre digno de estar al lado de Eren. Él no le temía al compromiso, y no es como si de verdad no creyera en el matrimonio.

La verdad era… que a lo que realmente le temía era no poder hacer lo suficientemente feliz a Eren. Porque lo que él más quería, era ser suficiente para ella. No quería casarse con ella y que después ella se dé cuenta de que fue un error en su vida. Él, definitivamente, se convertiría en el hombre digno para Eren.

Yuta le había dicho que se dormiría cuando ella lo hiciera. Después de que pudo calmarse, relativamente, fingió dormir para que él también lo hiciera. Y así, pudo llorar sin tenerlo ahí, diciéndole que se calmara.

Y aunque ya sus ojos se habían secado, el dolor de todo su cuerpo no cesaba. Lo sentía pesado, caliente, como si tuviera fiebre. Todo el cuerpo le palpitaba y si se movía aunque fuera un poco, se estremecía de dolor.

_Como decir que me parte en mil_

_Las esquinitas, de mis huesos_

_Que han caído los esquemas de mi vida_

_Ahora que todo era perfecto._

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no pudieron llegar a un acuerdo? ¿Por qué no fue más… flexible? Tal vez, si hubiera cortado el tema en un cierto punto, ahora estarían durmiendo juntos, quizás comiendo algo o haciendo el amor, como cada mañana.

Pero eso ya no más. Porque ella lo había pateado. Le había dicho que ya no podía seguir con la relación así. Tal vez si había exagerado un poco, pero seguramente Levi, estaría molesto con ella por terminar así de fácil la relación.

_Y algo más que eso, _

_Me absorbiste el sexo y me desciende el peso,_

_De éste cuerpecito mío, que se ha convertido en río _

Sus párpados parecían de plomo, pero no quería cerrar los ojos. Si lo hacía, el rostro de Levi se haría presente y eso la destrozaría aún más. Tocó sus labios con delicadeza. ¿Por qué no lo besó un poco más? Sus labios… extrañaba sentirlos cerca, extrañaba que él no la apegara a su cuerpo de manera protectora.

Aunque Yuta estaba ahí para ella, cuidándola e intentando contenerla, se sentía sola. Si Levi no estaba a su lado, ella no podía sentirse plena. Quería tocarlo, tenerlo para ella. Que le hiciera el amor, que la hiciera sentir tan bien.

Apenas y era el primer día y ella ya lo extrañaba a morir. ¿Cómo haría para el resto de su vida?

_Me cuesta abrir los ojos y lo hago poco a poco_

_No sea que aun te encuentre cerca._

_Me guardo tu recuerdo, como el mejor secreto_

_Que dulce fue tenerte dentro._

_Hay un trozo de luz, en ésta obscuridad, para prestarme calma._

_El tiempo todo calma, la tempestad y la calma._

No tener a Rivaille para ella en aquel momento, era una tortura. Se sentía ahogada, atrapada. No tenía escape. Cerraba los ojos y todas las veces en las que ella y Levi dijeron que no se separarían jamás vinieron a su mente.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado pero él no parecía tener interés en ella. Se sentía utilizada, todas las veces que ella dijo que lo amaba, lo decía enserio. Ella estaba dispuesta a dejar cualquier cosa por él.

Pero él… él ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a avanzar con ella. No quería casarse. Al menos, pudo haberle mentido diciéndole que en algún momento se casarían. Y aunque hubiera llegado a los ochenta años con esa ilusión, ella lo hubiera aceptado. Porque lo amaba.

Pero no. Todas las veces que él dijo que no quería separarse de ella, fueron mentiras. Además… él ni siquiera fue tras ella cuando salió del departamento. Y aunque supiera todas éstas cosas… lo seguía amando aún más que antes.

No podía odiarlo, no podía sentir rencor.

_Siempre me quedará, tu sonrisa_

_La voz suave del mar, el sabor de cada beso_

_Vuelve a respirar, el olor de tu piel_

_La lluvia que caerá, sobre éste cuerpo y mojará_

_El deseo de que vuelvas._

_La flor que crece en mí, cada segundo que viví junto a ti._

_Y volver a reír, el calor de tu cuerpo._

_Y cada día un instante volveré a pensar en ti._

_En tu sonrisa._

Presionó su pecho levemente, intentando llenar el vacío que la estaba ahogando. Tomó aire profundamente para relajarse. Un par de lágrimas más salieron de sus ojos antes de caer dormida.

**:((((((( perdooooooon! Yo no quería separarlos! Lo juro! u.u naa' mentira, si quería, porque soy mala muajajaja xD naa' para las que me tienen en fb (o al menos la mayoría) les dije que estaba teniendo problemas para escribir el cap porque sentía mucha tristeza (?)**

**Me da pena separarlos :(( más si es por algo estúpido xD pero es que leviciento a veces no piensa y todas lo sabemos xD**

**No puse nada al principio del capítulo porque… no me siento muy bien :( me he peleado con alguien importante, mi papá me regañó porque no le conté algo y mi hermano me hincha las pelotas ¬¬ (sí tengo cocos internos llamados ovarios… no me jodan!) así que hoy intenté desestresarme con 40 min de trote, y aunque de cierta forma funcionó, aún estoy nostálgica :/**

**Fuera de eso, no todo es malo :333 Tengo 3 libros que leer :DDDD asi es que si la próxima semana no vengo con la actualización, cúlpenlos a ellos! xD okno, si vendré con la actualización, lo prometo :333**

**Ah! Subo el cap hoy porque mañana saldré temprano. Ya saben, estoy de vacaciones asi que… no sé a qué hora llegue a casa xD y no estaré con la compu a cuestas ésta vez. Aunque claramente, no les va a molestar que suba el cap un día antes. No, claro que no xD**

**Hmmm ah! Comencé a ver american horror story y estoy con tragedia xD de hecho, una vez termine de subir el cap, terminaré de ver la primera temporada. No me da miedo, pero estoy muuuuy intrigadísima :333**

**Me mudaré! Con toda mi familia (aunque no será de inmediato) pero lo haremos pronto. Viviré en Santiago :333 (aunque todos la odien, yo amo ésta ciudad :33) les estaré avisando, porque seguramente no podré actualizar esa semana! Por lo pronto, no se preocupen por eso :B**

**Ah! Sí, en éste cap puse dos canciones. La primera (cuando describo los sentimientos de Levi) es de Bruno Mars (por si no lo notaron xD) se llama "When I was your man" busquen la traducción quienes no sepan un carajo de inglés xD**

**La segunda (cuando describo los sentimientos de Eren) es una canción de los aldeanos con la mala rodriguez, aunque no puse la parte de los aldeanos xD se llama "sin tu sonrisa" es taaan hermosa, búsquenla completa *-***

**Bueno, esas fueron las recomendaciones musicales con jani-chan xD**

**Eeeeh creo que es todo lo que tengo que contarles por hoy xD contesto reviews!**

**.-Rave-chan: jajajaja Reika-sama*-* gracias por todo! Te super amo infinito! Demasiado! No sabes cuanto! Hermanita, eres la mejor amiga de todas! Y estoy pensando seriamente en prostituirme para verte pronto :((( okno .-. tonikaku, aishiteru (L)**

**.-Sora-chan: ahora entiendes por qué estoy triste? D: es un capi feo, muy feo :((( gracias por el animo en todo caso! Te quiero :)**

**.-snk-sunshine: jajaja sí, el cap anterior fue un tarado, yo tbn quería golpearlo xD espero que este cap te haya gustado :)**

**.-in cavillator: de verdad me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :) espero que éste capi triste tbn te haya gustado :( lloré escribiéndolo :/ pero es necesario u.u un abrazo y gracias por leer y por tu apoyo!**

**.-Erzebeth k: si, lo mejor son las reconciliaciones… ejem se volvieron a pelear :((( a mí tbn me da pena Yuta, porque sí quiere a Eren :( y Levi fue cruel con él. Eeeen fin, gracias por el apoyo! Nos leemos en fb :)**

**. : y.. éste capi igual está algo intenso, no? Y ahora si que no es poquito drama D: pero ta bien, las cosas pasan así por algo xD Me alegra que tú y tu mejor amiga lean mi fanfic :D la fuerza levi nos atrapa a todos! Pero no me culpen después si se echan el ramo xD pongan atención en clase, niñas! Jajaja y si, estamos un poco lejos ahora, pero me mudaré a Santiago, así es que quizás algún día me pase por quilpue, te aviso ;D un beso para ti y tu amiga, muchísimas gracias por leer n.n**

**.-May Jaeger: si una pareja no termina, no hay amor xD dicen por ahí :/ jajaja espero que éste capi te haya gustado! Un abrazo y muchas gracias por el apoyo! Te lo he dicho antes, amo tus reviews :D nos leemos!**

**.-Rinako-sawada: ves que el capi estaba triste? :(((( de todas maneras, espero que te haya gustado! Gracias por el apoyo! Un abrazo :)**

**.-Ra: y… Yuta te cayó bien porque está en la friend zone y aun así siguió adelante? La perseverancia es un don genial, la admiro mucho y me gusta. Hoy, no tengo mucho que decir por aquí, hablaremos en algún momento. Te quiero (aunque esté un poco molesta por lo de anoche).**

**.-satii: jajaja es el novio perfecto, lo sé. aunque un poco… Levi para sus cosas (?) gracias por leer! :333**

**.-Fujoshi completa: en éste capi tampoco hubo lemon :(((( peeero no todo puede ser sexo. O si? Jajaja ya habrá algo pronto :333 espero que el capi te haya gustado! Un abrazo! Nos leemos :)**

**Bueeeeno, son todos los reviews :333 gracias por el apoyo! Por los mensajes privados, por preguntarme cuando tendré la actualización, etc, etc… todo eso, me anima más y más para escribir. Muchísimas gracias por todo! n.n **

**Como obsequio, hoy les dejaré un adelanto, si? :333**

**-No olvides que yo estaré a su lado siempre, esperando a que se decida – habló Yuta, serio**

**-No te atrevas a tocarla – ordenó**

**-No eres quien para decirlo, ya no eres nada de ella – se encogió de hombros, algo victorioso**

**-¡Hablo enserio! – bramó, tomándolo de las solapas **

**-¿Crees que así arreglarás tu desastre? – alzó una ceja**

**Soltó a Yuta con desprecio, luego suspiró – ella… ¿está bien? – preguntó**

**-¿En serio? – preguntó irónico**

**Y ahí queda xD a su imaginación (aunque no dejé mucho para ella) eeeen fin! Gracias por leer una vez más! Muchos Levi's para todos!**

**Bless!**

**Jani-chan :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Perdón! Sé que debí subir el capítulo ayer, pero ya saben, estoy de vacaciones (todavía hahahaha) y sólo me tardé un día :( eeeen fin! Aquí les traigo la actualización :333**

**Sé que es un cap un poco más corto de lo normal. Pero es que no daba para más, por ahora, claro :3**

**Abajo seguiré escribiéndoles, si? Las dejo con el cap! :)**

**Ah! Por cierto, hay ooc – como siempre xD**

**Y los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime – quieroleerelproximocapitulodelmanga – Isayama sempai :B**

Hacía ya un mes que Eren se había ido de su departamento, que no contestaba sus llamadas, que se había trasladado a vivir en un lugar en el que él no sabía cuál era. Había sido un mes horrible al principio. Si Hanji y Erwin no hubiesen estado ahí para él, tal vez, aún hubiera estado acostado en forma de bolita.

No digamos que ahora era un hombre renovado, que había vuelto a hacer uso de la fuerza Levi y conquistar a cuantas faldas se le pasaban por delante. Oh, sí. Muchas le han coqueteado, como siempre, pero ya ni siquiera es capaz de mirarlas.

¿Por qué? Sólo tiene en mente a una. Eren. Por Hanji sabía que estaba bien. Que había encontrado un nuevo empleo, aunque no le había querido decir cual ni dónde. Tampoco ha ido a la universidad, porque… Está de vacaciones.

Maldición… si no hubieran discutido en aquella ocasión, ahora estarían disfrutando de unas perfectas vacaciones en cualquier lugar al que Eren hubiese querido ir. Aunque él no había pedido las vacaciones, porque hubiese sido un tiempo libre para matarse la mente pensando en Eren.

Aunque ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones. Había sido un mal entendido que había terminado muy… mal. Y también con mucho pensar – y muchas conversaciones con Erwin – había entendido por fin, el por qué Eren insistía tanto en casarse.

Y ya se había decidido. Iría a hablar con Eren y le diría que la amaba. Que quería pasar el resto de su limpia vida con ella y que si era necesario casarse, lo haría. Porque… el no tenerla cerca era tan destructivo como pasar un día entero charlando con Hanji acerca de sus gigantes desnudos comiendo gente.

Estaba cansado, se sentía agobiado, sin ánimos… ya lo había admitido hace mucho. Había perdido la guerra con Eren. Y ya no tenía la fuerza de negarlo. Tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo. Sólo hacía falta algo.

Ella se había ido y había sido por un error. Algo estúpido, lo sabía. El haber crecido sin amor, lo había hecho alguien frío, no pensó en cómo se sentiría Eren con todo lo que él le dijo. No fue capaz de ponerse en sus zapatos, hasta que ya no la tuvo cerca.

Por eso, todo el mes lleno de angustia y depresión le había hecho llegar a ésa conclusión.

Por ahora, quería llegar a su departamento. A su tranquilo y limpio departamento. No era como si alguien lo estuviera esperando, pero ahí se sentía mejor que caminando en medio de toda esa gente.

Por esas razones de la vida, había tenido que ir al centro, a buscar unos papeles a la oficina de otra compañía. ¿Por qué había tenido que ir él? ¡Ah! Claro, ya no tenía asistente y Petra estaba ocupada con otro asunto. No le quedó más remedio.

Divisó la figura de un chico que venía a lo lejos. Se puso pálido en cuanto lo reconoció y cambió de dirección inmediatamente para no encontrárselo de frente. Sí, estaba huyendo. Porque no estaba totalmente preparado para eso.

No le importaba dar la vuelta más larga de camino a la oficina. Así que caminó lo más rápido que pudo por el gentío y llegó a una pequeña plaza al doblar en la esquina. Se apoyó en un árbol y suspiró aliviado. Lo había logrado.

-Oye, tú – y cuando creyó que su huida había sido un éxito, la voz de quien creyó haber escapado lo sorprendió.

-¿Me hablas a mí? – se apuntó y miró hacia todos lados esperando un milagro

-¿A quién más, enano? – la risa burlona del muchacho le encendió una pequeña chispa en el pecho.

Afiló la mirada y lo vio fijo – Y cuando pensaba que no podías ser más idiota… - habló entre dientes, mientras rodaba los ojos

-Ahora sí que te has pasado – el chico se puso serio de repente y se acercó de forma desafiante - ¿Qué demonios fue lo que le dijiste a Eren para que estuviera tan deprimida? – preguntó

Rivaille desvió la mirada – No tiene nada que ver contigo, mocoso – respondió

-Tiene que ver con Eren, así que tiene que ver conmigo – contestó rápido, aún más serio

-Entonces ve y pregúntale – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

-No voy a presionarla, ella no está bien… - apretó los puños – así que dímelo – ordenó

-Ah, ya veo – sonrió cruel – aún no la superas – soltó una carcajada

Y fue lo que Yuta necesitó para perder la paciencia. Tomó a Levi de las solapas y se acercó de manera amenazante - ¡Dímelo! – bramó

Rivaille alzó una ceja - ¿Me golpearás? Adelante, hazlo – se volvió a encoger de hombros

El castaño frunció el ceño – no es justo golpear a alguien así – rebatió, prácticamente diciéndole que se ponga en guardia

-Déjalo, mocoso – habló Levi por lo bajo

-¡No lo entiendo! – habló desesperado, soltando a Rivaille con fuerza, casi haciéndolo caer – tenía una imagen diferente de ti – espetó

-No es como si me importara lo que pienses – le restó importancia

Yuta se cruzó de brazos – Tienes la cara más horrible que he visto – entrecerró los ojos – ¿No duermes? - preguntó, intentando provocarlo

Levi entrecerró los ojos, imitándolo - ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – respondió

-¿Qué demonios le dijiste a Eren para que se pusiera así? – ya se estaba exasperando. Enserio, ¿Qué ya no era el mismo de antes? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Levi suspiró cansado – yo… - comenzó – sólo le he dicho que no quería casarme – contó

Yuta lo miró sorprendido – Estás bromeando, ¿Verdad? – Rivaille lo miró interrogante, así que el castaño prosiguió – El sueño de Eren es casarse – contó – es como si… le hubieses hecho lo peor del mundo – exageró - ¿Qué se supone que harás para remediarlo? – preguntó, incitándolo para moverse

-Estoy… pensando en ello – contó dudoso, aún no estaba seguro

-¿Desde hace un mes? – Preguntó incrédulo – si realmente quisieras arreglar las cosas, ¡Ya lo habrías hecho! – lo encaró

-No es como si no quisiera hacerlo, es que yo… no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo – dijo por lo bajo

Y eso volvió a hartar a Yuta - ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que te pasó?! ¡Parecías una persona tan decidida hace un mes! – se quejó

-Ya sé – Rivaille apretó los dientes impotente. Yuta tenía razón

-Saberlo no basta, ¡Muévete! – ordenó

-No tienes para qué decírmelo. No voy a perder a Eren – dijo, con algo de coraje, con una pequeña llama encendida en su pecho

-Pues vas por mal camino – contó – Porque para empezar, Eren se está quedando conmigo. Si lo quisiera, te lo quitaría fácilmente – sonrió malicioso – No olvides que yo estaré a su lado siempre, esperando a que se decida – se puso serio

-No te atrevas a tocarla – ordenó, con la llama en el pecho un poco más fuerte

-No eres quién para decirlo, ya no eres nada de ella – le recordó, encogiéndose de hombros, victorioso

-¡Hablo enserio! – bramó, tomándolo de las solapas

-¿Crees que así arreglarás tu desastre? – preguntó, alzando una ceja

-Arreglaré las cosas con Eren – lo empujó de manera bruta, desestabilizando un poco

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó irónico - ¿Así como lo has hecho éste mes?

-Voy a hacerlo ahora – respondió rápido

-¿Quién me lo asegura? ¿El enano cobarde? – volvió a provocarlo

Y fue lo que bastó para que la pequeña llama en el pecho de Levi se encendiera aún más – ¡Ya me cansaste! – se abalanzó sobre Yuta, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndolo caer al suelo - ¡Basta! ¡No voy a perder a Eren! ¡No importa lo que pase! – se decidió

Yuta comenzó a reír en el suelo, mientras puso su mano en el lugar donde Levi había golpeado - ¡Al fin! – Dijo, soltando una risa adolorida - ¡Te has tomado tu tiempo! ¡Demonios! Pegas duro – se quejó

Entonces entendió las tantas provocaciones de Yuta. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento – Ella… ¿Está bien? – preguntó

El castaño alzó una ceja - ¿Enserio? – y fue lo que Levi necesitó para saber que realmente, había preguntado algo estúpido

Rivaille suspiró – Supongo que partiré por hablar con ella – contó

-¿Cómo se supone que lo harás si no quiere verte, genio? – preguntó, poniéndose de pie. Vio el rostro de Levi y sacó un papel, escribiendo algo en él. El pelinegro leyó lo escrito y alzó una ceja, interrogante – Mi dirección y mi número de teléfono. Cuando vayas a hablar con ella, avísame. Para no estar – explicó – No quiero ser testigo de ese tipo de… reconciliaciones – hizo una pequeña mueca

-¿Por qué me ayudas? – Preguntó, descolocado – Creí que me odiabas

-Te odio – afirmó – pero… jamás vi a Eren tan feliz con alguien como contigo… me gusta verla feliz – sonrió sincero

-Gracias mocoso – guardó el papel en su bolsillo y se despidió de Yuta

Pensándolo bien, el mocoso ya no le desagradaba tanto. Obviando el hecho de que tuviera a Eren al alcance de su mano y él no. Pero al menos, ya le había dicho dónde estaba, lo que restaba ahora era… pensarse la mejor disculpa que en su maldita vida había dicho nunca.

El golpe que ese enano le había propinado aun le dolía. Sentía la zona latir por lo delicada que estaba. Llegó al departamento, en el que lo esperaba ella. Ya se había acostumbrado a tenerla ahí. Era como siempre había imaginado.

Aunque claro, no se besaban ni tenían intimidad. Pero aparte de ese insignificante detalle, todo lo demás era igual a como lo había imaginado.

-¡Estoy en casa! – anunció al abrir la puerta del departamento

-Bienvenido, Yuta-kun – sonrió yendo hacia la puerta

Entonces recordó el golpe recibido, por lo que evitó a Eren, yendo hacia el baño lo más rápido que pudo, para al menos, maquillarse un poco el golpe. Ella lo notó enseguida algo extraño.

-¿Yuta-kun? – preguntó, siguiéndolo

-¿Si? – habló sin voltear, siguiendo su camino

-Yuta – lo llamó más seria – Ven aquí – ordenó en voz suave

-¿Qué? – volteó de perfil, evitando que Eren vea el golpe, pero ésta lo tomó de la barbilla, mirándolo fijamente y haciendo que se queje un poco por el contacto

-¿Te estuviste peleando? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, preocupada

-No es nada, Eren. No te preocupes – pidió, soltando el agarre

-¿Quién fue? – rebatió

Yuta desvió la mirada y luego suspiró – Me encontré con el enano – contó

-¿Qué? – pareció no escuchar bien

-Lo provoqué y me terminó golpeando – dijo

-He dicho que tienes que evitarlo – recordó

-Ésta vez fue inevitable – finalizó, yendo a la cocina. Ya no necesitaba camuflar el golpe. - ¿Has comido algo? – preguntó

Eren negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué te ha dicho? – se sentía abrumada, ¿Ya estaría con otra chica que lo estuviera haciendo feliz?

¡Lo extrañaba tanto! No podía comer, no tenía hambre. ¿Para qué hablar de dormir? Apenas cerraba los ojos, veía el rostro de Levi, escuchaba su voz diciéndole que la quería, que quería pasar toda su vida con ella.

En su cuerpo, sentía aún la sensación de tener a Rivaille acariciándole, haciéndole sentir la única mujer en el mundo. Haciéndola suya. Siendo una con él en todo momento, complementándose, teniéndose ahí para el otro.

-Si comes un poco, te diré – contestó Yuta, sacándola de su ensoñación

-Eso no es justo, no tengo hambre – dijo sentándose en la mesa

El castaño sirvió un plato de comida para Eren y otro para él, sentándose también para comenzar a comer – Si quieres saber, entonces, ponte a comer – ofreció. Ella dio un pequeño bocado y él sonrió – Me ha preguntado por ti – contó

-¿Enserio? – preguntó ilusionada

-Sigue comiendo – pidió Yuta, ella se metió otro bocado a la boca – Quiere verte. No le han dicho dónde estás o donde trabajas – explicó –Se ve terrible, así como tú – la molestó

-¿Crees que no se esté alimentando bien? – no le importaba estar en el estado más deplorable, siempre y cuando él estuviera bien

-De hecho – afirmó – Aunque no estás en posición de preocuparte por él – la señaló – mírate – pidió, observando sus clavículas súper pronunciadas y lo suelta que le quedaba la ropa, que antes, le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo – Son tan idiotas – reclamó – Si ambos se quieren y necesitan, no entiendo, ¿Qué hacen sufriendo por amor?

Yuta tenía razón. Estaban sufriendo porque así lo querían. Aunque ella había tenido sus razones para separarse de él. Aunque claro, serían razones idiotas para cualquier persona, para ella… Era importante saber la respuesta de Levi en ese momento.

Tan solo si Levi le hubiese dicho que sí estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella cien años más tarde, ella lo hubiera aceptado. Tan sólo porque sabía que él tenía la disposición de hacerlo. Pero no, Levi ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Ni en un millón de años.

Apenas y terminó la comida que Yuta le había preparado, tomó su bolso y salió a caminar. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un tomate mal hecho, tenía mechones de cabello fuera de lugar, pero no le importaba.

Yuta tenía razón. Sus vaqueros, que antes le quedaban ajustados, se le caían. Las camisetas, que también eran ceñidas al cuerpo, ahora le quedaban holgadas. Sus clavículas, sus hombros, sus caderas… todos aquellos huesos, se le notaban en sobremanera.

Parecía anoréxica, incluso sus costillas y su columna vertebral se notaban. Si Levi la viese en aquel estado tan deplorable, seguramente, ni siquiera querría hablar con ella. Tenía ojeras, por la falta de sueño, y ya ni siquiera era capaz de sonreír ni un poco.

Bueno, excepto en sus cortos tiempos de sueño, cuando soñaba que aún estaba con Levi. Cuando él la besaba y la hacía suya. Aunque claro, esa sensación de satisfacción y alegría duraba sólo hasta que despertaba. En ese momento, lo único que intentaba hacer, era parar las innumerables lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos y el inmenso vacío que sentía en el pecho.

Ella no podía negarlo. Estaba perdida, era completo desastre. Necesitaba a Levi, pero no se sentía preparada para verlo. Caería a sus pies en cuanto esos ojos la miraran fijo. Y al menos, quería mantenerse en su decisión.

Fue a la biblioteca de la universidad, pediría un libro para distraerse un poco y luego se iría a casa. Desde aquel edificio tan alto, podía ver el edificio en el que Rivaille vivía. Aún tenía la llave del departamento, pero no se atrevía a acercarse.

Sabía los horarios de trabajo de Levi y podría ir sin encontrárselo. Pero no se atrevía. No tenía las fuerzas para ir allí e irse después. Si iba, no tendría la fuerza para irse. Suspiró y fijó su vista en el estante, para comenzar a buscar un libro.

Maldijo el haber ido a trabajar sin su automóvil aquel día. Hubiera tomado un taxi, pero ni siquiera de eso tenía ánimos. Se había salido antes de la oficina, así que quiso caminar un poco. Después de lo que aquel día, la conversación con Yuta, había considerado más de mil veces ir a ver a Eren en aquel momento.

Pero no, seguramente, Yuta le habría dicho ya que se habían visto y seguramente, Eren le habría dicho que no lo dejara ir. Suspiró. Además de lo mal que ya estaba, se torturaba a sí mismo tomando el camino que pasaba por la universidad de Eren.

¡Como si sirviera de algo! Eren estaba de vacaciones ¿Para qué iría a la universidad cuando apenas el verano iba a la mitad? Y aunque sabía que no tenía ni una posibilidad de ver a Eren en aquel momento, entró de todos modos.

Sin saber por qué, sus pies lo guiaron a la puerta de la biblioteca. Tal vez, porque su inconsciente sabía que Eren estudiaba literatura y que ése sería el lugar al que ella iría si fuera a la universidad.

Suspiró y miró las ventanas del edificio. Y entonces, le vio. Se refregó los ojos, intentando que la broma que su mente le jugaba desapareciera, pero la figura de Eren seguía ahí, viendo el estante de los libros.

Como si su vida dependiera de ello, ingresó al lugar lo más rápido que pudo, con urgencia. Aún no tenía muy claro que era lo que le diría. Por lo pronto, sólo quería verla.

El edificio estaba desierto, sólo en la entrada, había un hombre que seguramente, fuera el que abría la biblioteca. Cruzó un enorme pasillo, que terminaba en la puerta en la que Eren se encontraba.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, haciendo que la chica se volteara sorprendida. Se quedó inmóvil, viéndola, recorriéndola con la mirada. Había deseado tenerla frente a él tanto tiempo, que no se había detenido a pensar en cómo sería aquel encuentro.

Se sintió morir, cuando se fijó en cómo se veía Eren. Jamás imaginó que ella se sentiría tan mal. De hecho, pensó que él se vería mucho peor que ella. Aunque claro, no se veía muy bien tampoco. Como sea, ambos estaban muriéndose en vida y tenían que arreglarlo de una vez.

Dio un paso hacia ella, quien estaba inmóvil. Y ahora que la tenía en frente, no era capaz de decir nada. De repente, un se le formó un enorme nudo en la garganta.

-Eren… - habló con urgencia, con deseo…

Entonces, a ella le fallaron las piernas y calló sentada al suelo, sin poder dejar de verlo.

**Chan, chan, chan ._.**

**Queeeeee taaaaaaaaal?! (alguien conoce a melón y melame? xD) **

**Oooookei, les resumiré mi semana.. ejem**

**A mi queridísima prima, la he enviciado con esto del anime :DDD ya vi sekaiichi hatsukoi con ella :33 y ya vio la primera temporada de junjou romántica (sí, aunque no lo crean, la hice ver yaoi y le gustó :DDD) ella sola buscó otro anime que terminó de ver ayer xD y ayer mismo (y la razón por la que no temriné de escribir el cap ayer) nos pusimos a ver kaichou wa maid sama hahaha sí, le ha encantado :333 **

**Como sea, la he entusiasmado para ver más animes aún, pero de pasito a pasito, primero tiene que terminar de ver los que tiene a medias (le 2da temporada de romántica y kaichou)**

**Eeeen fin, como vi sekaiichi y romántica, me dije a mi misma: oye misma, por qué no lees los mangas? Entonces como misma es tan obediente, los busqué y adivinen de qué me enteré. ¡Va a haber tercera temporada de ambas series! Margot! A mí y a mi prima casi nos da un infarto! :DDD**

**Eeehhh ah! Si, ya me puse a leer uno de los tres libros que tenía para leer :333 se llama "Los juegos del hambre" el primer libro (son tres) es, sencillamente, BUENISIMO! Lenalo si tienen tiempo :333**

**Eehhh ya me siento muchísimo mejor! Las cosas se han arreglado en cierta manera, así es que estoy bien :) ah! Con mi familia, ya empezamos la ardua tarea de buscar en donde vivir en ésta ciudad, así es que yo creo que pronto me mudaré :)**

**Hmmm qué más puedo decirles? Ah! Puede que mas o menos el miércoles o jueves de la próxima semana vuelva a mi ciudad, peeeero solo por unas semanas porque tendría que volver a Santiago en unos días más. Asi que no sé para que volveríamos a Los Ángeles xD**

**Ya, creo que ya hablé demasiado. Así es que procederé a contestar reviews.**

**.-Sora-chan: lamento la tardanza! Te quiero! Y gracias por animarme en cada review! :)**

**.-Rinaco-sawada: perdón por tardarme! Y sí, es tonto, pero aveces las inseguridades nos lleva a hacer cosas estúpidas :( sí, me mudaré a Santiago (L) espero que el capi te haya gustado! Nos leemos pronto! :)**

**.-RoboticCloud: jajajaja pelea xD no sé si se le puede llamar pelea, pero sí golpearon a Yuta, sé que a muchas les gustó esa idea :B neh! Si te mudas a Santiago, te gustaría ser mi amiga? *-* necesitaré amigos aquí xD jajaja podrías agregarme a fb si quieres :) Janina Cabezas salgo ehh… yo con gafas xD y tengo la portada de Reika-sama :B espero una solicitud tuya :) cuídate mucho y nos leemos! Bye :)**

**.-miavid: si! Los humanos deberíamos dejar de pensar y solo actuar, no crees? Hahaha y es que Eren y Levi son el uno para el otro, por eso no pueden dejarse ir :B espero que éste capi también te haya gustado! Un abrazo :)**

**.-snk-sunshine: cierto? Cierto? Si no se quieren casar, al carajo! D: aunque nos duela u.u (no es que me haya pasado xD) que bueno que te haya gustado! Nos leemos :D gracias por leer ésta historia! :)**

**.-May Jaeger: bueno, déjame aclararte algo ejem…. Yo soy la hermana menor :B asi que es mi hermano mayor el que me jode la existencia xD jajajaja gracias por subirme el animo! Me caes demasiado bien :D me agrada que podamos conocernos n.n aunque seas una pequeña nena, me caes bien :D hahaha gracias por leer y por tus hermosos reviews! Nos leemos :D**

**.-Ra: y… sí, quería poner algo de drama en el fanfic :B y no seas tarado! Jamás mataría a Eren! Al menos no en éste fanfic! :((( neh, Ra! Te quiero! Ponte bien para que podamos hablar, si? Un beso! :)**

**.-Fujoshi completa: jajajaj la parte del ramo… te cuento? Fue lo que me pasó una vez, en el matrimonio de mi prima xD fue exactamente como lo describí y todas mis tias solteronas amargadas, casi me matan xD jajaja tienes toda la razón, si te dicen que no quieren casarse, es motivo suficiente para sufrir :( jajaja pobre yuta y su friendzone :( y por cierto, en éste tampoco hubo sexo xD pero es que apenas y se vieron. A menos de que quisieras sexo entre yuta y eren(?) okno, eso no pasará xD perdón por la tardanza! Un abrazo y espero que este cap te haya gustado n.n**

**.-in cavillator: hahaha es que mi animo estaba por el suelo, no quería ser la única sufriendo xD y bueno, sí, esperemos que haya reconciliación pronto :B los de la moto? Jajaja lo siento no entendí xD jajaja espero que te haya gustado éste cap! Un abrazo! Bless :)**

**Muuuy bien, no dejaré adelanto! Peeero si les diré algo. Tengo no se si un fic o one-shot en mente, lo desarrollaré ésta semana. Y espero tener la actualización para el próximo martes! Una vez más gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo! Las quiero! Y perdón por la tardanza!**

**Un abrazo!**

**Bless :)**

**Jani-chan :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos! 22.30 y yo acabo de terminar de escribir el cap :) espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado! Porque a mí sí que me ha gustado :DDD **

**No sé, me siento bien, feliz! Tengo todo lo que quiero: mamá, papá, un hermano que me hincha las pelotas pero aun así lo amo, la mejor hermana del mundísimo (aunque está lejos de mí, pero sé que está ahí para mí, te amo Diana (L) :D ) tios y primos que me aman y los amo. Lectoras increíbles! Que me escriben reviews y me animan para continuar. Libros para matar el tiempo. Todo! Me considero una mujer muy afortunada :)**

**Por eso: "Gracias a la vida, que me ha dado tanto. Me dio dos luceros, que cuando los abro, perfecto distingo lo negro del blanco…" (8)(8) Conocen a Violeta Parra? Es la mejor de todas! Haha y es Chilena :DDD naa' pero enserio, es buenísima y de verdad doy gracias a Dios por todo lo que tengo :)**

**Ah! No sé si lo notaron! (si lo hicieron, ignoren éste aviso) subí un nuevo fanfic! Se llama "Cicatrices" para las amantes del yaoi… bueno, ése si es un Ereri completamente Yaoi y no un yaoi encubierto como éste FemEren xD les dejo el link! :D**

**www. fanfiction s / 9836204 / 1 / Cicatrices**** (quiten los espacios xD) ah! Y la actualización de ése fic, será los días sábados :D para que estén atentas :) pasen y léanlo también**

**Ok, después de mi sentimentalismo y mi propaganda xD las dejaré con el cap :333 abajo seguiré dándoles la lata :D como siempre, hay ooc :) ah! Y lemon xD eso!**

**Los personajes de shingeki blah, blah, blah, no me pertenecen, blah, blah, blah, son de Hajime blah, blah, blah, Isayama sempai :)**

**Aquí el cap! :D**

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, haciendo que la chica se volteara sorprendida. Se quedó inmóvil, viéndola, recorriéndola con la mirada. Había deseado tenerla frente a él tanto tiempo, que no se había detenido a pensar en cómo sería aquel encuentro.

Se sintió morir, cuando se fijó en cómo se veía Eren. Jamás imaginó que ella se sentiría tan mal. De hecho, pensó que él se vería mucho peor que ella. Aunque claro, no se veía muy bien tampoco. Como sea, ambos estaban muriéndose en vida y tenían que arreglarlo de una vez.

Dio un paso hacia ella, quien estaba inmóvil. Y ahora que la tenía en frente, no era capaz de decir nada. De repente, un se le formó un enorme nudo en la garganta.

-Eren… - habló con urgencia, con deseo…

Entonces, a ella le fallaron las piernas y calló sentada al suelo, sin poder dejar de verlo.

**Puede ser más de realidad que de ficción**

**Puede sonar mucho peor de lo que es.**

**Duele hasta mirar, solo hacia atrás**

**Un poco mejor de lo que hay para mí…**

Se acercó a ella con cuidado, parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier momento, se veía tan frágil, tan… mal cuidada, que sentía miedo de seguir haciéndole daño. Aun así, sentía la urgencia de sentirla entre sus brazos otra vez, de escuchar sus dulces palabras.

-Eren – volvió a repetir hincándose frente a ella

La castaña sintió sus ojos escocer, alzó una mano y lentamente tocó la mejilla del pelinegro, creyéndolo irreal. Cuando sintió la tibia piel de él en sus yemas, sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

-Eren… - parecía que Levi no podía decir otra cosa. Como la necesitaba, ¡Dios! Estaba desesperado, ansioso, urgido. Se acercó lentamente a ella, con cuidado y pegó su frente a la de ella para soltar un suspiro – Eren… - susurró

**Y suele ser más**

**No enloquecer**

**Es mucho el dolor para mi corazón**

**Que ya no sabe mentir**

**Ya no sabe pedir**

**Auxilio ni amor**

-Háblame – pidió. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue un sollozo lo que salió – Eren, yo… - quería decir tantas cosas, pero nada salía. Con un dedo, limpió delicadamente las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de Eren. Suspiró, su piel seguía siendo tan suave como siempre – Eren – insistió una vez más

Estaba ahí, frente a él. Había esperado tanto tiempo poder hablar con él. Y ahora que se había cumplido, no podía dejar de llorar. No podía hablar. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decirle? ¿Tenía que besarlo solamente? Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero el nudo enorme que tenía en la garganta la estaba ahogando.

-¿Qué? – habló en un hilillo de voz, apenas audible si no le prestabas atención

**Quiero dejar de responder y hasta de hablar**

**Y el mensaje de amor, solo me hace peor**

**Tú lo sabes muy bien.**

**La palabra más cruel, donde más va a doler**

**Es pecado y perdón**

**Otra vez, no, por favor…**

Le sostuvo la mirada unos minutos, luchando contra sus deseos de besarla en ese instante. No podía ser tan egoísta como para seguir haciéndole daño. No al ver lo que había hecho con ella. Le escocieron los ojos, así que se tomó su tiempo para pasarle un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y volvió a suspirar.

-Lo siento – soltó, casi en un sollozo. No estaba llorando, pero sus ojos estaban a punto de rebalsarse y, verla así, le partía el alma. Carraspeó para que el tono de su voz no le fallara – lo siento tanto – susurró

Eren simplemente lo miró, sin dejar de llorar, esperando a que continuara – No valoré… - se tomó un descanso para regularizar el tono de su voz una vez más – No valoré lo que era tenerte a mi lado – terminó y una lágrima recorrió su majilla izquierda – ni nada de lo que me diste – inspiró lo más que pudo y botó el aire de forma brusca, haciendo que su aliento rozara con los labios de Eren, quien reaccionó al contacto.

**Y suele ser más, en el corazón**

**Lo que cargo es por ti, lo que causa el dolor**

**No hay un nosotros lo sé, nunca va a suceder**

**Lo que no termino de entender**

**Que eras tan para mí, eras tan para mí.**

Eren suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse, necesitaba hablar, decirlo todo lo que tenía que decir. Decirle lo mucho que quería estar a su lado, lo mucho que había extrañado sentirlo cerca, tenerlo para él.

Que había sentido miedo cada noche, de no volver a verlo jamás. Que necesitaba que la tocara, que la abrazara, que la besara. Necesitaba escuchar su voz, decirle que su vida le pertenecía. Que él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, siempre y cuando él le permitiera estar a su lado.

Porque lo amaba. Lo amaba con locura. No le importaba gritarle al mundo entero que había sucumbido a la fuerza Levi. Que era la mujer más feliz solo con estar al lado del hombre al que amaba.

Pero no podía. No podía decir nada. Las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar. No podía dejar de llorar, no solo por el hecho de que Levi estuviera ahí disculpándose, cuando ella creía que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

**Y suele ser más de lo que soy,**

**Es mucho el dolor para mi corazón**

**Que ya no sabe mentir, ya no sabe pedir**

**Auxilio mi amor**

Tomó una bocanada de aire para intentar a hablar, pero solo logró que un sollozo más se escapara de su garganta – Eren – habló Levi, suplicándole con la voz y la mirada escuchar su voz.

-yo… - dijo por fin, aunque con dificultad, ya que su voz sonaba vidriosa – no tengo… mucho que decir – mentira, tenía mil cosas que decir, lo que pasaba, era que no podía decirlas. No podría expresarse con claridad.

-No importa, si… es un tonto, idiota, cabrón… lo que quieras, pero dime algo – pidió, sin dejar de mirarla

-Lo… lo que realmente tengo que decir, no… - carraspeó, para aclarar su voz patosa – no puedo hacerlo ahora – explicó

**Y el cuento ya se acabó, todo mezclado de amor**

**Y esta sentencia se fue, Que se termina a tus pies**

**Yo ya no puedo mirar, yo ya no quiero llorar**

**Yo no lo entiendo mi amor, solo sé**

**Que eras tan para mí, eras tan para mí…**

Levi miró el techo algo desesperado, a pesar de tenerla en frente, no estaba avanzando mucho con el tema. Un par de lágrimas más se le escaparon de los ojos antes de tomar aire y hablar – Escucha, Eren yo… quiero arreglar las cosas – contó – necesito estar contigo, tenerte a mi lado.

Eren lo miró fijo. Levi no era de los que hablaba mucho, pero ahora, él estaba hablando demasiado. – Sé que es egoísta, lo sé, soy un maldito egoísta pero… Te amo y yo… - entonces el tiempo se detuvo

Eren tomó a Levi de las solapas y estampó sus labios con los de él. Realmente… Rivaille estaba hablando demasiado, ella también tenía mucho que decir, pero su urgencia por besarlo era aún más grande.

**I need your love, I need your time**

**When everything's wrong, you make it right**

**I feel so high, I come alive**

**I need to be free with you tonight**

El sabor de la boca de Eren seguía siendo el mismo. Pasó una mano por su cintura y gimió al sentir más huesos que piel en ella. Profundizó aún más el beso, entrelazando sus lenguas, dejando escapar suspiros de satisfacción.

¿Cuántas noches había soñado con volver a besarla? ¿Con volver a tenerla entre sus brazos? Ansiaba hacía tanto tiempo volver a sentir sus suaves labios contra los de él, que se le hacía irreal lo que estaba pasando.

Eren enredó sus dedos en el cabello del pelinegro. Tan suave… sintiendo también, la mano de Levi en su cintura… había imaginado aquel contacto una infinidad de veces, aunque, definitivamente, esto era mil veces mejor.

**I take a deep breath everytime I pass you door**

**I know you're there but I can't see you anymore**

**And that's the reason you're in the dark**

**I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart**

**I feel so out of see**

**Watch my eyes are filled with fear, tell me do you feel the same**

**Hold me in your arms again**

Para la desgracia de ambos, tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno. Sin embargo, no se despegaron en ni un minuto. Sentirse cerca, les había vuelto el alma al cuerpo. Eren podía sentir la calidez en cada lugar que Levi le había tocado. Tenía aquella sensación en su rostro, en su cintura…

Levi lo era todo y ella lo podía sentir perfectamente. Él pegó su frente a la de ella y le miró a los ojos, aún un par de lágrimas salían de los de Eren, y a él… a él le había vuelto la vida cuando sintió los labios de Eren contra los suyos.

**Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?**

**I walk in circles but I'll never figure out**

**What I mean to you, do I belong **

**I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong**

**And I feel so helplessly, watch my eyes are filled with fear**

**Tell me do you feel the same, hold me in your arms again**

-Eren… - suspiró Levi, cerrando los ojos

-¿Qué? – preguntó, aún sin dejar de llorar

Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos – lo lamento – acarició sus mejillas

-Ya lo has dicho – comentó, hipando un poco

-Enserio lo lamento… - insistió – Dije cosas sin pensar que te estaba lastimando –juntó ambas cejas, preocupado

Ella asintió – también lo siento – dijo en un hilillo de voz, aún no podía tranquilizarse

Rivaille volvió a pegar su frente a la de ella – Te necesito tanto… - habló en un suspiro

Eren cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía – Te he extrañado – sollozó

-Te he extrañado – repitió, mientras sonreía y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella

**All the years, all the times**

**You were never been to blame**

**And now my eyes perfect, **

**And now my heart is closing**

-Ya… - Los ojos de eren volvieron a cargarse con lágrimas – no quiero estar lejos de ti – hipó, negando levemente con la cabeza

-No me volveré a alejar de ti – besó los parpados de ella – jamás – aseguró

-Jamás… - repitió – No importa lo que pase – suplicó, botando un par de lágrimas

-Jamás – volvió a asegurar, limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares – Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo

Eren asintió, sonriendo un poco con amargura, intentando dejar de llorar – no puedo – habló por lo bajo

De repente, el corazón de le detuvo -¿Qué? ¿No puedes? –

-Dejar de llorar – explicó en un sollozo

Entonces volvió a respirar tranquilo – Está bien, llora todo lo que quieras – la abrazó para contenerla. Ella correspondió el abrazo enseguida, pegándose a él lo más que pudo, y él, la acunó para acariciarle el cabello y la espalda, para que se calmara – Eren – la llamó, sin dejar de mimarla

-¿Si? – preguntó con la cara contra su pecho

-Te amo – besó la coronilla de su cabeza

Ella sintió su corazón latir con rapidez y sus mejillas arder – Te amo – respondió, alzando un poco el rostro, para besar el hueco en el cuello de Rivaille

**I need your love, I need your time**

**When everything's wrong, you make it right**

**I feel so high, I come alive**

**I need to be free with you tonight **

Él sintió un escalofrío al sentir el contacto de Eren en su cuello. Lanzó un suspiró y luego tomó su cara para que la viera – Eres hermosa, ¿Lo sabías? – se inclinó para besarla nuevamente, si tuviera que describirlo, sería el mismísimo néctar de los dioses.

La apegó a él lo más que pudo, tomándola por la cintura, sintiendo nuevamente, lo pronunciados que estaban los huesos de Eren. Se separó delicadamente después de un rato, la miró a los ojos, con preocupación – No te has alimentado bien, ¿Verdad? –

-Tampoco tú – respondió, desviando la mirada

-Al menos he comido algo – reclamó – tú no has comido nada – no lo preguntó

-Yuta… traidor – entrecerró los ojos, él la había delatado

-Ya no importa – hizo una ademán con la mano - ¿Qué te parece si…? – Buscó bien sus palabras – ¿vamos a comer y después… dormimos un poco?

-No… tengo apetito – respondió en una mueca – aunque sí me haría bien un descanso

-Vamos a comer, sólo un poco – pidió, luego hizo que ambos se pusieran de pie – Vamos, después vamos a descansar a casa, ¿Si? – a casa… la de ambos… que bien sonaba eso para los dos

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca abrazados, no querían separarse un centímetro. Era como si… como si cuando se separaran, el otro iba a desaparecer. No querían que eso ocurriera. Así es que para asegurarse, prefirieron ir abrazados.

No fueron a cenar a ni un lado, comieron algo en el departamento de Levi. Estaba cerca, obviando el hecho de que ambos estaban agotadísimos, así es que optaron por lo más cómodo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, y de hablar un poco más, con sus manos entrelazadas, se recostaron en la cama de la habitación.

Rivaille extendió un brazo hacia Eren, para que ella se recostara sobre su pecho, se aferró a él como un imán, estaba muriendo de sueño. Pero no quería despertarse y estar en el departamento de Yuta sola, otra vez.

Levi la abrazó igual. En un intento de auto convencerse de que todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde había sido cierto y no una mala jugada de sus mentes. Se besaron una vez más, antes de caer profundamente dormidos.

Se sintió consciente y los flashes de lo que había ocurrido lo inundaron, no sentía peso sobre su pecho, así que pensó que Eren estaría un poco más allá, en la cama. La buscó con su mano, pero no sintió nada.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo estaba obscuro y su habitación estaba vacía. Había sido un sueño… un maldito sueño, otra vez, como siempre. Sintió un vacío enorme en el pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más.

Eren no estaba, nunca estuvo. Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Se sentó en la cama, intentando tragar el nudo que se había forzado en su garganta, mientras aún sentía la sensación de los labios de Eren sobre los suyos.

Entonces, escuchó la cadena del escusado y la llave del lava manos abrirse. Espero a que salieran del baño y se tranquilizó al ver la figura de Eren en la puerta. Suspiró. No, no había sido ningún sueño.

-¿Te desperté? Lo siento – se disculpó, volviendo a la cama, a su lado

Él esperó a que ella estuviera a su lado para abrazarla – No importa que me despiertes, siempre y cuando estés a mi lado el resto de la vida – comentó, antes de comenzar a besarla

No quería volver a sentirse así jamás. No quería volver a sentirse perdido sin ella. Posicionó su pierna izquierda entre las piernas de Eren y comenzó a acariciar el torso de ella mientras la besaba.

La deseaba, la echaba tanto de menos… y ya tenían energía suficiente como para tener su primer encuentro en muchísimo tiempo.

Eren no mostró indicio de desagrado ante el evidente roce que Levi buscaba, por lo que siguió con confianza. Quitó la playera de ella dejándola en sujetadores. Besó su cuello, su clavículas pronunciadas, con cuidado, como disculpándose con cada beso.

Le quitó el sujetador también, para besar su pecho, los huesos también pronunciados, los besó con cuidado, como con las clavículas y sus hombros. Sus costillas, sus caderas, se tomó su tiempo con cada zona, intentando devolverle la fuerza, para que Eren volviese a tener la figura de antes.

Cuando le quitó los pantalones y su ropa interior, besó sus piernas, desde sus tobillos, hasta su delgada entrepierna. Volvió a besarla en los labios, antes de tocar con cuidado su zona íntima. La figura de Eren estaba tan débil y era por su culpa. No quería que se rompiera.

Al escucharla soltar suspiros de satisfacción sonrió. Extrañaba escuchar su nombre entre los gemidos de eren. Ella le ayudó a quitarse la ropa una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente húmeda para comenzar lo que ambos ansiaban desde hacía tiempo.

Fue eren quien abrió el buró en el que Levi guardaba los preservativos, adelantándose a él. Abrió el sobre plateado, para luego apretar la punta del objeto y ponerlo sobre la cabeza del pene de Rivaille. Lo bajó con cuidado, hasta que cubrió todo el miembro. Besó a Rivaille una vez más antes de comenzar.

Dejó a Eren arriba, para que fuera ella quien llevara el ritmo. Bajó con cuidado, había sido mucho tiempo sin haber estado con él, por lo que se había apretado un poco y le dolió al bajar. Una vez que todo estuvo dentro, comenzó a subir y a bajar, dando un ritmo a la situación.

Levi, tomándola de la cintura, le ayudaba a subir y a bajar, para que no le costara tanto. Eren inclinó su cuerpo sobre el de Levi para besarle, una vez que llegó al orgasmo. Rivaille sintió como su miembro se apretaba dentro de Eren, ayudándole también a llegar al orgasmo junto con ella.

Se tomaron su tiempo antes de separarse, querían seguir siendo uno. Sus corazones latiendo les hacían entender que el haber estado separados tanto tiempo, había sido un error. Que ambos se necesitaban, que se complementaban.

Que uno no es sin el otro…

"_Dicen que uno vuelve siempre a los viejos sitios donde amó la vida…"_

**Qué hora es? La hora de las recomendaciones musicales con jani-chan :D**

**Ejem… la primera canción es de "De saloon" y se llama "Eras tan para mí", es taaaaan linda *-***

**La segunda, es de "Calvin Harris feat Ellie Goulding" y se llama "I need your love" :D**

**No sé por qué quise poner canciones, pero lo hice, listo :333**

**Ah! La última frase que escribí al terminar el cap, es de una canción también, es de "Chavela Vargas" y se llama "las simples cosas".**

**Ok, terminamos con el espacio musical de éste capítulo. Es hora de empezar con el espacio de lectura :333**

**La semana pasada les dije que estaba leyendo "Los juegos del hambre", recuerdan? No he terminado de leer el libro xD porque me puse a leer otro de los tres (no porque el primero estuviera malo, es que el otro lo tenía a medias y quería terminarlo) así es que lo terminé anoche y… lloré, me reí… muchísimas emociones juntas! Tienen que leerlo! Se llama "Boy's don't cry" tiene un muuuuy buen mensaje de anti discriminación y es muuuuy hermoso, si lo leen, amarán a Adam! Yo lo sé! sobre todo las fujoshis xD ah! Lo tengo en mi computadora, así es que si lo quieren, me dejan su correo y se los envío :D**

**Se terminó el espacio de los libros, ahora… el espacio manga de shingeki.**

**Leyeron el nuevo cap? Lo hicieron?! Quienes no lo han hecho, les ordeno que lo hagan! Yo… literalmente, mori con la escena en la que Hanji habla con Erwin y Levi, amé lo bizarro de esa escena! La cara de Erwin me mató por completo! Fue lo mejor! Me dio a entender que todo está recién empezando! :D esto se pondrá mejor! Isayama sempai es un crack! :D**

**Fin manga shingeki. Y ahora? Ah! Sí, reviews :333**

**.-RoboticCloud: todos estábamos con platos llenos de comida esperando a obligar a Eren a comer, te lo aseguro! Me alegro de que el cap te haya gustado, enserio! Espero que éste también haya sido de tu agrado! Ah y no te preocupes por lo de tu mamá, yo también tuve un tiempo así, pero ya se le pasó xD sabe que puedo cuidarme sola y sabe que tengo amigos de todos lados del mundo :333 en fin, un abrazo! Y nos comunicamos por aquí :))))**

**.-Sora-chan: espero que ames este cap también! Gracias por el apoyo! Te quiero, Sora-chan :)**

**.-ErzebethK: ah! No te preocupes por lo del cap perdido xD no se va a mover de aquí :333 recuerda que las actualizaciones son todos los martes! Espero este cap te haya gustado, hablamos! :)**

**.-Rinaco-sawada: jajajaja ambos estaban en modo zombie xD creeme, estaban muriendo hahaha uff! Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada, es que tampoco nos hemos dedicado cien por ciento a buscar, pero ya estamos decididos a venirnos y si te vienes, entonces… no dudes en decirme! Hahaha estaría encantada de ser tu amiga! :D nos leemos!**

**.-May Jaeger: Me alegro en sobremanera que te guste lo que escribo! Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme! De verdad, es de ayuda cada vez que me siento a la compu a escribir! Por cierto, perdón por no poner sexo salvaje en la biblioteca xD Un abrazo! Y espero que éste capi también te haya gustado! Nos leemos! Cuídate, pequeña :P**

**.-Yaoi1005: jajaja ok, gracias por no insultarme y sabes? Estuve a punto de no escribir el lemon, sabes lo que es eso? Jajajaja okno, intentaré no dejarlo en la mejor parte otra vez, gracias por leer! Un abrazo :D**

**.-Fujoshi completa: Yuta y su friend zone hahaha no! Jamás pondría Eren x yuta! Ella es de levi! :( espero de todo corazón que éste cap te haya gustado :D un abrazo enorme! Y gracias por dejarme review! me encantan tus reviews! :)**

**.-Nobody: te explico, porque no sé si lo notaste, cuando uno escribe en modo "guest" es decir, sin cuenta en fanfiction, los reviews llegan al autor al correo, pero se demoran alrededor de tres días para ser publicados en la pagina, por eso no lo viste cuando me enviaste el segundo, de todos modos, gracias por tu preocupación :) me alegra que el fanfic te haya gustado! Enserio! Muchísimas gracias por leer! Un abrazo enorme! Nos leemos pronto y espero que éste cap también te haya gustado :)**

**.-Snk-sunshine: gracias por leer y dejar review! :D**

**.-Ra: jajaja hay que poner detalles, cariño :D de todos modos, gracias por leer! Te super quiero! Y gracias por tus consejos! Hablamos :)**

**.-0SnakyChan0: bueno, no te preocupes! Gracias por dejarme un review ahora :D ah! Por ahora estoy quedándome en el 35 de gran avenida, en la casa de mis tios o aveces, en san miguel, en el 9 de gran avenida, donde mi otros tios xD si vives cerca de uno de esos dime :333 y cuando tenga casa propia, te diré donde es, necesitaré amigos aquí hahaha si veo holasoygerman pero… hablo así de siempre hahaha ok creo que eso es todo! gracias por tu review una vez más :D**

**Bueno, eso es todo amigos(?) muchísimas gracias por leer! Nos leemos el sábado en "Cicatrices" un abrazote y gracias de nuevo por sus reviews! :D**

**Bless!**

**Jani-chan :)**


End file.
